My Baby, Forever
by PurpleScorpion
Summary: After an incident occurs, Edward gets turned into a baby! How will Bella and the Cullens deal with raising a 1 year-old Edward and at the same time, trying to turn him back into his 17 year-old vampire self?
1. Is that you?

***********

**At first I had major writer's block, then it was summer break, then when I came back from vacation my internet connection was ruined by the weather, then there were many blackouts because of said weather, then my computer just completely burned out on me and on top of all that, I was starting my senior year in high school. *sigh* Okay, just had to get that out of the way.**

**Now with my graduation next week-no more work!-and a new hp computer as a gift _and _no more writer's block…=D**

**Well, Here it is. My fresh start :D**

**Disclaimer: I decided to start off on a clean slate and say this simply.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. DAMN HER.**

_My Baby, Forever_

_Chapter 1: Is that you?_

Edward POV

" Alice! Are you ready?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down. It was 7:50 in the morning and I had to pick up Bella for school. I would have left already if it weren't for the fact that my _sister _told me to wait for her too or she would get Rosalie to dissemble my Ashton Martin. I shuddered, thinking about it. I checked the headboard again.

7:52. At this rate, we were going to be late, even with my 'crazy driving' as Bella puts it. If I left now, I could definitely pick up Bella and have enough time to get us to school. Alice _is _fast enough to run…

" Don't you dare, Edward!" Alice warned, interrupting my thoughts. Annoying little pixie; her future-seeing talent may be a gift to her, but it's a curse to the rest of us. I sighed and leaned back, trying to relax myself.

If I were human, I would have probably fallen asleep already. If only. I wished with my entire being that I could sleep. Not just to escape this life but so I could dream. Of course, there was only _one _person I would dream about.

Bella's image reflected in my mind. Bella. My Bella.

I smiled at the image. It was the closest thing I would ever have to being able to dream. But if I had the real Bella in my reality, that was enough for me. I opened my eyes suddenly, and sat up looking around. I felt someone's presence nearby.

A vampire.

I opened the door and leaned out, looking around the garage. I didn't sense danger but I didn't recognize the scent neither. After taking one more look around, I decided to give up. I closed the door again and leaned back. Sooner or later, the person would be caught. With seven vampires around, it would be hard not to.

" Alice! We're late already!" I yelled up at her. I didn't need to-I knew she would hear me if I spoke normally like in a conversation-but I was beyond frustrated now. Not only were we late, but Bella also was as well.

" Well, it's not my fault that Emmett decided to ruin the only pair of shoes that matched this outfit!" Alice yelled back. I rolled my eyes. I was being held up by a pair of shoes. Perfect. I heard a slight rustle and the sound of someone slapping another's head.

" OW!" I heard Emmett yell. " I said I was sorry!" I rolled my eyes. I had warned him last week that Alice wouldn't have been happy to see her shoes as a chew toy for a dog. I couldn't believe that I was one being punished for it now.

" Alice! Wear a new outfit or go barefoot! I don't care. I'm giving you one minute to get in the car or I'm leaving without you!" I warned her. A sudden movement in my backseat caught my attention. With vampire speed, I turned back and came face-to-face with a pair of red eyes.

" What the-" I started but then I suddenly felt sick at that moment. I didn't recognize who the person was or what he was up to, but it didn't matter. I started to sway and I leaned forward.

Everything started to get blurry, which worried me a little. Vampires had excellent vision. Was it even possible for us to use glasses? My head started to pound harder and I could feel my consciousness slipping. For a brief second, I wondered if I was finally getting my wish for sleep. It made me smile, but then I remembered Bella and panicked.

' This isn't normal. What about Bella? What was happening to me?' I tried to yell for help, but nothing would come out of my mouth. The pain was too intense. It could even rival the pain I felt when I first changed into a vampire.

Where was Alice? Why wasn't she here? Didn't she see this coming?

I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, but everything started to get bigger; warped into something strange and scary. Scary even for me.

" Edward!" I heard Alice scream as she saw her vision. I tried to turn towards her, but I suddenly couldn't see out the windows anymore.

" Bella…" I managed to say softly before the darkness devoured me.

Bella POV

7:56a.m

I sighed as I looked at the clock. I tapped my foot impatiently, eyeing the phone.

" Where's Edward?" I asked myself quietly. I looked back at the clock. 7:57.

I started to worry. Edward was never late. I was surprised when I woke up alone in bed. Of course, Edward wouldn't just leave without an explanation. I looked around and found a note on my bed. I picked it up now and read,

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone, love. I had to leave with Emmett and Jasper to go hunting. I'll be back to pick you up for school. I also need my heart back; I've left it with you. _

_Yours always,_

_Edward_

I sighed, reading the note again, smiling. My smile disappeared when I saw the clock again. 8:00. I was now late. I walked towards the phone but quickened when it started to ring. In my haste, I tripped over my own feet and landed on the ground.

" Ow!" I mumbled as I stood up again and reached the phone. " Hello?" I asked into the phone.

" Oh, Bella! Thank god you're there-" Alice started but I interrupted her.

" Alice, are you all right? Did something happen?" I asked concerned. She sounded out-of-breath; it was strange since she a vampire and didn't need to breathe in the first place.

" Bella, it's Edward-" I interrupted her again.

" What?! What's wrong with Edward?" I asked, fully worried now. I knew that Edward was strong enough to protect himself if something _did _happen to him, but it didn't stop me from worrying.

" Bella, can you please stop interrupting me? And calm down, I can hear your heartbeat all the way from the phone.' Alice said. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before Alice spoke again. " I can't tell you over the phone, but I need you to come over right away. I 'll explain when you get here."

" What about Edward?" I asked.

" Um, Edward is…unavailable to come to the phone right now. Just get here as soon as you can _without _hurting yourself." Alice added. I agreed and hung up. I put my bag away-I guess I wasn't going to school today.

I ran out as fast as I could without tripping over something. Being me, I still managed to slip on the ice and land on my bottom.

" Ow…" I got up, shaking off the ice that was on me and got into my trunk. For the first time, I agreed with Edward about how slow my trunk was. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right about it though.

I drove to the Cullen's house, worrying about Edward all the way there. I knew it was silly for me to worry. Alice didn't tell me that anything was wrong with Edward, but I still felt that something bad happened.

I got there and parked my car in their garage. The door was opened. I turned off the engine and got out, making a run towards the house.

I got to the first step of the stairs but caught my foot and started to fall. Before my face made contact with the floor, a pair of cold arms caught me. I turned around just in time to see Alice pull me up for a hug.

" Bella! You're here!" Alice said, relieved.

" What happened that I had to come all the way here for?" I asked. " Did something happen to Edward?"

" Well, yes." She said, but noticed me starting to hyperventilate and quickly added, "But he's not hurt or anything." I sighed in relief.

" Then what happened?" I demanded. Alice let go of me and led me upstairs.

" Well, we're not sure exactly what happened, but we have an idea." Alice told me as we walked towards Edward's room. Surprisingly, I thought I heard a baby crying in there. I must be imagining things. Why would the Cullen's have a baby around?

" Alice, what's going on? Just tell me." I was getting impatient and I could tell she was stalling.

" Okay, well, I'll just show you. Don't pass out or anything, okay?" Alice warned. I nodded and she sighed, opening Edward's door.

Carlisle was there and Esme as well. Everything was the same, nothing strange about it. What caught my attention and made me freeze was the pair of bright green eyes staring back at me. Those same eyes belonged on the face of the baby sitting on Edward's bed. My eyes widened as comprehension struck me.

" Edward?"

***********

**=D**

_Yes, this is the same first chapter. I wanted to start the story over because I wanted a new fresh start. I read this chapter over and decided that nothing was wrong with it. 'If it ain't broken, don't fix it.' So the first few chapters will be the same. I just tweaked the spelling and grammar problems. But I hope you just read and get reacquainted with the story. It's probably been a year since you read it so it might feel as if it's all brand new. And if it's not to much to ask, __**Please review. **__They help with my mentality. Many thanks!_

_*Also, I have the first 8-yes, I said __**8**__-chapters already typed. I'm starting on the 9th__. But I will update when I update. I'm pretty unpredictable-just like my life._


	2. Complications and Diapers

***********

***I planned on updating this on Wednesday, but I was gone for a year. OVER A YEAR! I love all of you so here is the next chapter. You all deserve it and you have absolutely **_**no **_**idea how sorry I am for making you all wait. And thank you for your understanding and all the nice things you've said-I haven't had the word 'bitch' said to me yet…and hopefully not ever.**

****Check the bottom A/N, I'm giving out more love…;) **

**Disclaimer: Chicken or fish? Pepsi or coke? Twilight or Harry Potter? **

**Let me tell you. Chicken, Pepsi, and Twilight. Understand?**

**Well for me, those are my choices.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

**Darn it. Well, here it is.**

_Chapter 2: Complications and Diapers _

Bella POV

" Edward?"

I stared wide-eyed and openmouthed at the little baby before me.

He looked to be about a year old and had very pale skin-but nowhere near as pale as the Cullens or _me_ for that matter. His face looked so beautiful that it reminded me of one of the angels you would see on the renaissance pictures. I gasped as his green eyes penetrated me. He was breath taking.

I slowly walked towards him until I stood right above him. He just stared at me, wondering what I was going to do, probably. I cautiously picked him up and stared at him back. His green eyes were just as compelling as they were when they were gold. I carefully brought him up to my chest and gasp.

Alice came behind me quickly and helped me hold up Edward. After I regained my posture, I nodded my head and Alice dropped her arms. He had a heartbeat. He was no longer icy cold; his skin was as warm as my own. Edward was human.

" Edward?" I asked uncertainly. He stared at me a second longer and smiled.

" Hewo, Bewa!" the baby said with a small giggle. I gasped again in shock. Alice helped me hold him up again as I almost dropped him. The fact that he was bouncing in my arms didn't help.

" He can talk?!" I asked astonished. Everyone laughed softly at the expression I must have had on my face.

" He is a one-year old." Alice reminded me. " He's also very smart for his age."

" How did this happen?" I asked, turning towards Carlisle. I still held Edward and looked down at him. One of his little hands held onto my shirt tightly while he used his other hand to wave at me. I smiled at him and he giggled, clapping both his hands together. The sound of his giggle made me smile wider.

" This is Edward, right?" I asked to make sure. This baby certainly looked like Edward.

Well, if Edward was a baby and human, that is. And he answered when I said Edward's name.

" Yes. It is." Carlisle said, coming over to ever to examine Edward. Edward turned to him then hid his face in the crook of my neck. Carlisle smiled. " I have to admit, he is adorable."

" Carlisle, how did this happen?" I asked again. Edward kept his face hidden and I gently cradled his head in my hand. I sat on the bed and looked at Carlisle, waiting for an explanation.

" Like Alice said, we don't know but we have an idea." Carlisle sat on the bed beside me and held Edward's hand, looking at it. This time, Edward looked up from my neck and watch Carlisle. He suddenly let out a small squeal and clapped his free hand happily against my shoulder. We all laugh at the sound.

" We think a vampire is behind this." I froze. How could a vampire cause Edward to become a baby again? Is there such a gift like that out there?

" Is that even possible? I asked. " Can a vampire turn another person into a baby?"

" Well, we're not sure. There are a lot of strange gifts out there and I suppose anything's possible. Every one of us is capable of a talent; this just seems to be even more special than usual." Carlisle explained.

" Why do you think it was a vampire?" It could be _anyone _that could have caused this. With the life I've left so far, I stop doubting in mystical creatures. I came to the conclusion that anything is possible.

" I saw a vision of a vampire in the backseat of Edward's Volvo." Alice joined in.

"Edward was waiting in car for me to get ready so we could pick you up. We think the vampire got him there while he was still in the car."

" There was also a faint scent of vampire lingering around when we came. Edward was cuddled in the driver seat, crying." Carlisle added. After he inspected Edward, he stood up and headed towards the door. Before leaving, he said, " I'll do some research and try to figure this out. For the meantime, we'll have to be babysitting, I suppose."

" Bye Dada!" Edward yelled, waving his hand frantically. Carlisle chuckled and waved back before closing the door.

After he left, Esme came over to us and cradled Edward's face in her hand. She smiled when Edward let out a little gurgle. " He's perfect." I was sure that if she could cry, she would have at that moment. I knew that she missed her other baby and Edward reminded her of it even more. Esme noticed me staring and smiled sadly.

" I'm sorry." I apologized, looking away blushing. I didn't know what else to say.

" There's nothing to apologized for." Esme said, rubbing my arm assuring. "I will always miss my baby but I'm glad that now I can experience the joy of being a mother to a baby again, even for a little while." She turned back to Edward and kissed his forehead gently before leaving.

Alice sat on the bed again and bounced up and down, excitedly. " He's so gorgeous! And his eyes are adorable! Ooh, I'm going to have so much fun shopping for him and the clothes! He'll also need toys, diapers, and bottles…oh my god! A crib! Wait," Alice paused as she had a vision. "Never mind. He'll hate it. He'll just have to sleep with you Bella."

" Alice, where's Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked when I finally noticed they weren't here. I was a little worried about Rosalie; she was the one who always wanted a baby. How did she feel seeing Edward as one and having him around the house?

" They went out to buy some essential baby things. As you can tell, we aren't exactly Baby R' Us." Alice said, gesturing to Edward. I looked down and noticed for the first time what he was wearing.

He had on a big pink shirt that came up to his knees. I could tell right away that it belonged to Alice. Then they used a washcloth and folded it up to make a diaper. Other than that, Edward was pretty much bare.

" Alice, Edward is going to kill you." I warned her, looking pointing at the shirt. In the front it said, " Cutie". I knew that Edward would not approve.

" Well, he's a baby. He can't exactly yell at me right now. Besides, that was the only shirt around that would fit him." Alice pointed out. Edward seemed to listen to our conversation and looked at his shirt, pouting. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, but he seemed to be blushing also.

" Can he understand us?" I asked surprised.

" To an extent." Alice told me. " He can understand what we say, but his mind is still one of a one-year old baby." My arms started to get tired, so I laid him down on the bed and stood up, stretching. I froze when I heard someone whimpering.

I looked down and saw Edward sitting up holding his arms up for me to carry him.

"Bewa! No! NO! Bewa!" Edward cried tears streaming down his face. I quickly took him up in my arms and rocked him back and forth.

" Calm down, sweetie. I'm here, I'm here." I told him soothingly. His cries started to quiet down and I rubbed his back, calming him down. Alice had left and came back to hand me a face towel. I thanked her and wiped away the tears from Edward's face.

" See? Is that better?" I cooed to him. He giggled and nodded as he put a part of the towel in his mouth. I smiled at him and nuzzled his nose. He giggled again, the towel still in his mouth, and I joined in.

" He really likes you, you know." Alice said, smiling at Edward. " In fact, when we first found him he was crying for you. He kept yelling, ' Bewa! Bewa! Where Bewa?'" Alice mimicked Edward perfectly.

" Really?" I asked, smiling down at the baby in my arms.

" Yeah. Even as a baby, Edward loves you." Alice said. " He gave a fit when anyone else held him, except you." My smile became even wider and I kissed Edward on the forehead. He giggled, taking the towel from his mouth and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

" Let's go down." Alice suggested. " The others will be back in a few minutes." We headed downstairs and took a seat on the couch.

" How did the other's react to Edward's…_condition_?" I asked, remembering Rosalie again.

" Well, after he stopped laughing at the sight of Baby Edward, Emmett was happy and excited to play games where Edward can't cheat in." I rolled my eyes. Of course Emmett would be happy. " Jasper's pretty happy too. He enjoys babies."

" He does?" I asked, surprised. I never figured him as the baby-type. " Doesn't the blood bother him?"

" Babies have so little blood in them and since they're so young, their scent hasn't fully developed yet. So that means that they don't attract us that much." Alice said. I nodded and looked down at Edward. He was playing with a strand of my hair and giggled when he noticed me.

" As for Rosalie…she absolutely adores Edward." Alice giggled at my shocked expression. " Even though she can't have one of her own, she still loves babies. It's kinda like Esme. Edward might not be hers, but she still enjoys the time she has with him like this." I nodded my head, understandingly. I was happy that Rosalie approved of Edward.

The door suddenly flew open with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie coming in with tons of shopping bags. Rosalie put down the bags and quickly went to Edward, smiling at him.

" Hey, baby." Rosalie cooed at him. Edward giggled and waved at her, causing Rosalie to smile even more. Emmett came up to us and grinned at Edward and me.

" Hey Bella! Hey Baby Eddie!" Emmett boomed loudly. Edward jumped at the loud sound and started to cry. I quickly stood up and bounced him, trying to calm him. I glared at a repentant Emmett.

" Nice going, idiot." Jasper hissed at him, smacking him in the head. " You made Edward cry. Wow, that sounds weird."

" Apologize _now, _Emmett." Rosalie ordered, glaring at her husband. Emmett came up to Edward but Edward hid his face in my neck again.

" I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to be so loud." Emmett apologized, genuinely remorseful. Edward sniffed and turned his head slightly to see Emmett. Emmett leaned forward until he was only two inches away from Edward's face. Then Edward did something that surprised us all.

Edward lifted his little hand and hit Emmett on the side of the head. It didn't really hurt Emmett, but it surprised him enough to jump and fall onto the floor. Edward started to giggle, clapping his hands together and we all joined in.

" He even hurts me as a baby!" Emmett complained, getting up from the floor. He forgave Edward though and smiled at him. " Call it even, bro." He said, patting Edward's head.

Carlisle and Esme walked in, wondering what all the excitement was. We all then took a seat to discuss Edward. Carlisle then stood and spoke.

" I did some research and found out that there is a vampire out there that might have the ability to cause Edward's…little predicament-"

" Emphasis on 'little'." Emmett teased. Edward looked at him and stuck his tongue out. It amazed me on how smart he was as a baby.

" Anyway, I've called his coven and asked about if they knew what might have happened to Edward. The leader told me that one of his people named, 'Uchenna' might be behind this. He promised that he will find someone to find him and Uchenna will arrive in here in five days."

" So Uchenna has the power of turning vampires into babies?" I asked, curiously.

" I 'm not sure. The leader didn't explain what kind of gift Uchenna contained. He merely said that Uchenna would tell us everything once he gets here." Carlisle sighed and sat down next to Esme. " For now, we'll have to take care of this Edward until Uchenna arrives."

" We called your father Bella. We said that you would be staying over with us for a week-long sleepover." Esme assured me. I nodded thanks and turned back at Edward.

I still couldn't believe that Edward was going to stay a baby for the next five days.

Edward, my…_fiancée. _I shuddered at the word, and then shook my head. As if he could read my mind, Emmett grinned at me.

" So Bella, engaged to a baby, huh? Can't you just date people your age? First a 107 year old vampire and now this! Is that even legal?" Emmett teased. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and aimed it at Emmett- which he neatly dodged.

" Shut up." I hissed at him.

" Bad Emmy! No mean to Bewa!" I heard Edward yell. We all looked down at Edward in astonishment. Edward leaned away from me and threw his towel hard enough to hit Emmett in the face. We all laughed at Emmett's disgusted expression.

" Ew! Gross…baby spit!" Emmett whined, throwing the towel away. " _If he wasn't a baby…" _I heard Emmett quietly threatened. I giggled and pulled Edward back to me. I leaned down to breathe in his sweet scent.

" Emmy?" I asked, still laughing.

" Edward calls Emmett that since he can't pronounce it properly." Alice answered, calming down. " He calls Emmett, 'Emmy', you 'Bewa', Carlisle 'Dada', Esme ' Momma', "

I saw Esme smiling at this. " Me 'Awice', Jasper ' Aper', and Rose ' Wosie'." I smiled at the names.

" What are we supposed to do with a baby Edward now?" Jasper asked when he stopped laughing.

" Take care of him of course." Rosalie said, as if I were the most obvious answer in the world.

" Did you guys buy clothes?" I asked when I felt Edward shiver a little. Jasper handed Alice a bag and Rosalie and her spent the next five minutes arguing on what Edward was going to wear.

" Can't you just let him wear whatever? It doesn't matter what he wears; he's only a baby!" I cried out. They both gave me incredulous looks, as if I said that the Titanic only had a _little _accident, and went back to arguing with each other. I rolled my eyes and hugged Edward closer to me, trying to warm him up.

Finally they decided on a blue jumpsuit with a light green shirt underneath and a forest green hoodie. Alongside was a pair of dark blue sneakers with emerald steaks on the side.

I shook my head, taking the clothes. Why a baby needed to be fashionable was beyond me.

We all went upstairs and into Edward's room. As I grabbed Edward's shirt, Alice threw one more item at me. When I picked it up, I looked at her, confused.

" A diaper?" I asked.

" Yes." Alice answered, grinning. I stared at her, my face still full of confusion. I didn't get it. I looked around and I could tell that only Rosalie knew what she was talking about.

" What's it for?" I asked Alice, again. She started to giggle and Rosalie grinned at me. Then suddenly, comprehension hit me.

" No way." I said, my voice full of horror. I stared at Edward and he stared right back at me.

" Oh yeah." Alice said, laughing loudly now. Emmett and Jasper still looked confused and Rosalie joined in with Alice.

" Why me?!" I practically screamed at them.

" Because you're his fiancée. It wouldn't be right if his sister's saw him…_half-naked _before you. Besides, you won't do it alone. You got Emmett and Jasper for help." Rosalie said, still laughing.

" You got less than a minute. So just wait before you change him." Alice said, wiping away fake tears. I looked at her pleadingly. " No Bella. _You _have to change him. He won't let anyone else near him anyway." Alice said seriously. Then she grinned and leaned towards me, whispering quietly in my ear " Besides, me and Rose want to have a little fun with Emmett and Jasper." She winked and together with Rosalie, left the room closing the door behind them.

" What was that about?" Emmett asked, confused. He and Jasper still didn't get it. I faced them and rolled my eyes. Jasper just stared at me then back to the diaper in my hands. After a moment, he froze; he finally figured it out.

" You're joking." Jasper said with a face full of disgust and disbelief. He stared at Edward and then to me. " Please tell me you're joking?"

" What the hell are you two talking about?" Emmett asked in frustration. I couldn't believe he still didn't get it.

" Emmett, why would someone need to use a diaper in the first place?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him. He kept looking at me in confusion, then his face changed in disgust. I turned to Jasper and saw his face mimicked Emmett's.

I looked at Edward and noticed his face was turning red. I didn't know why he would be blushing or…oh. I looked away, my own face red-but for a different reason- and looked at Emmett and Jasper again.

" Hell. No." Emmett said in horror then turned back to get out of the door. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He was about to knock it down till we heard someone screaming on the other side.

" Emmett! Don't you dare knock down this door!" I recognized the voice as Rosalie's.

"We already have one baby, we don't need another! So suck it up and deal with it!"

" But Rose…" Emmett whined.

" No 'buts'. Now stay in there or else I'll make you _sleep_ alone for the next month!" Emmett quickly backed away from the door and stayed as far from it as possible. I laughed at the look on his face.

" The same goes for you too, Jasper!" Alice yelled. " And Esme would be very angry if you destroyed the wall too, so don't even think about it. Oh! Bella, change Edward already. He's getting uncomfortable." I looked back at Edward and was surprised to find his face red again. I knew by the smell that he was finish…doing his business, but why would he be blushing?

I put the diaper down and took out the baby wipes. I faced Edward towards me and looked back at Emmett and Jasper.

" Do you guys want the honor?" I asked, raising the baby wipes. They both gave me incredulous glares and I turned back to Edward.

I took a deep breath and then winced- bad idea- and opened his diaper…okay. I quickly wiped him up, ignoring the gagging noises from Emmett. When I applied the powder, I noticed that Edward faced away from me, red-faced and closed-eyed. I gave him a sad smile and patted his head. He looked back at me, startled but still embarrassed.

" It's okay. Don't be ashamed sweetie." I reassured him. He pouted at me. "You're still a baby after all. We understand." I finished and closed up his diaper. I put away the baby wipes and then picked Edward up to hold against my chest.

" See? It wasn't so bad. Just overreacting." I said, touching his nose with my finger. He giggled and smiled at me.

" Wasn't so bad? Speak for yourself." Emmett grumbled. I turned towards him, glaring.

" Excuse me? You shouldn't be complaining. _I _was the one who had to change him. Not you." I said.

" Yeah, but you forgot that we're vampires. We have a stronger sense of smell than you do." Jasper reminded me. I just rolled my eyes then stopped. I looked back at Edward's used diaper. With a sly smile, I picked it up and faced Emmett.

" Hey Emmett?" I asked. He turned towards me and I could hear Alice laughing, seeing this in her vision already, and I smiled wider. " Here!" I yelled, throwing the diaper at him.

Jasper and me laughed as Emmett screamed and crashed through a wall, running away.

Through the wall, I saw Alice and Rosalie laughing hysterically. With a triumphed smile, I walked towards the diaper and put it in the trash. I turned towards Edward and saw that he was giggling and it just made me smile wider.

" Bella, that was even better than my vision!" Alice said, still laughing.

" Good one, Bella. Esme is scolding him for wrecking the wall right now." Jasper said.

" Oh! Edward looks so cute!" Rosalie gushed as soon as he saw him. She went up to him and held his hand. She smiled when he giggled. Letting go, she turned away and said, " Let's go down already. We need to feed Edward."

Everyone got up and left the room. Holding Edward, I followed them downstairs. Even though I still missed 17-year old vampire Edward, I was happy to have baby Edward for a little while.

***********

**=D**

_If anyone can guess what Uchenna's power is I'll give them a sneak peek of Chapter 3 (new readers) or Chapter 8 (old readers). You need to tell me which Chapter you want and you need to get the answer right in order to get the sneak peek._

_You can also review on both my chapters and I'll give you the Chapter 3 sneak peek anyway ;) That's how much I love you all! _

_WISH ME LUCK ON MY GRADUATION-IT'S ON TUESDAY! I update when I update-really soon, or a week away. I'm very unpredictable._

_*Many Thanks!_


	3. Feeding the Baby!

***********

***Attention people: I'm officially a HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE!-sigh-it's still so hard to believe. Thank you for all the reviews and I dedicate this chapter to all the 2010 graduates! We did it!**

**Disclaimer: I told my cousin that the Easter Bunny didn't exist. She told me he did. I told her he DIDN'T. She told me he DID. I said he was a figment of her imagination and was completely fake. She told me that if Santa didn't exist, neither did Edward Cullen. I told her that the Easter Bunny existed. She gave me a smug smile.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

_Chapter 3: Feeding the Baby!_

" That was disgusting."

We all lounged around the living room, still laughing at Emmett for the 'diaper incident'. I sat on the couch with Edward on my lap. He was bouncing around happily, giggling and clapping his hands. He found the incident funny too.

" Oh, calm down Emmett." I said, holding Edward tighter so he wouldn't fall off. "At least the diaper didn't open when it hit you." I buried my face in Edward's hair, trying to not laugh.

" Ugh, the smell coming from that thing was bad enough." Emmett said, with a disgusted look.

" I have to admit, that was a little more Edward than I wanted to experience." Jasper agreed.

" You guys didn't even _do _anything!" I said, throwing my hands in the air but quickly putting them down and grabbing Edward before he slipped. " Now if you're done complaining, what are we supposed to do now?"

" We can-"

" No." Alice said, interrupting Emmett. He turned to glare at her.

" I didn't even _say _it yet." He complained.

" I already saw what you were going to say." Alice pointed to her head, reminding him.

"And I'm pretty sure that Bella wouldn't approve and Edward would kill you when he turned back."

" What was he about to suggest?" I asked, curiously. Somewhere deep inside, I had a bad feeling about whatever Emmett wanted to do.

" It involved a bungee rope-"

" NO!" I yelled, my eyes practically bugging out. How could he even suggest bungee jumping in Edward condition?

" He would've had fun." Emmett insisted. I glared at him.

" He would get _hurt._" I snapped back, holding onto Edward tighter. Edward looked up at me, confused but I knew he could understand us. " He's only one!"

" Well, it's better to learn your mistakes young than when you're older." Emmett informed me.

" So you admit it's a mistake?" I asked, acidly. Emmett was about to answer but Rosalie sat next to him and hit him on the head.

" Any more suggestions?" Rosalie asked, still glaring at Emmett. Everyone was quiet for a while, thinking about it, until we heard a little growl from Edward. We turned to see Edward blushing looking down at his tummy. I smiled and patted his leg, reassuringly.

" Well, I guess that answers it." Rosalie said, smiling at him. She came to sit next to him and Edward giggled when she started to tickle his stomach. " Are you hungry?" He nodded and Rosalie smiled.

" What does he eat?" Emmett asked, still sad that we denied his fun. I looked at Alice questioningly.

" He's too old for milk anymore, but still too young to eat a real meal so…we can feed him some of that disgusting mashed up food that you humans like." Alice said, scrunching her face up as she said this.

" Hey! Only babies like it, no one else." I pointed out. Rosalie left the room but came back just as quickly with ten bottles of Gerber's.

" I didn't know which one he likes so I got most of them." She said, looking at them and passing some to me.

" There are carrots, apple sauce, chicken and rice…why is it colored _red_?" I asked, mainly to myself. I held them up to Edward to see if he liked any of them. He shook his head, making a face at the last one. I agreed with him.

" What about squash, peas, chicken noodle…what kind of foods did you guys _choose?_"

" Hey, we didn't know what to get." Jasper defended. " It's not like we eat these kind of food ourselves." I rolled my eyes at him. I showed them to Edward and he shook his head again.

" There's also bananas, vegetable beef and Mac and cheese." Rosalie suggested, showing them to Edward. When he let out a cry, Rosalie quickly threw them away. I looked at the last bottle.

" Here. Chicken with chicken gravy. I remembered that I used to like it when I was young." I told them. I held it up to Edward. " We'll feed you this one." He made a face at it, but didn't argue.

" Here." Alice said, holding up a bib. " I didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure you'll need it." I thanked her and took it, putting it on Edward. All the girls awed at how adorable he looked. I gave him to Rosalie so I could feed him. He started to cry so I took him back.

" He doesn't like me." Rosalie said sadly.

" It's not that. It's just that he likes to stay with Bella more. He's like that to everyone." Alice assured her. Rosalie brightened a bit, but didn't smile.

" Can you feed him? I'm not sure if I can in this position." I asked her, trying to make her feel better. She smiled at me and took the bottle. We all made a face when she put some of the mush on the tiny spoon.

" Say 'aww'." Rosalie cooed, putting the spoon near his mouth. Edward closed his mouth shut tightly and shook his head.

" Please?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute but shook his head. " But it's good for you, sweetie." I tried again. Rosalie tried to give him the food, but he knocked it down and it ended up all over the carpet.

" Bad Edward!" I scolded. He started to cry and I stood up bouncing him, trying to quiet him. " No, no. I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean it. You're not bad." I told him over and over. He stopped and sniffled, wiping his face. I kissed his forehead and sat down again. " See? Better?" I asked. He nodded and I tickled his stomach. He laughed and I smiled.

" Okay, now say 'aww' please?" Rosalie asked again, holding up a new spoon. Edward just pouted; crossing his arms and shook his head.

" No! Yucky food." Edward said. We all sighed, and Rosalie put down the spoon.

" What now?" she asked, looking around. " He won't eat it and we can't force him." We were all quiet, thinking what to do next until Emmett got up and held out his hand to Rosalie.

" May I?" Rosalie gave him a suspicious look, but gave him the spoon and backed away. Emmett kneeled himself in front of Edward and me and held the spoon up. " Open up for the choo-choo train." Emmett sang as he tried to give Edward the food. I laughed aloud at his attempt. " What? I saw people do that on tv."

" That won't work. It never does." I told him, still laughing. He looked thoughtful for a moment then reached into his pocket and took out his wallet.

" How much do you want?" Emmett asked Edward, taking out some money. Rosalie came up to him and smacked him on the head. " Ow! What was that for, Rosie?"

" Don't bribe him! That's bad." Rosalie said, scolding him.

" Yeah, think about what you're teaching him in the future." Jasper added. I sighed; too late for that.

" Well, how do we get him to eat then? Give him a demonstration?" Emmett snapped, and then stopped. Before Alice could stop him, already seeing it in her vision, Emmett shoved the spoon in my mouth.

Everyone was silent, waiting for my reaction.

Alice quickly grabbed Edward as I stood up, covering my mouth tightly with one hand, and ran to the nearest bathroom. I tripped over the bottles and food landed all over the carpet. I got to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I leaned toward the toilet and threw up the food. It tasted horrible! I couldn't believe that I used to _like _that stuff, let alone _eat _it. I rinsed my mouth when I finished, and went back inside the living room.

My heart broke when I saw Edward wailing loudly, trying to find me. Alice and Jasper were tying to soothe him, but it wasn't working. I wanted to hold Edward close to me and calm him down, but Rosalie stopped me.

" Here. Drink this first." Rosalie said, handing me some juice. I smiled and drank it quickly, trying to get rid of the baby food taste. When I finished, I handed the cup back to her and went to get Edward. When he saw me, he held his arms up to me trying to get out of Alice's even harder now.

" BEWA! BEWA!" Edward screamed to me, still reaching for me. I quickly grabbed him and held him close to my chest.

" Shh, shh. It all right now. I'm here, I'm here. You don't need to cry anymore. I'm not going anywhere." I repeated to him over and over. His sobs started to lessen and he was starting to hiccup.

" Pwomise?" he asked, sniffling and hiccupped again. I patted his back and wiped his face with the towel Alice handed me.

" Yes." I assured him. I kissed his cheek and sat down on the couch again. I looked around to see Alice comforting Jasper at the loveseat-I figured the emotions in the room were too much to handle for him.

Rosalie was yelling quietly at Emmett, who was sulking and looking ashamed. He met my eyes, and said sadly, " I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't thinking."

" When are you _ever _thinking?" I heard Jasper say quietly. Emmett ignored him.

" I just wanted to show Edward that if you ate the food and liked it, then maybe he'd eat it." Emmett explained. " But you didn't, and I'm really sorry for that. Please forgive me?" Emmett pleaded.

" I forgive you." I said, sincerely. " I know that your intentions were good, but we're definitely not feeding Edward any of _that." _I added, making a face at the spilled baby food. Emmett smiled at me, and then looked at Edward.

" What about you, squirt?" Emmett asked, looking sad again. " You forgive me."

" You make Bewa sick. Emmy bad." Edward said, glaring at him. Emmett shoulders slouched when he heard this.

" Don' t worry Edward. He makes everyone sick." Jasper assured him. I snickered at him and looked at Edward.

" Edward." I said. When I got his attention, I said, " I think you should forgive Emmett." I held his lips together with my forefinger and thumb when I saw him object. " He didn't mean to make me sick. You can blame the baby food for that." I added. Edward pouted a little, but then nodded and looked towards Emmett.

" I fogive you, Emmy. No do dat again." Edward told him. Emmett grinned and nodded. Esme came into the room then.

" What was all that noi- what happened here?" Esme asked, shocked at the mess we made. We all looked sheepishly at each other and explained what happened. When we were finished, Esme sighed and gave Emmett a disapprovingly look.

" You are grounded for _two_ weeks, young man." Esme scolded, adding another week for Emmett. He was already grounded for smashing the wall.

" Yes, mom." Emmett said, sadly. Esme smiled and faced the rest of us.

" Did Edward at least get to eat?" Esme asked. Before we could answer, Edward's tummy growled again and he blushed, looking down. Esme smiled.

" Well, since he doesn't like the baby food-"

" And neither does Bella." Emmett added. I blushed as they all laughed and Esme continued.

" No, she doesn't. Anyway, why don't we feed Edward soup or yogurt then? Those are good for a one-year old." Esme said. She looked at Edward to see if he approved or not. He seemed to, so she smiled. " Good. Would you like soup or yogurt?"

" Soup!" Edward cried happily. We all laughed as he started to bounce on my lap and Esme kissed his forehead as she went to make him his lunch.

We all just lounged around the room, watching some tv until Esme came back, with a

bowl of tomato soup in her hands. She scooped some up on the spoon and blew on it gently, making sure it wasn't too hot.

" Is it too hot?" Esme asked as she put it in front of Edward. Edward looked at it for a minute, and then looked up at me, questioningly.

" Go ahead, sweetie. Try it." I said assuringly. He looked back at it, then up at me again. I laughed. " For me?" I asked. Edward smiled then turned to the spoon and opened his mouth wide. Esme put the soup in his mouth and we all watched as he ate it.

" Mmm…" he said. When he smiled and clapped his hands, we all sighed in relief. Esme finished feeding him the rest of the soup and went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I held Edward closer to me, making sure not to press on his stomach, and asked, " Do we have to burp him?" We all turned to Alice as she had a vision. She nodded.

" Well, for this time, yes. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't. But, he's old enough so you don't have to do it often." Alice assured me. I nodded and put Edward over my shoulder and patted his back. After a minute, we all heard a small burp from him.

The girls awed as the guys laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes at them and smiled at Edward as he yawned.

" Naptime!" Alice said cheerfully. Edward pouted.

" No nap!" Edward said, shaking his head. I smiled and touched his nose.

" Yes nap." I said. As I headed up the stairs, Alice held up something. "Here. You'll need to change him also. Don't worry, it'll be better than last time." I thanked her and took the diaper.

" You have to change him _again?" _Emmett asked in disbelief. " Man, he goes more times than Bella!"

" Hey." I said, blushing. Emmett just grinned at me and stood up. " You're coming?" I asked surprised. I thought after the last time that Emmett would be scared to be near a diaper again.

" Yup. I'm gonna video tape you changing him." Emmett said gleefully. When he saw everyone's disgusted expression, he explained. " I figured that when Edward turns back to normal, we could show him these videos to tease him. We can use it as blackmail." Jasper came up to him and hit his fist with Emmett's.

" Excellent." Jasper said, appreciately. I just rolled my eyes at them but went upstairs to change Edward.

After I changed Edward, who was red which embarrassment and anger when Emmett kept teasing him, I laid him down on the bed. When I turned to move away, he started to whimper. I quickly went back to him and pressed my lips to his forehead.

" Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be right here. I just need to go change and clean up myself." I said, noting my shirt that was dirty by the spilled baby food. Edward just stared at me as I got up and went to get a new shirt. He started to cry as I went to the bathroom; I sighed and picked him up. I went to the baby bag and picked out a stuffed animal for him. I smiled. It was a lion.

" Here you go, Edward." I said, handing him the toy. " Play nicely." He smiled and hugged the lion tightly. I laughed when he put the tail in his mouth and started to chew it. When I tried to go to the bathroom again, Edward whimpered softly. I came back and decided to change in his room.

I pulled the shirt over my head and that left me with only a bra on. I looked at Edward and noticed that he was staring at me intently, blushing again. I felt myself turn red as I quickly put on the new shirt. I hoped that Edward wouldn't remember this when he turned back to normal again.

I finished changing and went to stretch out next to Edward. I turned to my side and put my arm over him, pulling him close to me. I smiled when Edward let out a tiny yawn and closed his eyes, cuddling to me.

" Night-night Bewa. I wuv you." He whispered quietly and slowly fell asleep. I smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

" I love you to Edward. Have a good nap." I told him quietly, and held him close as I watched him sleep.

***********

**=D**

_I'm a high school graduate…I'm a high school graduate…I'M A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE!!! I'll get off my high and be back to normal next chapter, I promise._


	4. Bathtime Merriment

*** At first, I was going to complain about the amount of reviews I'm getting and how it's not enough. But then my period ended and I realized how stupid I was being and how ungrateful I am for the amount of reviews I **_**do **_**get. So please review even if it's just to say 'hi' or 'good' or 'you suck'…okay, maybe not the last one. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story. Love you all!**

****ALERT! My other story, "Don't Worry, I Won't Forget You" has been officially deleted and now under repairs. I will post up the new version maybe after this story. Unlike this story, there will be **_**major**_** changes in DWIWFY.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer: Hey…Excuse me?**

**Me: Whhhaaat?**

**Stephenie: What are you doing in bed? Are you sick?**

**Me: **_(sarcastic)_** No. It's just my time of month again. Ugh… Do me a favor, and tell everyone the discl- **_(leans back in bed and falls asleep)_

**Stephenie: Alright. SHE DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I DO.**

_Chapter 4:Bathtime Merriment_

" Bewa! Wake up, Bewa!"

I felt a light tug on my shirt and opened my eyes to see Edward pouting at me. I laughed and sat up, messing up his hair. I realized that I fell asleep and yawned, stretching out my legs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six. So I've been sleeping for three hours.

" How long have you been up?" I asked, smiling at him. I focused on his clothes and wondered why he was wearing five different coats, a pair of blue and green socks on his hands and a pair of black boxers on his head.

" Five minutes before you did!" Alice sang out, opening the door and quickly coming to sit on the bed. " Don't freak out, okay?"

" About what? And what happened to Edward?" I asked, trying not to laugh as I took the boxers off his head. She pointed down and I saw the mess that scattered all over the floor.

Books were strewn everywhere…or what was left of them. The pages were all shredded and they didn't look like they could be considered books anymore. Clothes hung off the shelves and cd's were thrown everywhere. I stared at them, shocked. I couldn't believe I didn't notice this sooner.

" What happened?!" I asked, still staring at what could now be called a disaster zone.

"Did I sleep through an earthquake?" That was the only reason I could think of.

" No." Alice answered, giggling. " Edward did this." I gave her an incredulous look.

" _Edward?_" I asked, my eyes bugging out. She giggled more and nodded. " But you said he only woke up five minutes before _I _did."

" He got bored waiting for you. And he's fast even though he still crawls." Alice told me.

" Why didn't you stop him?" Surely she could hear the chaos being caused.

"I thought about it, but he seemed so happy and was having so much fun that I didn't want to interrupt him."

" And the others?"

" Gone hunting, but they should be back any minute now. I stayed to take care of you two when you woke up."

" You didn't do a good job then." I said, rolling my eyes at her. I kept staring at what used to be the dresser. It was covered by a ton of clothes now. " Edward's so going to be mad at Edward. I mean, he'll be mad at himself…no I mean- never mind! Edward's going to be mad, period." I warned.

" Stop worrying about his reaction. Just be happy that we can get away with this for the time being. We won't be able to later on." Alice pointed out. She was right; now that baby Edward was here, we could do anything we wanted without his complaints. No matter how stupid or dangerous it was.

" You're right." I agreed, still uncertain. Alice clapped her hands together in excitement.

"See? Don't worry about it Bella. There's almost four days until Uchenna gets here and until then, we'll have so much fun! I got all our activities planned out. I just have to prepare them." Alice told me.

" Fine, but we'll have to do them tomorrow." I said.

" Why?" Alice whined, looking sad.

" Because, it's late already and I hope you remembered that Edward needs his sleep." I told her sternly.

" But he just woke up!" Alice protested. I rolled my eyes.

" Alice, he's a _baby_. He needs to sleep more often than teenagers and adults do." I informed her.

"All right. But tomorrow we get to go out." I nodded and Alice smiled with satisfaction. I turned to Edward and giggled as he crawled under the blanket. He peeked out his head and smiled at me.

" How was your nap, sweetie?" I asked, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. He giggled and got out of the blanket, clapping his hands. I laughed along with him and put him on my lap.

" I dweam!" Edward cried proudly. My smile became wider as I started to take off the coats when I noticed he started to sweat. I opened his jumper and realized his shirt was completely drenched with sweat, so I took that off him too.

" And what did you dream about?' I asked him, wiping his back with the towel Alice handed me. Alice helped me hold Edward down as he started to squirm. " Is that ticklish?" I teased, and then I laid him on the bed and started to tickle his sides. He laughed happily and we joined him. He was so adorable when he tried to escape my wrath.

" YOU!" he yelled, still breathless from laughing too hard. I stopped and looked at him, confused.

" What?" I asked. He sat up and smiled at me.

" I dweam of you, Bewa!" Edward said loudly. He put his tiny hand in mine and smiled crookedly at me. I didn't think it was possible, but he dazzled me just as much as a baby then as a teenager. I kissed his forehead and hugged him.

" I dreamed of you too." I whispered to his ear. I let him down and then suddenly shifted my legs uncomfortably. " Alice, can you hold Edward for a minute?" I quickly held Edward's lips together before he protested. " Edward, I really need to…have a human moment. Right now. Please let Alice hold you? Just for now." I pleaded, sticking my bottom lip out. Edward stared at me then nodded his head. I gave him a quick kiss before handing him to Alice. He started to whimper, but stopped when I told him I'd be right back.

I quickly went into the bathroom and did my business. I stayed a little longer to brush my teeth and brush the forest that was my hair. When I came back, I giggled at a disgusted looking Alice carrying a naked Edward in one arm and holding a dirty diaper in the other.

" That was completely disgusting." Alice said, grimacing as she handed me back Edward. I looked down at him and he was blushing again.

" What happened while I was gone?" I asked, patting Edward on the back, reassuringly. I still didn't get why a baby would blush. Being naked was natural to babies. Not Edward, apparently.

" As soon as you left, I started to smell something horrible and realized it was Edward. When you didn't come back yet, the smell was so unbearable that I decided to change him." She shuddered at the memory. "I was so gonna apologize to Emmett because now I knew how it felt to change Edward, but I decided not to after Emmett came in here with his stupid video camera and teased me. But then things…_happened _when I tried to choose Edward's clothes so now Emmett is cleaning himself-good for him. Jasper was right; that was _definitely _more Edward than I needed to experience."

"What happened to Emmett?" I asked, curiously. Alice grinned evilly.

"You don't want to know. When I couldn't find the diapers I then remembered that they were downstairs. I grabbed Edward, but he started to cry saying we needed to wait for you. So I ended up just standing here with baby red cheeks, waiting for you." Edward stuck his tongue out at her at the nickname and Alice just stuck hers out too.

" Well, since Edward's already naked," I blushed when Alice grinned at that. " Stop it, he's a baby. Anyway, I might as well give him a bath before we come down. Also, he looks like he needs to cool off. He's so sticky." I grabbed a towel hanging from the bed and took Edward to the bathroom.

I tripped on the way, but thankfully caught myself. Edward looked at me and asked, " Bewa ok?"

" Yes, I'm okay." I smiled at him and opened the bathroom door.

When I came in, Rosalie was already in there back from hunting, testing the bath water. All his toiletries were there already and on the side of the tub, there was a huge bag full of bath toys. I handed Rose the towel and tested the water myself before sitting Edward in it. I smiled when he started to splash around.

" Here." Rosalie said, handing me a bottle of bubble bath. " I thought Edward might enjoy his bath better if he had this." I smiled and thanked her, taking the bottle. I put some in the water and watched as the bubbles started to invade the tub.

" Boo-buls!" Edward yelled, splashing around happily. Rosalie and me laughed as he splashed us with the 'boo-buls' too. I heard the door quickly open and close and saw Emmett video taping us. I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand to wave at the camera. No matter what his intention, I was happy Emmett was taping these moments. I never wanted to forget these memories.

"Is that a vomit stain?" I asked Emmett, pointing at his shirt.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"What happened when I was gone?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Clothes." He didn't seem to want to say anymore so I let the subject drop. Edward started to splash the bath bubbles everywhere.

" Well, it looks like Christmas came early this year." I commented trying not to laugh as I saw Emmett nose and chin were covered in the suds. Edward looked at him and clapped his hands together, pointing.

" Santa! Santa!" Edward yelled happily. We all laughed as Emmett started to 'ho-ho-ho'. Rosalie put some of the toys in the water and we all watched as Edward started to play 'sea adventure'.

" The boat come here and the scuwa diwer go bye-bye!" Edward said, throwing the scuba diver off the boat. Emmett joined him and Rosalie rolled her eyes, but a smile was touching her lips.

" He has the spirit of a child." Rosalie told me, sighing as she looked at Emmett now holding a rubber whale.

" That not such a bad thing." I pointed out. She smiled at me and agreed. We watched as Edward was pretending to be the hero and Emmett was the damsel in distress.

" I save you!" Edward cried, taking the little scuba man and dipping it into the water to save the little girl that Emmett was holding.

" Help! Help!" Emmett yelled, using a falsetto voice. Rosalie and I snickered at him and he grinned. " Somebody help littl' ol' me!" Emmett said, faking a southern voice. Edward used the scuba man to swim to her, and he grabbed her and took her to the boat.

" Here. You safe now. I save you." Edward assured her using a low voice. He looked at me proudly and I giggled, patting his head. " What your name." Edward asked, still playing around."

" Me?" Emmett asked. " Why I'm Lucille Ball." Rose and I laughed even harder at the name. I could tell that the last show he saw was 'I Love Lucy'." Thank you for savin' me. You're my hero." Emmett said, batting his eyelashes at him. Edward smiled up at me and yelled out, "I a hero!"

" You're definitely my hero." I told him, kissing him on his soapy cheek. " Now since you're in the tub, lets clean you up." I suggested. I shampooed his head as Rosalie washed his body. Edward kept giggling at the sensation and splashed us all with water. I brushed Edward's teeth- as little as he had- with his tiny toothbrush and rinsed him off.

After he was finally clean, I lifted him up and Rose wrapped him in the towel. Emmett helped drain the tub and turned back to his camera, which he laid on the counter so it would tape everything.

" Edward, give a shout out to, well, yourself!" Emmett yelled, turning the camera to him. Edward looked at the camera and waved his hand, shyly.

" Hewo!" He said, blushing. We all awed at him and Emmett turned the camera to Rosalie.

" Rose. Show the camera some love." Emmett told her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled and greeted the camera.

" Hi. Edward, you're so adorable as a baby and I definitely like you better this way. If you don't mind, do us all a favor and _don't grow up." _Emmett and I laughed when she said this. She kissed Edward's forehead and smiled when he giggled. Emmett turned the camera towards me and said, " Bella! Tell your future husband a few words!"

" I love you." I told the camera. I rolled my eyes when Emmett replied; "Aw…I love you too, but I'm pretty sure Rose and Edward would kill _me _if we took our relationship any further." I splashed him with water then turned back to the camera.

" I miss you but I completely love you as much as a baby as I do as a vampire. And you're so adorable!" I turned to Edward and kissed his cheek. We all laughed when he blushed and hid his face in my neck.

" Hey Eddie! You blush as much as Bella does. Maybe even more!" Emmett commented in the video.

" Okay, let's get Edward dressed and go down so he can eat." I said as I heard Edward stomach growled.

" Why don't you leave Edward with us and clean up yourself." Rosalie suggested to me. I looked down and noticed that I was the most drenched one.

" Are you sure you can handle him?" I asked her. She nodded and held her arms up for Edward. I tried to hand him to her, but Edward held me tight, crying. " Sweetie, I need to clean up now. Rose will take good care of you." I cooed at him. He stopped crying but whimpered at me.

" Bella needs to dry off, sweetheart." Rosalie said gently. " You don't want her to get sick in those clothes, do you?" She asked. He pouted, but shook his head. I handed him to Rose, but this time he let me. Rosalie held him in her arms and looked as if she would be crying if she could. I could tell that this was the closest she would ever feel to being a mother. The look on her face was complete bliss. Emmett came up to them and held Edward's hand.

" Thank you." Emmett said seriously. " You made Rose so happy." Emmett patted Edward's head. Rosalie brought Edward close to her and kissed his cheek before tickling him a little. Edward giggled and Rose laughed with him.

I smiled at the picture they made and waved them good-bye as they left. I felt happy for Rose and but a little sad that Edward was gone. My arms felt empty without Edward there. I sighed and lifted the hem of my shirt. I stopped when I noticed the camera still there, filming. I dropped my hands and took it. It had filmed everything. I opened the door and called to Emmett.

" There it is. I totally forgot." Emmett said, taking the camera. " Thanks. We're changing Edward now. Have a nice shower…but not _too _nice." Emmett added, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

" Emmett!" I yelled, blushing madly. I slammed the door and heard him laughing outside. I took a deep breath and started my shower. After I was done, I wrapped my self in a towel and went to Edward's room to change. It was getting late so I decided to wear a green tank top and blue shorts for sleeping. I went downstairs and saw Rosalie feeding Edward yogurt on her lap.

" How did it go?" I asked, sitting next to Rosalie.

" He was the perfect angel." Rosalie answered, giving Edward a spoonful of yogurt. "He didn't fuss or cry. He was a good boy." She kissed Edward on the top of his head as he blushed. I smiled at him and held his hand.

" He must really like you." I told Rosalie.

" Really? Do you think so?" Rosalie asked, brightening. I smiled at her.

" Yes. Edward usually fusses with anyone who isn't me. Do you remember Alice?" She nodded and Emmett came up to us and sat down, laughing.

" I got her on tape. It was hilarious!" Emmett said, chuckling.

" So if he doesn't cry, he likes you. He also looks comfortable with you right now." I added. Rosalie could detect the note of sadness in my voice; even though I tried to hide it.

" He loves you more." She assured me. I smiled at her sadly. I knew it made Rosalie happy that she got along with Edward, but I still felt a little jealous that he wasn't all mine anymore. Edward saw this, and held his hands up to me, bouncing in Rose's lap anxiously. She handed him to me and Edward held my face, kissing me on the cheek.

" I wuv you, Bewa. No be sad." Edward told me, looking like he might cry himself. I smiled at him and kissed his nose.

" I love you too. I'm okay now." I told him. He smiled at me then faced Rose.

" Come here, pease?" Edward asked her. She leaned towards him, and surprised us all when he kissed her cheek. " I wuv you too Wosie! You like momma!" Edward told her, cheerfully. Rose smiled widely at him and kissed her forehead. I never seen her so happy before. Edward turned to Emmett and said, " You fun Emmy! My furavwite bwower!"

" What?" Emmett asked at me, confused. He wasn't used to baby talk.

" He says you're his favorite brother." I translated. He grinned at Edward and patted his leg.

" You're my favorite brother too, Edward. But only when you're a baby. Don't tell Jasper." Emmett said. Edward smiled and closed his mouth tightly. We all laughed and Rosalie finished feeding him.

" Where's Alice and Jasper anyway?" I asked as Rosalie got up to put away the bowl. It finally hit me that they weren't with us.

" Jasper took Alice hunting. Alice also has to finish preparing her plans for tomorrow. You won't see them till tomorrow." Emmett answered.

" Do you know what she has planned?" I asked.

" No. We can't read minds." Rosalie said, coming back to sit down. " You look so cute Edward." Rosalie cooed at him. I looked down and saw him wearing blue footsie pajamas with a wicked vampire bat design on the back.

" The design was my idea." Emmett said proudly. I rolled my eyes. Of course. I smiled at Edward and help him closer to me.

" You are the most adorable baby in the world." I told him. He gurgled at me and played with my finger. We all watched tv for a while until Emmett sighed.

" This is completely boring. And why do we have to watch Playhouse Disney?" Emmett complained.

" Because Edward's still a baby and he's too young to watch adult shows." I told him.

" This is also very educational for him." Rosalie added. " So be quiet and let Edward enjoy this show." Emmett sighed and looked into the camera.

" Hi, Emmett here! I'm sooo bored right now. The things I do for you Eddie. First I had to change your diaper-"

" You didn't even change it!" I protested, interrupting him. He just ignored me and continued talking.

" Then we had to feed you. You are so glad that Esme got the slop off the floor. Then we had to put you to sleep. I had to admit, seeing you sleep talk was funny."

" He sleep talks?" I asked, shocked.

" Yeah, he said things like, 'Bewa' and 'don't weave' and ' kissy-kissy'." Emmett grinned. I blushed at the last word and looked down to see Edward blushing too.

" Anyway, after that, we had to shower you. Bella was _especially _happy to see you in your birthday suit." I flushed and threw a pillow at Emmett.

" I was not!" I yelled.

" Oh, so you're saying that what you saw turned you off?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows?

"No! But I, I mean I wasn't- Edward's just a-" I just shut my mouth. I was sure that

Emmett would just throw back anything I said straight to my face.

" See bro? I guess you weren't a turn-off." Emmett said, ignoring my glare. He continued.

"So we showered you and play lots of fun games. You were even cheating on Bella with Lucille Ball." Rosalie and I had to laugh at that. " But not before Alice had to change you. That was hilarious! Don't worry, I got it on tape. You made my Rose happy and I really want to say thank you for that. All of that was okay and even fun. But this." Emmett turned the camera to show the tv. " This is pure torture. I can't believe you making me watch this crap."

" Emmett!" Rosalie scolded, hitting him on the head. " This is good for Edward. It'll teach him important things about life."

" Yeah, like that?" Emmett suggested pointing to the screen. The screen showed Mickey, Donald and Goofy disguising themselves as women. " Teaching him how to be gay. Perfect. I'm sure Edward would need to know how to put lipstick on in the future."

" We could always watch PBS." I suggested. I changed the channel and Barney came on screen.

" Ahh! Turn it off!" Emmett screamed, covering his eyes. " This is even worse!"

" Be quiet." Rosalie hissed. " You're upsetting Edward." Edward jumped at the noise and started to cry. I put him over my shoulder and cradled his head, soothing him.

" It's okay, baby. Emmett was just being a idiot." Emmett pouted at me and I just ignored him. "Don't cry. Everything's okay now." Edward cries soon stopped and Rosalie got up to wipe his face. " See? Better?" I asked, nuzzling his cheek. He giggled and nodded.

" Apologize, Emmett." Rosalie demanded.

"Sorry, Edward." Emmett said, sullenly. Then he brightened and said, " Can we please turn off the tv though? Please don't' torture me with this?" he pleaded. I looked at Edward to see if it was okay with him. He nodded. Rosalie turned off the tv and Emmett sighed in relief.

" All right. Now what?" I asked. Edward started to get anxious so I patted his leg. " Edward's getting restless."

" Let's tell stories!" Emmett suggested, excitedly.

" That's not such a bad idea." Rosalie commented, surprised. It was obvious that she thought Emmett would suggest something dangerous or something.

" It's a good idea. It's almost getting late anyway, so we could tell Edward a bedtime story before going to sleep." I added.

" What story can we tell him?" Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together.

" I don't know." I shifted Edward so he was cradled in my arms comfortably. His head rested against my shoulder and he let out a little yawn. Rosalie and I couldn't help but 'aww' at him. Emmett chuckled and got it on tape.

" Damn, even I think it's cute." Emmett admitted.

" Let's tell just one story." Rosalie suggested. " We don't want Edward to stay up too late."

" And we wouldn't want to face Alice's wrath if she finds Edward sleeping during whatever she had planned tomorrow." I added.

" Okay. One story only. I'll tell it!" Emmett said, raising his hand up and bouncing up and down like a first-grader.

" Go ahead." I said, getting Edward and myself comfortable for the story.

" But it has to be PG" Rosalie warned. Emmett agreed and she leaned into his shoulder,

relaxing.

" Okay…now here it goes." Emmett began.

**=D**

_Alert! I decided that if you review, I will give you a sneak peek at the next chapter- and I'll keep doing that for the rest of the story! So if you review on chapter 3, I'll give you a peek on chapter 4. Review on chapter 5, get a peek at chapter 6. Get it?_

_I usually don't advertise other people's stories because I prefer you all to just read my story, but you all should read "__**Always" **__by __**xlovexlustx**__. It's a one-shot that is completely amazing. Read it now! I got hooked and you will probably be hooked too! It's that good._

_I hate it when authors don't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. It's irritating and I don't work like that. But I have no problem with bribes…;) _


	5. A Story before Bed

***********

***HOLY FIZZLESTICKS! My reviews for chapter 4 was _amazing._ They actually doubled. Doubled! Please, let's try to accomplish that again. Oh my goodness…I'm so happy!**

**-To _Alice Fashion Cullen__: _The email address you gave me so I could send the sneak peek to your cousin didn't show up in the review. I tried looking for it, but there was no address to send to. So I'm sorry that you didn't receive it. I suggest that you can either sign up as a member (it's not that hard, pretty easy actually) or you can send me a review _and _a pm and maybe the address will show up there. I still prefer the first option though-in my opinion J**

****I UPDATED A ONE-SHOT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. More information on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Me and Edward got into an argument. I told him I was Bella Swan and he said I wasn't. I said, 'prove it'. He pointed out that Bella doesn't have black hair. I told him I was going emo. He insisted that I wasn't. I told him he could 'bite me'. To my pleasure…_HE DID_! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

_Chapter 5: A Story before Bed_

" Okay…now here it goes."

Emmett stopped and got up. He went in the kitchen and came back with candles and a lighter. He turned down the lights and sat back down, lighting the candles.

" Just setting the mood." Emmett explained, lighting the last candle. When he finished, the whole room had an eerie look to it. Edward cuddled closer to me, and I chuckled, as I held to him tighter. I couldn't believe I would see the day that Edward was scared.

Emmett seeing this laughed quietly and grabbed the camera to position it so it taped the whole room.

" Do you ever charge that thing?" I asked, pointing to the camera.

" It has a battery that can last a whole year. I bought it somewhere in Arabia." Emmett told me.

" Didn't you _steal _it?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

" I _borrowed _it. Completely different." Emmett said innocently, giving Rose a quick kiss. He leaned forward and started his story.

" Now this story is long, and for big kids only. So if you think you'll be too scared, I suggest you leave now." Emmett only looked at Edward as he said this.

" I a big boy." Edward said, pouting a little and crossing his arms. Emmett nodded, chuckling and began.

" Well, I want you to know that before Esme bought this area, it was originally owned by someone named Steve Jenners. When Esme was writing the land area papers and all that, Mr. Jenners' warned her that if she were smart, she wouldn't live here. Esme, of course, was not scared- being vampires of course. But she asked him why anyway. He sighed, and began his tale.

" About one year ago, before we came, there was a house built near here that was owned by the Francis family. They consisted of the mom, the dad, their two daughters-Jenny and Glenda- and their youngest son, Christopher. The father didn't like the noise and lights that the other houses brought around in Forks. So he decided to build a house out here and live in peace.

" The mom and dad went to work everyday so they were never in the house during the day. Jenny was about your age Bella, so being a teenager, she went out a lot. Glenda-about fourteen- was very active in sports and school. She was also too busy all the time so she didn't stay during the day neither. That left only eight year old Christopher.

" His parents hired a nanny. Stupidly, it was a sixteen year-old girl with an addiction for phones. When she came over, she just talk to her friends and forgot all about Christopher. Since he was still young and not very interactive, Christopher spent most of his time alone, exploring these woods by himself. He was a very curious boy and loved to experience the wonders of nature."

Emmett leaned even more forward so his face was lit by the candlelight. As this happened, he look even more scary and Edward started to whimper, hiding his face in my chest. I glared at Emmett as he grinned. Rosalie saw this and hit him on the head, tugging him back to the couch.

" It's okay Edward," I assured him, rubbing his back. "I'm here. No need to be scared." Edward peeked at Emmett, still holding onto my shirt and Emmett continued.

" So when the nanny came, Christopher would sneak out everyday to these woods and come back when it was almost lunchtime before anyone noticed he was gone. In the woods, he would always visit this particular tree. It was _very _deep in the woods and was hidden in something like a cave. The only way you could see it was if you were a little kid; it was very small and secluded. It was his favorite place to hang out. The tree's branches looked like this." Emmett demonstrated by bending his fingers in a sick way – like claws- and pointing them down. " For some reason, instead of fear, Christopher found comfort in this. It was like the tree was protecting him and wanted to hug him."

"Then, when he went out one day, but he didn't come back. The stupid teenager of course, didn't notice until the family came home that evening and asked where he was.

" He's upstairs, just like he always is." She insisted, starting to look scared at the fury on the parents face.

" No, he isn't. We just checked and he's not there!" Mr. Francis yelled at her.

" Where's Christopher?!" Mrs. Francis shrieked, going to hysterics. The girl's came back and after checking the whole house, affirmed that Christopher was missing. The parents fired the teen and wanted to sue her. Of course, she was still a minor, but she was grounded later by her parents and had to live with the guilt of losing Christopher.

" Weeks past, and Christopher was still not found. Mr. Francis sent search parties, but they always came back empty-handed. Six months passed, and Christopher was officially considered lost. The parties stopped searching and the Francis family was distraught.

" The girl's were cleaning his room, looking sadly at his things, until Glenda noticed something.

" Jenny! Look at these!" Glenda held up a pair of Christopher's shoes. They were covered in moss and grass. " Christopher must have walked in the woods often. He's done this before."

" But why didn't he come back this time?" Jenny asked. The sisters decided to look for Christopher themselves. They stayed home the next day and went to search the woods. When they got in deeper, Glenda suddenly noticed an opening. She pointed out the hole to Jenny and they went towards it. Jenny commented that no adult would have noticed this, only a child.

" They were both pretty skinny so they fit in the hole, no problem. They searched the area and stopped when they came to a particular tree. They found Christopher." Emmett stopped and grinned as Edward started to shake. I held onto him tight, knowing it wasn't because of the cold that he did this. I started to feel scared myself.

" Wha happen to Cwistoper?" Edward asked, quietly. Emmett grinned wider at him.

" Do you really want to know?" Emmett asked, ominously. Edward paled and I glared at Emmett.

" Just get on with the story." I said, patting Edward's head, trying to calm him and myself down.

" Christopher was sitting on the foot of the tree, looking ahead blankly. His face was scratched so badly that they almost couldn't recognize him. The trees branches were twisted around the little boy's body and from far away, it looked like it was hugging him. But the girl's knew that the branches choked his body and strangled him. The scary part was the hole in the front of the tree. A face, a _human _face, was there smiling at the two girls. The girl's finally got over their shock and screamed, trying to get out of there. But when they got to the opening of the cave, it was closed.

" Their parents came home that night, and was horrified to find them gone. The search parties came again as they tried to find them, but they were lost forever. Depressed and horror-struck from losing _all _of their children, Mr. And Mrs. Francis decided to move away. Mr. Francis burned down the house, trying to erase all the horrible memories. They left and never came back again.

" Mr. Jenners' finished his story there and sighed. Esme was sad for the children and asked what kind of tree that was. Mr. Jenners' told her that it was a demon tree. It belonged to a woman who killed herself because she could never have children. She was buried in that soil and was reborn as a tree. They say that the tree loved children and would take any child it could. It would kill the child so its spirit would rest in peace with the woman." Emmett looked at Edward suddenly with horror in his eyes. That just made Edward whimper even more. My legs started to hurt as his fingers pierced into them.

" The tree is still there in the woods, and it wants more." Emmett warned him.

" Mor?" Edward asked, nearly to tears.

" Yes, _more._ She only has three children so far. Jenny- a teenager, Glenda- a preteen, and Christopher- a child. What she really wants most is a _baby._"

" Baby?" Edward asked, terrified.

"Yes." Emmett nodded.

" LIKE YOU!"

Edward and I screamed as Emmett suddenly appeared behind us and yelled in our ears. I fell off the seat and landed on the floor, Edward safely on my lap, crying now. Emmett fell on the floor too, laughing hysterically. After giving him a glare, Rosalie ran to us and helped me try to soothe Edward.

" What is going on in here?" Esme asked, coming into the room. She took one look at Edward and Emmett and put the pieces together. " Emmett! What did you do to Edward now?" Emmett stopped at the furious look on her face. I was surprised; Esme was never angry. Well, she never showed it.

" I was just telling him a bedtime story." Emmett said innocently.

" More like a horror story!" I yelled at him. I stood up and patted Edward's back, trying to stop the heaving and loud cries he gave out. Esme came up to us and tried to help. I told her what happened while Rosalie tried to say soothing words to Edward, but nothing worked.

" Bewa!…ahhh, Bewa!" Edward screamed, tugging onto the neck of my shirt, still crying.

" It's okay, it's okay. It's was just a story, nothing real." I told him over and over.

" How do you know?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow at me. I shot him my best death look.

" Stop it. Thanks to you, Edward will probably have nightmares!" I yelled out.

" EMMETT! Tell Edward you made that stupid story up right now or you'll definitely be sleeping alone for the next three months!" Rosalie yelled, frustrated that she couldn't stop Edward from crying.

" Okay, okay. That story was all made up. It didn't really happen." Emmett said, not sounding at all apologetic. " But I'm not sure about the demon tree." He added quietly.

" See? It was all made up." I cooed at him. That seemed to make him quiet down a little. " All better?" Edward was sniffled, still whimpering a little, but he nodded. We all sighed in relief and smiled at him.

" Emmett is just an idiot, he can't help it." Rosalie told him, and smiled wider when it caused him to giggle.

" Hey! I take offense at that!"

" You should." Rosalie said, turning to glare at him.

" Emmett Cullen," Esme said in a warning voice. Emmett turned to her. "If Edward gets nightmares tonight, you'll be grounded for one month and from Rosalie for two weeks." Emmett's eyes widened in fear at that. "Do you understand me?"

" Yes, mom." Emmett said sullenly. He looked at Edward's tear-stained face and actually looked regretful. " I didn't know he would get so scared. I really am sorry." He sounded genuinely sorry. Edward cries finally subsided and he kept his face hidden against my neck.

" Well you're not forgiven. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight." I said. I rubbed Edward's back and heard him yawn. All that crying must have made him really tired.

" Maybe you should bring him upstairs. It's getting late." Esme suggested. I nodded and took him upstairs, bringing the camera with me.

" Good night." I heard Rosalie say before closing the door. Before putting him in bed, I realized that Edward felt a little wet. I took his clothes off and laid him, diaper only, on the bed. For the first time, he didn't blush when I changed him. He looked too scared.

When I finished, I put on new pajamas and went to bed with him, turning off the lights and holding him close to me.

" Bewa?" I heard Edward whisper to me. I looked down and even in the dark, I could see his green eyes.

" Yes? What is it?" I asked him gently, pushing away his head from his forehead.

" No twee?" he asked in a scared voice. I sighed; I hoped Esme and Rosalie punished Emmett no matter what.

" No, there is no such thing as a demon tree. Your idiot of a brother-" I heard Emmett complained from downstairs, but ignored him, "made the whole thing up. He was just trying to scare you." I told him gently. "Besides, if the tree does come here- but it won't, it can have me first. I'll protect you." I smiled; I always wanted to be superman. For once, I could be.

" NO!" I jumped at Edward's loud voice. If I didn't know better, he sounded angry. " No can be hurt! Wu must be safe. Bewa no twouble! I take care of wu." He told me. I sighed. And he accused _me _of having no self-preservation.

" Let's discuss this tomorrow." I suggested. "Right now, you need to sleep. Okay?" he nodded and yawned. Slowly we drifted off to sleep together.

...

I woke up immediately to Edward crying. I turned on the bed lamp and held him close to me. He was having a nightmare.

" Shh…shh…it was just a nightmare. You're awake now." I told him. " I'm going to kill Emmett." I muttered to myself. Edward stopped crying after a while, but still didn't fall asleep. " Sweetie, you need to sleep." I told him gently. He shook his head. I sighed.

" Okay, well…why don't _I _tell you a story to help you go to sleep?" He started to look more terrified, " It's not scary, I promise." I added quickly. He still looked reluctant, but nodded. I sat him on my lap and thought about which story I should tell him. I thought about Cinderella, but that was too girly for a boy. Than I thought of Hansel and Gretel, but it involved the woods and witches. Not good. I finally found the right story and looked at Edward, starting my story.

" This is a fairytale. It involves two very unlikely people who find love within each other. There are many versions, but since your still young, I will tell you the Disney one. The story is called, 'Beauty and the Beast'." From there, I started with how the prince first got turned into a beast. I laughed when Edward said that he deserved that.

I moved to the part where Maurice, Belle's father, finds the castle and gets locked up by beast. When I talked about Belle, Edward smiled and told me that she was like me.

" How so?" I asked him.

" She quiet, like to wead, and pwetty. Just like wu." Edward told me happily. I guess he was right- except maybe the last trait. " 'Bewa' mean 'beautiwul'." He informed me.

" Really?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and I smiled.

I continued telling him about how Belle finds searches for her father and makes a deal with Beast. When I got to Gaston, Edward scowled. I didn't blame him; Gaston was one of my most hated Disney characters. He was so stupid and conceited. I got to the part with the rose and the wolves. Even as a human baby, Edward hated the wolves.

I told him that when Beast saved Belle, they started to become friends. Edward laughed at all the silly things they did together, and the sound of it made me join him. He liked the household items, especially the teacup-Chip I think. When I told him about the ballroom dance, I sang him the chorus of the song from the movie. I was no Celine Dion, but Edward seemed to enjoy it.

When I got to the action stuff, Edward was practically sitting on the edge of my lap, waiting for what will happen. I told him the part where Beast saves Belle, and ends up being fatally wounded. I wiped away the tears from my and Edward's face when I told it where Beast was dying. Belle told the Beast that she loved him just before the last petal fell from the rose, and we were both joyful when Beast turned into the prince again and lived. Edward cheered when the curse was broken, and Belle and the prince got married.

" And they lived happily ever after." I ended. Edward sighed, and cuddled into me in contentment. " Did you like the story?"

" Yes." Edward said, uncertainly.

" What's the matter?" I asked.

" Why Belle love Beast? He a scawy monser."

" Edward," I said slowly, making sure I had his attention. " Just because someone looks like a monster, doesn't mean he _is _one."

" But he is." Edward insisted. "Dat why the fairy put the cuwse on him in the firt pwace. And ol the pepol think so too."

" Well, he was a monster, in the beginning. But when he met Belle, she brought out the good in him and his love for her made him human again. Belle loves Beast. Not for his looks or his money, or the person he used to be. She loves him for who he is, now and present. Do you understand?"

" Bewa?"

" Yes?"

" If I turn to a monser rite now, will wu still luv me?" Edward asked. I knew he was serious and for a moment, he looked just like the old Edward. I smiled at him and

caressed his cheek in my hand.

" Yes." I told him. " I love you and will always love you." He smiled and I kissed his nose. He giggled.

" Weally?" he asked, eyes bright.

" Really."

" Forewer?"

" Even longer." I told him, swinging him in my arms. " For all eternity!" I said loudly. We both laughed together, and when I put him down, he yawned. " Now it's time to sleep. Alice has plans for us tomorrow." I told him, resting his head on a pillow and hugging him.

" Would you like your lion?" I asked, holding it up so he could see it. He nodded and reached for it, saying, "Pease?" I laughed and gave it to him. He hugged it close to him and I put my arms around the both of them.

" I luv wu, Bewa." Edward yawned, closing his eyes. I smiled.

" I love you too, Edward. Forever."

***********

**=D**

*_I hoped you enjoyed it. I thought 'Beauty and the Beast' was a good way to describe Edward and Bella's love story. I also had a lot of fun writing Emmett's scary story. Please tell me what you guys think and REVIEW! Don't forget that all reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter!_

_**_**Alert**_: I have a new one-shot! It's called, "**See with your heart**". It's my very first contest entry ever! Please wish me luck on winning it and please read it and review. I want to know how it is and if I have a chance of winning. It has a shocking surprise at the end. If you review, my happiness might make me update the next chapter of this story much quicker. So review! Please__ REVIEW!_

**'See with your heart' **_summary__: _Edward and Bella have been friends since forever. But Bella has a secret that everyone is aware of-all except Edward.

_Read and review!!!:)_


	6. Wake up call

***********

***For the first time ever I got a not-very-nice comment. It was for my other story and though it was only one word, it still hurt. I'm overly sensitive and I worked hard on that one-shot. After sleeping it off, I realized that I don't care what that person thinks-I love my one-shot and that's all that matters.**

**-If you don't have anything nice to say or any constructive criticism, then DON'T bother reviewing. It'll just be plain rude and I don't want to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood to think of a clever disclaimer. I'll do one next chapter. And don't comment on the songs-I was too lazy to change them.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

_Chapter 6:Wake up call_

" Rise and shine!"

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, swaying a little from head rush.

Alice was on top the bed, grinning at me. I turned to Edward, who had woken as well and was rubbing his eyes. The whole room was lit so brightly that I started to get a headache.

" What time is it?" I asked, groaning as I tried to hide under the covers from whatever Alice had planned for today. As soon as I was surrounded by darkness, the blankets quickly disappeared, bringing in the light again.

" Bella," Alice told me patiently. "You need to get out of bed now. We need to go soon while it's still early." I looked out the glass wall of the room and realized for the first time that it was still dark out.

" How early is it?!" I demanded, pulling myself up again. I gave up trying to go back to bed and reached for Edward. He crawled towards me and I sat him on my lap, ruffling his already messed hair. "Good morning, sweetie." I cooed to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Mowing Bewa!" Edward said, clapping his hands and giggling. I smiled at him.

" Hey! No 'good morning' for me?" Alice asked, giving me a fake pout. I rolled my eyes.

" You haven't answered me." I said, ignoring her previous question.

" It's four in the morning." She finally answered.

" What?!" I nearly screamed, eyes widening. My voice must have been a little _too _loud because Edward jumped, surprised, and started to cry. I quickly brought him up to me and cradled his head against my shoulder, patting his back. When he calmed down a bit, I whispered soothing words, apologizing. As soon as his sobs subsided, leaving only soft sniffles, I kissed his forehead and turned to glare at Alice.

" Hey. I'm not the one who made him cry in the first place." She pointed out, defending

herself. I just rolled my eyes, but knew that she was right.

" What could you have possibly planned that would require waking up this early?" I asked, not being sure if I wanted to know.

" It's a surprise." Alice merely said. I started to get a sinking feeling in my stomach that whatever she planned, it would be bad. Well, bad for _me, _at least.

" Alice…" I began.

" Bella, don't worry! We're going to have fun today." She assured me.

" Whose definition of fun?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

" Stop with the questions." She snapped at me. She got up and walked towards the door. " Just get ready and come down for your breakfast. You can leave Edward with Rose while you shower. Your clothes for today are already picked." Alice grinned when I moaned at the last part. When she left, I looked to see Edward frowning.

" What's the matter?" I asked, trying to push the ends of his mouth up.

"No go. I wanna stay wit wu." Edward said, his frown becoming deeper.

" Edward," I sighed, standing him up in front of me. " I don't _want_ to leave you. In fact, you're the one person I would like to stay with for all eternity- more even. But we both know that you can't be with me twenty-four seven. No," I held his mouth when he started to argue. " Now I'm going to give you to Rosalie while I shower and I want you to behave like the last time. Understand?" Edward didn't say anything, but just nodded. I smiled at him as I started to tickle him.

" Bewa!" Edward squealed- yes, _squealed_- and we both fell on the bed, me still tickling him.

" Are you ready?" I asked as we both worked to control our breathing.

" Ok." Edward said breathless. With one last tickle, I picked him off the bed and headed out of the room.

" Can I stay wit wu? Pease?" Edward tried one more time as we crossed the hallway.

" If you come with me, what do you expect to see in the bathroom?" I asked. I could tell he finally got the point as comprehension hit him and a dark red flooded his cheeks. Again, I was amazed on how smart he was.

" Exactly." I nodded. We entered the living room and were greeted by everyone. I went to Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch, and reluctantly handed her Edward.

" Now I want you to prove to everyone-especially Emmett- that you _are _a big boy. Behave please." At the mention of Emmett's name, I turned to see him sitting on the couch, away from the television and video games.

" Can I assume that Esme punished you because Edward did get a nightmare last night?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

" Yeah. She _and _Rose both did as soon as we heard him crying." He replied, turning to Rosalie. I couldn't see his expression, but whatever was on it, Rosalie pointedly ignored him.

" Get showered Bella." Alice said after I made no move to leave. "We really do need to leave soon and you're still in your pajamas." She pointed out, looking at my current outfit.

" Don't worry about Edward, Bella." Rosalie told me, keeping her grip on Edward so he wouldn't fall. "I won't let anything bad happen to him. I swear." I nodded. I knew that she would protect Edward from anything out there-he was only a baby after all. But I still felt the same empty, abandoning feeling I did yesterday.

Maybe it wasn't just Edward who had trouble letting go.

I felt Jasper sending me calming waves and I gave him a grateful smile. I sighed and gave Edward my best attempt of a smile as I was capable of at that moment.

" Okay, well…I guess I'll go now." I announced. I gave Edward one last kiss on the cheek before turning to leave the room.

" Bye, bye Bewa! Ca back soo!" I heard Edward yell as I went upstairs.

I entered the shower and sighed. I loved Baby Edward. I did. But I wished that the last few days would pass already and my Edward would be back again. Usually it was Edward comforting me; not the other way around.

As I let the hot water loosen my rigidness, I thought of all the things Alice would want to do while older Edward wasn't around. The possibilities were frightening.

I shuddered as I realized that 'shopping' would be on the peak of her list.

I started to move slower in the shower, taking longer than usual to lather my hair, in hopes of prolonging the moment I had to go down to face whatever Alice planned today.

" Bella! I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs. " I will go upstairs and bathe you myself if you don't hurry up!" she threatened. With that, I was done showering five minutes later.

A bag hung from a hook on the door. I carefully made my way towards it, holding onto the wall so I wouldn't slip and grabbed the bag. When I went in Edward's room, tripping once on the way, I opened the bag.

"ALICE!" I screamed, staring at the outfit she wanted me to wear.

Inside was a white and light tan striped long-sleeve shirt with a sleeveless brown hoodie on top. A pair a matching khaki shorts and brown boots- not high heeled, thank god-were also in there.

The clothes themselves weren't too bad. In fact, they looked comfortable. It was what they

meant that I started to panic.

Hiking. Or at the very least, these were clothes used to go outdoors, mainly in the wilderness.

" Alice!" I screamed again. How could she even think about anything nature-wise with _me_ around? Any wildlife equaled anything physical and athletic to me.

And I didn't mix well with either.

" Bella!" I heard Alice yell in exasperation. " Those clothes would look great on you and they should be actually comfortable for once." I rolled my eyes even if she couldn't see me. As if that were the problem.

" Where are we going?" I demanded again. I heard Alice sigh loudly.

I suddenly heard a 'click' at the door and turned to see Alice glaring at me, arms crossed across her chest. I blushed as I remembered that I only wore a towel. Even if she was a girl, I was still embarrassed. She rolled her eyes as I wrapped it tighter around me.

" Bella." She said, impatiently. " I told you, it's a surprise." Her expression softened at my look of despair.

" Alice." I while. " Please tell me we're not doing anything that involves me getting embarrassed today?" I begged her.

" I can only tell you that you won't get hurt." I groaned. " Bella, I'll be extremely happy if you cooperate. You want me to be happy, don't you?" she asked, making her mouth pout and tremble a bit. She looked at me through pleading eyes, making them look as if they actually held tears in them.

" Alice, that's not fair." I complained. She used that expression when she asked me if she could do my wedding. Of course, I gave in to her. " Besides, you kinda already used that on me before."

" Please?" Alice asked again. I sighed.

" Oh, alright." I agreed tiredly. I knew that would be one battle lost before it even started.

" Yay!" Alice cheered, clapping her hands her hands giving me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing from the room.

" When I get married, Rosalie is my favorite sister-in-law." I muttered to myself when Alice was gone.

" You don't mean that!" Of course she heard me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to get dressed.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Rosalie with Edward on her lap, feeding him. She smiled at me as she gave him another spoonful of strawberry yogurt. Esme turned from the sink and smiled at me also, placing a bowl of fruit with yogurt and a sprinkle of granola on top. This just made me even more positive of where we were going.

" Bewa!" Edward yelled, bringing his arms up to me and opening and closing his fists. We all laughed and Rosalie handed him to me.

" You look so handsome, Edward." I told him, burying my face in his hair.

He wore a green-blue puffy jacket with a pair of matching black pants. He also wore a pair of tiny black gloves and a dark green beanie. He looked adorable-but I guess he would good wearing anything.

Edward blushed as Rosalie gave him more yogurt. " Tank wu." He said, his voice stilted by embarrassment.

After breakfast, Alice practically shoved us into the Volvo to leave. Emmett took the wheel and Rosalie was shotgun as the rest of us sat in the back. One of the things Alice must have bought yesterday was a car seat for Edward.

" Bye Momma! Bye Dada!" Edward waved frantically as we pulled from the driveway. I turned to see Carlisle and Esme waving back also.

" Why aren't they coming?" I wondered.

" Carlisle has to stay and work at the hospital and Esme didn't want to leave him alone so she stayed also." Jasper answered.

" I bet they'll be really _busy _while we're gone." Emmett said slyly. Rosalie smacked him in the head while I gave a little shudder. Of course, everyone noticed this and laughed.

" You have no idea how much I wanted to stuff that food down you two so we could leave already." Alice said, glaring at Edward and I.

" Impatient much?" Emmett teased her, playing with the dial of Edward's radio as he tried to find a station. I just ignored them and stared out the window, trying to figure out where we were going.

A few minutes later, I saw a sign that read ' You are now leaving Forks'.

" We're going to have so much fun, Bella!" Alice said, bouncing up and down in her seat. Her enthusiasm was starting to make me feel dizzy somehow and Jasper, sensing this, calmed Alice somewhat. I sent him a grateful look. " I planned so much fun things today and- ooh, I love this song!" Alice stopped as a new song came on. I recognized it to be 'Circus' by Brittney Spears. Then she started to sing along with it.

_There's only two types of people in this world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well, baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show…_

By this time, Emmett joined in also.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same._

I noticed Edward rubbing the bridge of his nose as Emmett and Alice started to sing louder- practically screaming the words. I took his hand, gently pulling it away from him, and kissed the top of his nose. I didn't like seeing him miserable and he started to giggle, feeling much better.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me,_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus._

I started to tune them out after a while. After that song finished, they decided to sing other songs that they knew would irritate Edward.

" Emmett! Alice!" I yelled when I noticed Edward looking a little sick. But I knew it wasn't from the car ride.

" Oh, c'mon Bella!" Emmett said after singing to 'Hot n' Cold' by Katy Perry. " This is the only time where we can sing stupid and annoying songs without Edward stopping us. And in his car, no less." He added. Then he gave me a pleading look that looked as if it shouldn't belong on his face. " Don't ruin it for us." He begged which made me laugh. I nodded and let them continue.

For the rest of the ride, they continued to sing as Edward looked like he might cry and the rest of us looked on in amusement. An hour later, they decided to give pity to Edward and sung less head-aching songs.

A song I currently liked came on and I found myself singing along with it.

_Tell me why_

_You're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me_

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why, I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you._

" Go Bella!" Emmett cheered as the rest clapped their hands and hooted at my little performance. I blushed and looked out the window again.

" Yay Bewa!" I heard Edward clapping as I turned to him. He wore a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

" _A little too not over you,_ " Alice sang the title out. "I love David Archuleta. He's such a good singer."

" He is. And he's not ugly neither." I agreed.

" Bella!" Emmett said, feigning a shocked and scolding voice. " Talking about other men's looks? What about poor little Edward, here?" I knew he was just kidding, but I decided to play around with him a bit.

" You know, Emmett. Edward's not here- well, not as his usual self- and David _is _pretty handsome...so much it's leaning towards _hot._" I told him. I bit my lip, keeping myself from laughing aloud from everyone's shocked expression.

" Bella!" they all said, still shocked.

" I'm just kidding." I assured them, rolling my eyes. " As if he could even _dream _about competing with Edward." I said, making sure Edward knew it was a joke. He looked back at me and smiled.

" Ah we where yet?" Edward asked, giggling when I nuzzled his cheek.

" Okay. I'm going to purchase a baby dictionary soon." Emmett said, confused on what Edward meant.

" He wants to know if we're there yet." I answered him. I didn't have much trouble understanding Edward as he did. Maybe it was the connection we had.

" We should be there in about an hour." Alice told him.

" And you won't tell me where it is we're going before then, are you?" I asked. She just smiled at me, shaking her head.

" Nope." She said, making a loud 'p' sound. I sighed and started to twirl a strand of Edward's hair. The next half hour was spent on singing car tunes and Emmett's inappropriate comments on what Carlisle and Esme are keeping _busy _with.

A few minutes later, Emmett suddenly took a sharp turn left and I ended up hitting my head hard against the back of his seat.

" Bewa!" I heard Edward screamed. I wanted to tell him I was fine, but my mouth wouldn't open. I felt my body slump forward, and my eyes closed from the sudden dizziness that hit me.

I felt a rumbling but I couldn't figure out what it was. When the car stopped, the rumbling stopped so it must have been the engine. I felt cold arms wrapped around me and laying me down. My eyes were still closed, but my ears still worked.

I heard voices in the background, ranging from worry to panic. Since no one was trying to kill me, I figured that I wasn't bleeding anywhere. I didn't feel unconscious, but I couldn't open my eyes just yet.

Somewhere in the haze I experiencing, I heard someone crying.

It was filled with so much despair and panic that I wanted to hold that crying person and soothe them. The voice sounded like one from a little angel- it was wrong; angels shouldn't cry.

As I was thinking this, realization hit me. I suddenly knew whose voice it belonged to.

Edward.

As soon as I thought this, I opened my eyes and found myself face-to-face with Edward's tear-soaked one.

" BEWA!" Edward screamed, still sobbing. I slowly lifted my hand and cupped his

beautiful face.

" Don't cry." I whispered to him. I cleared my throat and spoke more loudly. "Edward, don't cry. I'm fine. I just hit my head." I assured him. He didn't seem to hear me, but just wrapped his short arms around my neck and hid his face.

I felt cold arms help me up and I could feel the fog in my head start to clear.

" Bella?" I heard Alice behind me. She must have been the one helping my up. I looked up and saw Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett outside the car, looking at me from the window. "I saw it happen, but it was too late for me to warn you." Alice said remorsefully. Before I could open my mouth, Emmett opened the car door and leaned his head in.

" I am so sorry Bella." Emmett apologized, all the teasing and smiling from his usually happy face gone now. "Someone suddenly crossed the street and I had to turn before I killed them. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." I assured all of them. I looked down worriedly at Edward. " Did Edward get hurt?" I rubbed his back as he kept on crying.

" No. He was in his car seat so nothing bad happened to him." Alice assured me. We all tried to calm him down and it broke my heart when I realized he was crying for me. He thought I would be injured or worse.

When none of our attempts worked, I dug into his baby bag on the floor and looked through it. I tried to find something that might calm him down. Finally, I found it and pulled it out.

" Here, Edward. Sweetie, hush now." I cooed to him, placing a pacifier in his mouth. My words finally seemed to register as he stopped sobbing and started sucking it. Everyone was amazed that that small thing stopped Edward from crying.

Emmett stared at Edward's face for a long while. Then he reached and pulled the pacifier from Edward's mouth. As soon as it left Edward's mouth, Edward started crying again. Emmett quickly placed it back and Edward stopped.

" It's like a plug!" Emmett announced happily. I glared at him and Rosalie hit him in the head. He didn't take notice but just kept staring at Edward, grinning. " Once you put it in, no sound comes out. The baby plug." Emmett said in a commercial voice. We all rolled our eyes at him.

" I wonder if that 'baby plug' works on him when he becomes older again." Jasper said, then gave a sly smile. "I dare you to plug Edward when he becomes himself again." Jasper told Emmett.

" You're on." Emmett said with another grin.

Everyone got back into the car and we started driving again. Edward was still holding onto me, and when I tried to put him back in his seat, he held onto me even tighter.

" No go, Bewa." Edward said quietly, burying his face against the side of my neck.

" I wouldn't dream of it, Edward." I whispered to him, kissing the top of his head.

" Ah wu sure wu ok?" Edward asked.

" Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." I told him. I started to kiss every inch of his face, making him giggle and twist around in my arms. I laughed and noticed everyone joining in.

" I luv wu, Bewa." Edward told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and held him close to my heart.

" I love you too, Edward." I told him back.

We drove for a little while longer and after a few more minutes, the car started to slow. We must have been close- if not there- to our destination. I looked out the window and winced.

I had a good idea on where we were, but it still didn't make me feel better.

We found an empty space and parked, cutting the engine. Alice turned and smiled excitedly at me.

" I know it's pretty obvious already, but I know that you want to tell me where we are and what we're doing." I told her, keeping my expression blank. I didn't want to ruin her mood with my own. "So why don't you just tell me already." She smiled wilder and turned to the scenery, showing it as if it were a game show prize.

" Welcome to the California National Park! And we're going CAMPING!"

***********

**=D**

_* I was going to update this on Monday, but I'm in a horrible mood. My grandma…I don't want to talk about it. The only thing that can cheer me up right now is a lot of good reviews right now. So please review- I'm in a crappy mood._

_**I'm behind schedule. Usually I already have 5 chapters all ready done but now I'm only 3. I'm having a hard time focusing because I have a college interview this Tuesday. Don't worry, I always make sure that I have chapters in advance for just in case, but I think I will update on Thursday or next Sunday-I need to set my head straight right now and take a deep breath and relax (sighing)…okay._

_Many thanks and please review!!!_


	7. Baby's Day Out

***********

*** The official Eclipse trailer is now out. I was one of the first to watch it. If you haven't watched it, watch it AFTER you read this. Thank you all for putting up with my bad mood last update. I'm in a better mood now-my college interview went so great that I got in! I am now an official college student! Wow…**

**Also, after a 5-day writer's block, I managed to type 3 full chapters in only 2 days. Even I don't know how I did it. I am now back on track again :D**

****Important A/N on the bottom. Please read it.**

**Disclaimer: Friend-What do you think about my new haircut?**

**Me: (pause) I have never seen anything like it before.**

**Friend: Thank you for not laughing.**

**Me: Trust me…It ain't easy. (pats friend's back) Don't worry. You might have lost your mind, but not your eyesight. Come read my fanfic. It'll make you feel better.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I WISH I DID, BUT THAT WISH COME TRUE BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Chapter 7:Baby's Day Out _

" Welcome to the California National Park! And we're going CAMPING!"

The park was very large and it had to be one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to.

There were many trees and from afar, I could see a huge lake. It looked so peaceful, even with some other camps already in the area. There were no cabins or civilization that I could see of and I mentally cringed that we were going to do this old-fashion.

The place reminded me a bit like Forks. There was green _everywhere!_ I got out of the car, still holding Edward, and looked around.

Instead of feeling the sense of dread, I felt exhilarated and a little excited for being here, out in the wild. There were only two other camps aside from us but they were both set up far away, so I didn't think that they would be in the way.

" We're in California?" I asked Alice as she got up and pretended to stretch.

" Yup. I thought that Forks would be a little too wet for us to set camp so I chose here." She grinned at me and said. "You like it here, don't you?"

" I didn't say that." I told her, ignoring the look she gave me that screamed 'I-told-you-so!'

" But you didn't _not _say it!" she pointed out cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't keep the smile that threatened to break out from penetrating my face.

" I _love _it here." I told her truthfully. She squealed and clapped her hands. " So what is this place called?" I asked.

" I forgot, but I remember that it was famous for their redwood trees." She gestured to the towering trees before us. They looked so unusual, with their leaves draping down, but they were still magnificent. And they were _tall. _It made sense that they were famous- they were so beautiful.

I turned Edward so I could look at his face and he smile at me. I nuzzled his nose, which made him giggle, and he kissed my cheek in return. I laughed at the sensation- it felt like a tiny pair of butterfly wings fluttering across my cheek.

" Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked him, checking him for any missed injuries. The car ride wasn't the best one I've been on and I was worried that Edward did get hurt.

" No wowy. I ok." Edward assured me. I kissed his cheek and let it go.

" What do you think?" I asked him, gesturing towards the forest. Edward looked around and turned to me with a smile.

" Pwetty!" Edward said loudly, clapping his hands. I laughed and kissed his cheek again. I couldn't help it; he was just so adorable.

" Hey!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett carrying two sleeping bags and a tent set. He was frowning at us, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. " Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help us with the bags?" I raised my eyebrows at him and wondered if he was joking or not.

" Are you serious?" I asked, still not sure if he was kidding.

" Of course! These things are _really _heavy." Emmett said, making a show on how the things he carried were actually bringing him down. I rolled my eyes and concluded that he wasn't serious.

" Well, the exercise is good for you." I told him, playfully. He looked at me shocked, then grinned.

" Like I need any." He shot back. He lifted all the equipment above his head and showed off his strength. He flaunted his way all the way to the campground and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward laughed along with me and put his arms around my neck and buried his face. I could feel the trembles of laughter that made its way out of his body and into my own.

" He is such an idiot." Jasper commented, bringing in the rest of the equipment. He stopped in front of me and smiled. I returned it with a self-conscious one of my own. Jasper and me weren't very close and he intimidated me a little. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked in concern.

" Yeah. In my case, no blood equals I'm fine." I told him. He chuckled and I could hear Edward groan softly at the 'no blood' part. I rubbed his back, assuring him that I was only kidding. He lifted his head and smiled at me before looking at Jasper.

" Hewo Asper." Edward greeted, waving his little hand. Jasper chuckled and held Edward's hand on his own.

" I agree with Rosalie. I hope you never grow up." Jasper said. He grinned when Edward pouted and left to help Emmett set up camp. I turned Edward around and patted his back gently.

" He was only kidding." I said softly to him when his frown didn't disappeared. " Besides, I like you no matter what age you are." I could feel him kiss my neck before whispering a quiet, 'tank wu'.

We went to stand by Rosalie and Alice, who were leaning against the car. They were watching Emmett and Jasper argue about what tent piece went with what other piece.

" Haven't you guys gone camping before?" I asked as I watched along with them.

" We have, but never with equipment." Rosalie answered, giving me a sly grin. I wondered what she meant by that, but I suddenly got the feeling that I didn't want to know.

" I'm surprised you didn't choose a more private place to camp, Alice." I commented, looking at the two other campgrounds.

On our right side, about twenty feet away, was a family with six boys and one mom and dad. Only four of the boys looked like they were related and the other two must have been their friends or something.

They all looked our way. They didn't even try to be discreet about it. Their eyes looked back and forth between the guys and us girls- the teenage boys' strayed on us though.

And all the boys looked to be in their high school or college years. Great.

On our left side, was an elderly couple who thankfully, didn't seem to be paying attention to us. They seemed to be in their own little world as they looked around the woods and spoke quietly to each other. Their love for each other was obvious and I smiled at that.

" I thought it would be more…_interesting_, if we had some company for this trip." Alice said, answering my previous question. " And because I know you're going to ask, I checked and the sun is going to be covered by the clouds all day so we won't need to worry about blinding someone. Also, I wanted to stir things up a bit."

" Why are you smiling like that?" I asked, suspiciously. She was looking at me with a secret smile and amusement in her eyes; I didn't like it.

" You'll see…" was all she said.

" I'm surprised you didn't want to go shopping first." Rosalie commented.

" I just went to the mall yesterday. Besides, we're going shopping tomorrow." Alice replied. I groaned at that, but she didn't pay attention to me. " And anyway, I wanted to get here today because that camp," she pointed to the family. "Is leaving tomorrow and I saw that things would be _very _interesting with them here."

" That means you guys have to act human, right?" I asked, looking at the family once more. One of the guys, with red-dyed hair and was about my age, smiled at me and turned to whisper to someone who looked to be his brother. I blushed and looked away.

I saw Alice and Rosalie looking at me in amusement while Edward glared at the redhead guy. This just made me blush harder and I repeated my question, hoping to distract them.

" Yes." Rosalie answered, still looking amused. " But we just need to be more careful than usual." As she said this, she looked darkly at a now-frightened dirty blond guy who looked like he was flirting with her a while ago.

" What's our story?" I asked, playing with Edward's hand as I held him. " How are we going to explain why five teenagers and a baby are going camping with no adults around?" I explained.

" Bella, do you think I didn't come prepared?" Alice asked, sounding a bit hurt. " We'll just say that Rose and Emmett are married and Edward is their child." She explained.

Rosalie looked happy about this and I could see her being a mom. What I couldn't see was _Emmett _being a responsible dad. The thought almost made me laugh.

" I'll make sure that Emmett's on his best behavior." Rosalie assured me, probably knowing what I was thinking.

" You'll be their adopted daughter." Alice continued in their explanation. Emmett being _my _father? This time I did laugh aloud.

" Hey! I can hear that!" I heard Emmett shout from inside the tent.

" Are you serious?" I asked Alice after I calmed down.

" Yes." Alice said, giggling a bit. " He looks old enough, at least." She pointed out. Even if he did, the thought of Emmett being _my _dad was comical.

" Last, Rosalie is still my sister and Jasper is still my husband. So that makes Jasper and I

your aunt and uncle." Alice finished. "That is a lot less complicated than truth." I agreed. Telling them that the Cullens were all siblings and my boyfriend was a baby _would_ be hard to explain.

" So _Aunt _Alice, I still have to ask why you woke me up so early?" I yawned as I asked this. I wasn't as tired now, but I wished I got at least a few more hours of sleep. Thanks to Emmett, I had to wake up to take care of Edward last night.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed my shoulders and gently turned me around, facing me towards the lake. I felt my jaw drop at the scene ahead.

The sun had just risen and its rays reflected across the smooth waves. The sky was a mixture of pink and a magnificent purple. The clouds seem to stretch out like cotton candy and the lake itself reflected this beautiful scenery back to me.

It was…extraordinary.

" I wanted to get here so we could see the sunrise." Alice told me quietly. I couldn't say anything; I was speechless. " I thought it would be a nice way to start off the day." She continued.

I tore my eyes away from the view and looked down to see Edward looking at it in awe. His expression made me giggle a little and I kissed the top of his head, gently. He looked up and smiled at me.

" What do you think, Edward?" I asked. He dropped his head and turned so he faced me.

" It is vewy bwetaking." He told me. I could see that his vocabulary was still the same.

" Alice, thank you." I told her. She smiled brightly at me. " I'm sorry I made such a big fuss this morning. This is definitely worth waking up at four in the morning for."

" I'm glad you like it." Alice said. "And this is just one of the things I planned for today."

" So what did you plan?" I asked her, curious. Before she could answer, we all heard Emmett yell.

We all turned to see Jasper shaking his head as Emmett growled at a dark blue pile with rods sticking out of it.

" What is that?" I asked, trying to figure out what the pile was.

" The tent, I think." Rosalie answered, rolling her eyes at her husband.

" Aren't vampires supposed to be good at this stuff?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

" Emmett is the exception, apparently." Rosalie answered as we watched Emmett stomping on the tent so hard that I think it was now a part of the dirt.

" And Jasper?" I looked to see him leaning against a tree, watching Emmett as well.

" He wanted to help, but Emmett refused and told him that he could do it himself." Alice chimed in.

" Do what himself? Make 'tent pudding?" I raised my eyebrow at them. " I think one of us should help him. _Before_ he attracts more attention." I could see some people already looking at us.

" I'll go." Rosalie volunteered, standing up and walking towards the boys. " Emmett won't dare yell at me." She said. I could tell that she was warning Emmett beforehand.

" Hey Rose! Here!" Alice yelled and threw Rosalie a tent set. "Emmett already destroyed the other one beyond repair." She explained when Rosalie asked why.

We all watched for a while as Rosalie expertly fixed up two of the tents and laughed when Emmett tried to do the last one. At first, it looked good and I thought he finally did it right. But as a draft came in, it was completely knocked over.

" Oh my god!" Alice said, her voice a little breathless from laughing too much. "I can't wait to see that one on tape."

" You brought the video camera?" I asked. I almost forgot that Emmett wanted to tape everything that happened while Edward was still a baby.

" Of course. Emmett put the camera on the dashboard during the car ride and he stuck it there-" she pointed at a tree and I saw the camera balancing on top a branch. "So he could videotape himself setting up camp." All of us laughed some more when Emmett started to scream at that tent too.

" Son of a-" Emmett started to curse, but was interrupted.

" Language." All three of us girls warned him.

" Gun." He finished. Emmett pouted and after punching Jasper and sending Edward a glare- both of which were laughing hysterically- he went to lean against a tree and sullenly looked at Rose while she fixed it.

" Excuse me?" I turned and saw a middle-aged woman; she was the mom from the camp on the right side, and she smiled at us when she caught our attention. " I was wondering if you guys needed some assistance?" she asked politely.

" We do not!" Emmett shouted, clearly hearing the conversation. The woman looked at him, shocked that he heard her from all the way there and Rose hit Emmett on the head before he could realize his mistake.

" My brother-on-law has good hearing." Alice answered the woman's unasked question.

" Brother-in-law?" The woman asked, her eyes widening. She must have been surprised that what she thought was teenagers were already married.

Alice told her the story we made up and the woman nodded afterwards in understanding.

" Okay, I guess that makes sense." She said. "I was just surprised. You all look so young." She commented.

" We're older than we look." Alice told her. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The woman had no idea how old they really were.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. Hello, my name is Judith Parker. My family and I are staying until tomorrow afternoon. How about you?" Judith asked.

" We're leaving right at sunrise tomorrow." Alice answered. I stifled a groan. Another wake-up call…yay.

" You're leaving so soon? My family has stayed here since Saturday." Judith told us.

" We have something fun planned for tomorrow." Alice told her.

" How is my personal hell _fun_?" I mumbled to myself. Alice ignored me and asked about the woman's family.

She and her husband, Anthony, had, as I suspected, four sons. The oldest, Tony (aka. Anthony Jr.) was the one with dirty blond hair and who was checking out Rosalie earlier. Their second son, Jeff, was the one with the red-dyed hair. He was also the one who was looking back at me a while ago. The youngest were her twin boys, Danny and Neil, who both had sand-colored hair. The other two boys were Jeff's friends, Sam and John, and they were both brunettes. The family allowed them to come along for the trip. Just as I guessed, all six boys were either in high school or college but they were all older than me.

" Your name is Bella, right?" Judith asked me. I nodded and she leaned towards me and whispered, "Another reason why I came here was because my son Jeff- the boy with red hair. I told him not to dye it, but he really wanted to and insisted I let him- well, he has a bit of a crush on you." I blushed at that. While she told me this, I covered Edward's ears with one arm while I held his waist with the other. He squirmed a lot but I refused to let him hear this conversation.

" Anyway, I wanted to ask you if…well…oh, dear. Come here. He needs to ask you himself." With that, she grabbed the arm that I covered Edward's ears with and dragged me towards her campsite. I quickly handed Edward over to Alice and tried unsuccessfully to free myself from the woman's grasp. She was strong!

I looked back and saw Edward crying loudly, trying to come back to me. Rosalie had come back and held him while she and Alice tried to calm him. Edward, even though he was familiar around Rosalie now, did not calm down. In fact, he wailed louder. I saw Jasper running towards Edward, trying to use his gift to calm Edward. Emmett didn't go to Edward, knowing that he'd probably upset him more, and just looked at back. I could see him debating whether to laugh at the situation or yell to get me back.

" Excuse…uh, Judith? Please…I have…to…go…" I stuttered, still trying to release her death grip on me.

I swear, I thought she was deaf. She didn't seem to hear or care that Edward was crying or me trying to escape her. She just kept dragging me towards her family.

I looked ahead and blushed hard at their expressions. Anthony looked like he was about to get up and strangle his wife. Tony and the twins just stared at everyone behind me-mostly at Edward, I think. I could see Sam and John looking between Jeff and me, laughing.

When I looked at Jeff, his face was one of complete and total horror. I didn't think it was possible, but his face turned redder than mine as he stared at his mom. I think he was trying to avoid my gaze at all cost.

We finally made it there and Judith let me go. I stumbled a bit but managed to keep myself from falling. I didn't need to give Edward another reason for crying.

I looked back to check on Edward and he was still crying. Apparently, nothing that they did stopped him. I think the only way to stop him was when I held him again.

I looked back at the family and saw Judith smiling at me. I instantly didn't like her- she reminded me of one of those crazy, obsessive mothers I see on tv.

" Jeff? Why don't you ask Bella something?" Judith suggested to her son when no one said anything. He turned to me and we both looked away, blushing.

" Mom!" Jeff hissed at his mother. " What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

" Don't you use that kind of language at me." Judith warned him.

" Judith, what do you think you're doing now?" Anthony asked while looking at me.

" I'm just encouraging Jeff that if he likes someone, he should do something about it. He's not getting any younger you know." She pointed out. " Go on. Ask her." She encouraged Jeff with a little push.

" I'm sorry." Jeff apologized, his face turning a deeper red as he spoke to me. "My mother is being completely inappropriate and we may have to put her on meds…"

" Jeff!" Judith yelled in outrage.

" Mom! You can't just grabbed a girl I may like and drag her here to meet me!" he yelled back at her.

" Why not?" she asked as if she couldn't see why that would be wrong.

" I-" I started, but Jeff spoke up again and interrupted me.

" Because that's just rude!" he answered, yelling.

" How dare you speak to your mother like this?!" Judith said.

" How dare you treat your son like this?!" he yelled back. They continued screaming at each other for a minute and I looked back to see if Edward had stopped crying. When he hadn't, I tried to move away slowly, escaping.

" Oh! Where are you going?" Judith asked as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

" Um…I was going back. My boyfr- I mean _brother_…" I trailed off as Judith turned to glare at her son again.

" See? Now you're scaring her off!" Judith scolded.

" Me?" he asked, incredulous.

" Honey, I think it's you." Her husband said quietly.

" Me? Nonsense." Judith said, waving it off.

" Um…" I didn't know what to say or how to get out of this situation.

Thankfully, I didn't need to do or say anything. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett behind me. He winked at me then turned towards Judith and her family.

" Excuse me." Emmett said in a low, deep voice. For once, he was serious. "May I ask what the problem is?" he asked.

" Oh, there is none. I just wanted my son to meet your daughter here so he could ask her out." Judith replied. I rolled my eyes at her but I didn't think she noticed.

" That seems like a silly thing to do since she already has a boyfriend, don't you think?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow at her. She seemed to pale as she looked at me.

" I didn't know that." She admitted. Finally, she looked a little repentant at her behavior.

" Well, next time you should ask her." Emmett nearly snapped at her. He took my arm and turned to leave. Over his shoulder, he said, " We must leave now before my son and the rest of my family gets even more upset. Come here, daughter." He grinned when he said that.

" Yeah, okay…_dad._" I said uncomfortably, walking backwards as Emmett steered me away.

We walked back to our campsite without looking behind us and Emmett let me go as I made my way towards Edward.

" Edward." I cried as I held up my hands for him. He was still crying loudly and held up his arms, wailing for me.

" Bewa! B-Bewa! Waaahh….BEWA!" he wailed, viciously kicking to get out of Rosalie's arms and into mine. I grabbed him and held him close to me, trying to calm him down.

" Edward…hush, don't worry. I'm here. No need to cry." I cooed at him. I turned him around so his face was hidden against my neck and I patted his back gently, giving him an occasionally kiss on top his head.

" Bewa…no go…no go…" Edward sobbed. He was quieter now but he was still crying. Alice led me to a chair that they set up and I took a seat in it, rubbing Edward's back now.

" I won't Edward. I won't leave you." I whispered. I could still feel his chest heaving from his sobs and I felt like hitting that crazy woman for upsetting him so much.

" I can't believe that she would just grab you and drag you away like that. And she made Edward upset!" Rosalie growled, glaring murderously at Judith. Emmett held her back from doing anything drastic.

" I should have looked if something like this would happen but I didn't. She made that snap decision as soon as she heard Bella's name." Alice said, angry with herself.

" There's was nothing you could do." Jasper said, assuring Alice. I knew he didn't like seeing his usually perky wife sad.

" It was unexpected. You couldn't stop it, Alice." Rosalie agreed. I could see that Emmett managed to calm her a bit. She didn't look like she wanted to commit a murder anymore.

I didn't say anything; I was too busy trying to calm Edward. After a moment, he finally seemed to stop crying, even though I could feel his tears running down my neck as he pressed his face towards it. I shifted him so he was cradled in my arms.

" Go to sleep, Edward." I whispered to him. I kissed his forehead gently, and used the towel Alice gave me to wipe up his face. " It's time for your nap, sweetie. And you've had a long day so far." Even though it was only twelve, the car ride and what just happened now could wear out an adult, let alone a baby.

" No go, Bewa. No…" Edward mumbled, over and over. He looked at me with pain-stricken eyes and I nearly felt my heart stop.

" I won't leave you." I told him more firmly. " There is nothing in this world-or anywhere else- to drag me away from you. I love you and I'll stay with you forever." I promised. He looked at me and sniffled. I smiled at him and kissed both his cheeks.

" Here." Alice handed me another towel- this one drier and cleaner- and I took it, thanking her. I positioned it above Edward's nose.

" Blow." I commanded. Edward obeyed me and blew his nose. There was a funny sound as he did this and it caused him to laugh. As he did this, we all couldn't help but joined in his laughter.

After he was done, I handed Alice back the towel and cradled Edward closer to me. I gently rocked him and urge him to sleep.

" I no tired." Edward protested, but he let out a big yawn as he spoke. I raised my eyebrow at him and kissed his nose. Of course, this caused him to giggle.

" You sound tired." I pointed out. He slowly shook his head, but I could see his eyes drooping.

" No bed…no tired." He mumbled, incoherently. I quietly hummed my lullaby to him. I didn't think that I was as good as he was when he did this for me, but it worked.

I stood up and walked towards our tent to lay him down, but when I tried to let him go, he let out a little cry and held to me tighter. I stood up again and carried Edward. I decided to just hold him while he slept.

I walked to where the others were sitting at and looked towards the lake. The sun was now high in the sky, but the view was still magnificent.

" What now?" I asked, rocking Edward back and forth gently.

" We have to be careful to do things that won't reveal ourselves." Alice said. "But that just makes this trip more interesting. So what do you guys want to do?" she asked us.

" I thought you planned this whole trip?" I asked.

" I didn't plan every _minute _of this trip." Alice told me. "And I certainly didn't plan on what happened earlier with that crazy woman here neither." She pointed out, sending a glare at the other campsite.

I looked towards there and noticed that they must have gone hiking because they were gone.

" So what should we do?" Alice asked again. We were all quiet for a moment, thinking of an activity.

" Baby Plug!" Emmett suddenly yelled. I jumped at the sound, but quickly patted Edward when he started to move.

" Emmett!" I hissed at him. Rosalie, who was sitting on his lap, hit his shoulder.

" What?" he asked, looking at me surprised and rubbing the shoulder Rosalie hit.

" Why the hell did you shout, 'Baby Plug'?" Jasper asked before I could. He rolled his

eyes at Emmett then glared. "You could have woken Edward up."

" Oops." Emmett said, looking at Edward. "Sorry." He apologized. Then he smiled. "I was trying to think of a way to stop Edward from crying and I remembered the baby plug."

" What?" I asked, confused. He looked through one of Edward's bags and pulled something out.

" This." He held it out.

" You mean the 'pacifier'?" I asked, identifying the object.

" Yeah. Anyway, we should have used this to stop his crying." He told us.

" Emmett, you can't use the pacifier all the time to stop a baby from crying." I informed him.

" Why not?" he asked.

" Because, if you just stick this thing in his mouth while he's crying hard, then it can cause him to choke and even make him throw up." I explained. "Also, it can stretch his mouth, making it bigger-"

" Too late for that." Emmett mumbled, interrupting me. I glared at him and sent Rosalie a grateful look as she grabbed the baby bag and hit Emmett hard on his head with it.

" It can make it bigger and it can caused his teeth to become crooked as he grows up." I continued.

" But he already has a crooked smile." Emmett pointed out. This time, Alice joined Rosalie as they both punched Emmett on the opposite sides of his waist.

" Maybe we should go to the lake." Jasper suggested as Emmett yelped in pain.

" That's perfect!" Alice exclaimed, giving Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later, we were all at the lake. Rosalie, Alice and I sat on the sandy part of the shore and I took my boots off to dip them in the lake. We all watched as Emmett challenged Jasper to a swimming contest- human style.

Alice and Rosalie offered to hold Edward so I could change into a swimsuit, but I refused. I didn't want to disturb Edward and truthfully, I didn't feel like letting him go anytime soon.

Another reason why I didn't was because I felt uncomfortable wearing a swimsuit with Rosalie and Alice around. It made me feel self-conscious, especially with Rosalie.

" But you could get a tan. Neither I nor Rosalie can do that." Alice told me, regretfully.

" I remember the last time I _attempted _to get a tan. My mom convinced me to get one and told me that she would keep track of time so I wouldn't burn. But of course, she forgot and I ended up looking like a lobster being cooked for weeks. I _felt _like a lobster being cooked for that long as well." I admitted, grimacing at the memory.

Rosalie and Alice laughed at that and I glared at them but then got an idea. Before Alice could see my decision, I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at them. This just made Rosalie laugh more but Alice screamed-not loud enough to wake Edward- and wailed that her outfit was ruined.

In retaliation, she sprayed me with water and soon after, all three of us were laughing.

Unfortunately, the motion of my laughter woke Edward up.

" I'm sorry. Would you like me to help you go back to sleep?" I asked, as I brushed his hair away from his eyes.

" No sweep." Edward mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute doing that with his little fists and messy hair that all three of us couldn't help but 'aww' at him. He blushed when we did this but I just held him all the more closer to me and pressed my face in his hair.

" Wha is Emmy doing?" Edward asked, looking away from us. We all turned and saw that Emmett and Jasper had finished their little competition and now Emmett was dragging a boat towards the water.

We continued staring as he gently laid it on the water and all of us gasped when he went in. The boat immediately started to sink with him still in it.

" He's creating a reenactment of 'Titanic'." I answered flatly. Suddenly, we all bursted out laughing at Emmett and the tone of my voice when I said that. Even Jasper joined in our laughter.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me, but couldn't help himself from laughing with us.

" What _are _you doing?" I asked, wiping away the tears of laughter from Edward's face. The question came out a little breathless as I was still trying to calm myself.

" I _was _planning on going fishing but I think the boat had other ideas." He said sadly, looking at the now-soaked boat.

" Why would you want to go fishing?" I asked him. "Don't people usually go fishing for food? Are you going to suck on the fish?" I teased him.

" This isn't for me, silly. This is for _you._" He told me.

" You're joking." I said as I felt my face turn paler. I hope he wasn't serious about me eating anything that they _caught._

" Maybe…Maybe not." Emmett said, going back on shore to get the fishing poles.

" Why don't you just go fishing here?" Alice suggested before I could say anything more.

" There's plenty fish around these waters and I'm sure one of us will catch one." She wore one of her sly smiles, but I knew better than to ask what was going on. Knowing Alice, she would want to keep it a surprise.

Emmett was reluctant and complained that the fish were smaller here, but agreed later on. He and Jasper took out two of the fishing rods that they had brought and stood a few feet away from us and fished.

After fifteen minutes of no fish, Emmett sighed and sat on the ground.

" This is so boring." Emmett complained.

" This is fishing. What do you expect?" Jasper asked.

" Well…fish!" Emmett said. He grabbed his video camera that he perched earlier on a rock and faced it to him.

" Emmett here!" he greeted the camera. He faced it towards his fishing pole and said,

"Right now you're experiencing the way dead people have fun."

" Emmett! Don't say that." I scolded. He turned and pointed the camera towards me "

There are a lot of people out there who love to go fishing." I told him.

" Oh, you're right Bella." He faced the camera back to the pole. "You're experiencing the way _old _people have fun." He corrected. I couldn't help but laugh and I turned to see Edward trying to reach for the water.

" Would you like to go in the water?" I asked him, knowing full well that he couldn't walk yet, let alone _swim._

" Yes, pease?" he asked. He had such a pleading look on his face that I couldn't help but chuckle and give him what he wanted.

I took off his clothes and realized that he wore a pair of swim trunks underneath. Alice must have seen this coming.

" His diaper is waterproof so you don't need to worry about that." Alice assured me, probably seeing me asking her beforehand. I nodded as I lifted Edward up and sat him near the edge of the water.

This was shallow end and it came up to his waist when he sat. We all watched as he started to splash around in the water. Emmett faced the camera towards Edward so he could capture every moment.

Just like Alice said, the clouds covered the sun so it wasn't bright out, but it didn't look like it would rain anytime soon neither. It was perfect.

A few minutes of this and the fact that they still haven't caught any fish finally seemed to hit Emmett.

" What the hell are wrong with these poles?!" Emmett roared, looking frustrated at the poles.

" Emmett, calm down." Rosalie said, getting up and rubbing Emmett's shoulder. " If you behave, I promise I _won't _tonight." She told him. Emmett's frown suddenly turned to a grin as he caught her meaning. He leaned towards her and captured her lips in a not-at-all innocent kiss. After a few more minutes of this, I started to feel a little nauseous.

" Guys! There's a baby here!" I shouted, reminding them.

" Embarrassed to see your _parents _making out?" Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes and threw a rock at him.

" More like 'sickening'." I muttered to myself. Of course, they heard me and laughed.

Suddenly we all heard a gasp from Edward and we quickly turned to him. He had a surprised look on his face and he held his hands together as if he was holding something.

" What is it Edward? " I asked, worried. Did he hurt himself or something?

Edward shook his head and carefully opened his hands a little. Inside, we were all shocked to see a fish the size of a goldfish in his hands.

" A fish!" Edward squealed and he held it tighter as it tried to escape.

" You caught a fish!" I said, lifting him and swinging him in the air. Everyone laughed and cheered for Edward. Alice quickly left and came back with an empty bag. She filled it with water and Edward dumped the fish in. She tied the bag and gave it to Edward to hold.

" It's only a pipsqueak fish." Emmett pointed out.

" Ignore him. He's just jealous that you caught a fish and he didn't." I told Edward.

" Damn right I am." Emmett agreed. " I've been waiting for at least an hour to catch a fish and got nothing but when this little baby goes in, he catches it in less than five minutes."

" Maybe it's your face that scares the fishes away." Jasper said. We all laughed as Emmett playfully punched him and Alice stood up to wrap her arm around him and tiptoed to kiss him.

" So Bella, do you want it fried or broiled?" Emmett asked, gesturing to the fish.

" NO!" Both Edward and I yelled at me. His eyes widened and he chuckled, raising his hands up to indicate that he was joking.

" Can I keep it fo a pwet?" Edward asked me, hugging his little fish to his chest.

" Of course you can, sweetie." I nodded. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and softly blew against it. He giggled and wiggled a bit in my arms. The boys laughed at this while all the girls awed at him.

We went back to our campsite and I sat down, exhausted. Rosalie and Alice changed Edward into a light green jacket with dark green pants and handed him to me. Edward leaned against me and rested his head against my chest.

" What are you going to call your fish, Edward?" I asked him as he put his fish on his lap.

" I doe no?" Edward answered.

" What about Flippy?" Emmett suggested.

" That's stupid." Jasper said.

" Well, what are _your _suggestions?" Emmett challenged.

" What about…Gil?" Jasper suggested. Emmett snorted.

" That's so uncreative." Emmett said. " What about…Pet?"

" Pet?" we all repeated.

" Yeah, you know. That was the name of the furry thing on the show 'Edgar and Ellen'."

He explained. " I loved Pet. He was so cool."

" Isn't that a cartoon?" I asked.

" Yes." He nodded.

" Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" I asked.

" Hey! That show is more than just a cartoon. I get some of my ideas for pranks on that

show." He informed me.

" Edward is not going to name his pet fish 'Pet'." I told him flatly.

" Fine. What about Kenny?" he asked.

" Why Kenny?"

" So when the fish dies, I get to have a chance to say, 'You killed Kenny!'" Emmett quoted from the idiotic show, 'South Park' with a grin. " Ow! Rose, baby, I was just kidding." He pouted at her when she slapped his arm.

" Wha bout 'Cwaire'?" Edward asked.

" Do you mean 'Claire'?" I asked him. He nodded and I asked, " Why that name, Edward?"

" Becwaus, it is the name of Caude Debuwy's 'Cwaire De Wun'." Edward answered. I smiled but I could tell everyone was confused because they had trouble understanding Edward sometimes.

" He says that he wants to name it after Claude Debussy's 'Claire De Lune'." I explained.

" Figures he names it after a piano composition." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. He smiled at Edward and messed his hair a bit. "Nice name, bro." Emmett complimented. He held out his fist and Edward smacked it with his own. It was so adorable how Edward's little fist looked against Emmett's huge one and I giggled.

" What time is it?" I asked, looking around. There was still light out so I knew it wasn't nighttime yet.

" Around three." Alice answered. "Would you guys like to eat now?" she asked. I looked at Edward and saw him shaking his head.

" What would you like to do then?" I asked him.

" Hiking." He answered. I stifled a groan as I saw the hopeful expression look on his face and turned to the others for help. To my dismay, they all looked at me, amused. I glared at them. " Pease?" Edward asked, pouting a little. I groaned and hung my head.

" Alright. I'll go. But-" I said quickly as Emmett opened his mouth to probably say that he wanted to come along. " Only the _two_ of us. No one else can come." I added. I didn't need an audience to watch me fall on my face every few minutes as I attempted to walk in the woods. Maybe with Edward there, I'd be more careful walking.

" I don't think that's such a good idea, Bella." Alice said. " I don't think it's safe for only the two of you to go in the woods alone by yourselves. You never know what's in there." She told me.

" Alice, we'll only be there for a hour, maybe two. I promise to be careful and not get lost." I said. "And if you do see anything, you can easily come and get us." I pointed out. Alice bit her lip and looked uncertain for a moment. After she thought about it, she slowly nodded her head.

" Okay. But only for _one_ hour." She said. "Any longer and I'll send Emmett in there to get you guys."

" Thanks Alice." I told her. I stood up and looked at Edward. "Edward? What do you say?"

" Tank wu, Awice. I wuv wu." Edward said. Alice smiled widely and danced all the way to give Edward a kiss on the cheek. Edward giggled and clapped his hands.

" What about me?' Rosalie said, giving a fake little pout. Edward leaned towards her direction and I got up and held Edward so he was face-to-face with Rosalie.

" I wuv wu too, Wosie." Edward said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rosalie giggled and grinned at Edward. I've never seen her so happy before.

" Okay, you have your own girlfriend. No need to take mine." Emmett said, putting an arm around Rosalie. But he was grinning too widely to truly be mad at Edward. I could see how happy it made him to see Rosalie happy.

" Come on, let's go." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Everyone snickered and I guess I wasn't very convincing.

We waved bye as Edward and I headed into the forest. The trees were so tall and it looked so beautiful inside. We walked for a little while, making sure we didn't stray too far from the others and looked at all the plants and flowers.

Surprisingly, I didn't trip over anything. I stumbled a few times, but I never once fell. I had Edward to thank for that.

There was one incident where we almost stumbled across poison ivy. Thankfully, due to past experiences, I knew what they were before we got too close and avoided them.

About half an hour passed before I got the urge to use the bathroom. I looked around frantically even though I knew that there was no chance a restroom was nearby.

I walked a little further and saw a little stream that must have been connected to the lake. Edward squealed and clapped his hands. I guess he really likes water.

I sat him on the ground, making sure that there was no bugs or poison ivy first, and let him play in the water with his hands. I didn't think Alice would be happy if he came back all wet. Also, I didn't want him to get sick from pneumonia or something.

The sound of rushing water was finally too much for me and I knew I had to go in the woods. But I also knew that I couldn't bring Edward with me- baby or not, it would still be too embarrassing.

" Edward, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you stay here and wait for me?" I asked him, my voice a little strained as I tried to hold myself. I would have been blushing if Edward wasn't a baby, but thankfully, he was.

" Ok." Edward said. I kissed his forehead and moved him up a little so he wouldn't fall into the stream. I quickly went behind some trees, still close by near Edward, and did my business.

When I finished, I walked back to Edward. When I was a few feet away from him, I looked up and froze when I saw what was on the other side of the stream.

" Oh no."

***********

**=D**

_*Wow, this chapter was long-don't expect it to happen again. I'm exhausted._

_Ok…this is it. The place where we left off. The good news? I already have it typed out. The bad news? There is none! I figured after my 1 year absence, you guys deserved the next chapter ASAP. So the more good news? I'll update it in 2 days! :D Till then, give me reviews and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter as usual!_

_* Also, it would mean a lot to me if you guys read my other story-__** See with your heart. **__It has an unexpected ending. I wrote it for a contest and I really want a lot of reviews so that it might impress LittleNessie12 (the person holding the contest) and maybe I could win._

_-Here's the bribe: If I get 40 reviews on that story, I will update this story __**TOMMORROW.**__ Yeah, you heard me. I hate it when author's say that they won't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. I'll still update in 2 days with/without those reviews-so don't worry. _

_I just like to give a little _push_ in the right direction-and I think bribery is a good way to do it. ( I'm such a good role model, huh?) That way we are all happy ;) (yes, I have absolutely no morals whatsoever) _

_SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	8. Emmett and Babies and BearsOh My!

***********

**OH MY GOD!!!! This is it!!!! The chapter you've all been waiting for!!! AHHHHH!!!**

**Disclaimer: …**

…

…

**Stephenie Meyer: She's hyperventilating. She wondering if you all will like this chapter. It has been over a year since she's updated a **_**new**_** chapter. So in her place… SHE DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I DO. *sigh* calm down darn it.**

**Werewolves and Laurent and Victoria…gosh! You guys all guessed who was on the other side of the river. Only few were correct. And when I said 40 reviews, I meant for my **_**other **_**story. But thanks anyway! Without further ado, CHAPTER 8! **

_Chapter 8: Emmett and Babies and Bears…Oh My!_

"Oh no."

I looked in horror as the bear washed it's paws in the water.

In the stream right across from Edward.

"Bewa?" I looked slightly at Edward, trying not to make any sudden movements as if to alert the bear. "Bewa?" I actually felt my heart tighten at the fear in his words.

"Edward. It's. Gonna. Be. Okay." I said reassuringly, my words soft and slow.

The bear suddenly looked up and straight at Edward. When I heard Edward's small whimper, my brain went into overdrive; trying to think of a way out of this situation.

I was able to think of only 2 options. One, we could stay and wait till the bear left. But by the way it kept staring at Edward, I pretty sure the bear wouldn't just leave him alone.

I didn't exactly like the idea of having a bear man as a future husband.

Option two: I could grab Edward and make a run for it. Due to my coordination-or lack of one- I was pretty sure that I would fall and it would end up the same as option one. But not only would Edward be taken, I would most likely be killed as well.

As I tried to think of other ways out, the bear let out a soft growl which instantly made me freeze.

"B-B-Bewa…" Edward cried, tears running down his face. At that, I knew that the only way was to run. Edward's life was too precious to risk.

I stumbled down to Edward, carefully making sure my movements weren't sudden. When I was only a few feet away, I could feel the bear's eyes on me-practically daring me to take Edward.

"Edward." I whispered. "On the count of 3, I'll grab you and we'll make a run for it." I inched closer to Edward, trying to get close enough to reach him. " 1...2-"

As soon as Edward raised his arms toward me, the bear roared loudly, cutting my words off. I quickly grabbed Edward and ran.

I ran quickly across the uneven ground, the adrenaline making me unusually fast. I could hear the bear behind us. I was clutching Edward tightly, praying to God that I wouldn't trip over something and fall.

But of course, my life just doesn't work that way and I ended up tripping over nothing. I shifted my body, making sure I took most of the fall. I closed my eyes, waiting for our demise.

I heard a roar behind me, but it didn't sound like a bear roar.

I looked behind me and was shocked to see Emmett. His main focus was solely on the bear and I shuddered at the look on his face. For the first time, my brother bear looked like a true vampire.

I turned away, cradling Edward to my chest, and closed my eyes. Something told me that I didn't want to see what would happen next. I heard Emmett was taunting the bear relentlessly and in return, it growled furiously back.

And then suddenly, it was quiet.

I risked a peek at the sudden silence and saw that Emmett and the bear was gone. I took a sigh of relief until I realize that Edward was crying loudly, trembling in my arms.

"Aw, Edward. Shh, shh, it's okay. It's all over now. You're safe; you'll always be safe with me." I cooed at him, bouncing him in my arms. As Edward continued to wail, I noticed an acute pain on my upper right hand shoulder. I sat down, shifting Edward to my left side and examined the source of the pain.

There was ugly scratch marks from when I fell on my shoulder, my shirt was completely torn. I held my breath as the sight of blood made me more dizzy then I already felt.

"Be…Bewa awight?" I looked down and saw Edward, sniffling but no longer crying as much. I gave him a small smile, trying to clear my hazing brain, and held him up with my good arm.

" I'm alright. I'm more worried about you." I told him. I checked if he had any injuries, but I could detect none.

" Da bear wa scawy." Edward whispered, rubbing his face on my shoulder. We stayed like that, not speaking, trying to calm both of us down.

After a while, I moved Edward away so I could look at him. " Edward." I whispered, kissing away his tears. " I thought I would lose you." My own tears started to come as the realization of the situation hit me.

" Bewa no cry. I no like wen wu sad." Edward said gently. I couldn't help but smile as he cheered me up. I nuzzled my nose against his and smiled even wider when he giggled.

" No more crying?" I asked him, bouncing him on my good leg. I also realized that I bruising up my knee, although I was grateful it wasn't bleeding.

" No mor crying!" Edward yelled happily, raising his arms up high. I was contemplating how to get up-my shoulder and knee was really throbbing now- until I heard someone behind me.

I was relived to see Emmett. He ran up to us, grinning and even though he wore a light jacket, I could see that his t-shirt was completely torn.

" Do I even want to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at his appearance.

" Nope." He answered cheerfully, putting emphasis on the popping 'p' sound. " Are you guys alright?" He asked, looking serious now.

" We're fine. Just a bit shaken." I replied. Emmett checked Edward, satisfied that there were no injuries then looked at me and raised an eyebrow. " Managed to get hurt, huh Bella?"

" Shut up. I have a good reason this time." I said, pouting at him. He chuckled and took out a handkerchief- I was surprised he carried one- and wrapped my shoulder with it to stop the bleeding. He helped us up and took Edward to take the pressure off my knee.

" BEWA!" Edward cried, trying to get back in my arms.

" Edward, you need to give Bella a break for a while. You don't want her in pain, do you?" Emmett asked him gently.

" Bewa in pain?" Edward asked, frowning. Emmett nodded and Edward looked at me. After a while, Edward shook his head and rested his head on Emmett's shoulder.

" Aww." I couldn't help but say as I saw the two of them together.

" If you tell anyone, I'll deny it." Emmett warned, messing Edward's hair. Edward glared as he did that, but didn't do anything.

We started walking back to the campsite. " How did you know we were in trouble?" I asked Emmett.

" Alice." He answered simply, pulling back a tree branch so I could pass. "Why did you leave Edward alone? I left before Alice could explain that part."

" I needed a human moment." I told him blushing. He grinned as he caught my meaning and I just turned away from him, blushing harder.

" I guess _everything_ about being a human is an inconvenience, huh?" he said. He then stopped, made a face, and held Edward up for me to grab him. " I think Edward had a human moment himself." I took Edward and gave him a kiss on his blushing face.

" It's okay. I'll change you when we get back." I told him, reassuringly. I looked at Emmett, giving him a sneaky smile. " Unless, your brother doesn't mind changing you." I laughed as Emmett face got impossibly paler.

" Emmett? Why did you go away? Why didn't you just kill the bear on the spot?" I asked him suddenly. He stopped walking and looked at me in disbelief.

" I thought you would understand why I couldn't just kill the bear with the both of you just standing right over there. Didn't Edward explain it to you?" He asked. Before I could asked, he explained it to me himself. " Killing that bear was just like when I go hunting. When vampires go hunting, our sense of the hunt takes over and we lose control of any of the rational thoughts we once had. If I were to lose control like that around you and Edward…I think you would know what would happen." I shuddered at that possibility. " Are you sure Edward never told you?"

" He did, but it was a while ago. I think I just forgot." I said, truthfully. I remembered that I did have this conversation with Edward when we were talking about me seeing him hunt.

We were quiet for a while as we walked through the woods. I must have traveled farther than I realized because it was ten minutes till we saw a bit of the campsite.

" What did you do to the bear?" I asked Emmett, curiously.

" Do you really want to know?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow with a grin.

" On second thought…"

"Me and the bear was in a fight to the death…"

" Emmett…"

" And the bear made a swipe at me, ruining my shirt. See?"

" I change my mind. I don't want-"

" But I got the bear and bit off his-"

" EMMETT!" I said, covering Edward's ears and wishing I could cover my own. We did not need to hear this. Emmett just grinned at us.

" Let's just say that if anyone travels to the end of the stream, they're going to have a huge surprise." he concluded, cheekily. I made a face at him and pulled Edward closer. I noticed that he had his video camera in his jacket. " Did you bring that with you?" I asked.

" Of course. This was an unforgettable experience that we would never want to forget. Hence, called 'unforgettable'." He answered, simply. At my look, he added, "Okay, maybe one that _I _wouldn't want to forget."

" Hey Edward!" Emmett said suddenly after a few minutes. " Do you remember that story I told you last night?" I felt Edward shudder at that memory and gave Emmett a glare.

" Emmett…" I warned, but he just ignored me.

" You remember the demon tree I told you about, right? Of course you do." He continued. " Well, I forgot to tell you that there are others like it around here also."

"Awers?" Edward asked. Emmett turned towards me for translation.

" He said 'others'" I told him, glaring. He nodded.

" Yes. The demon tree in our backyard has friends that also want little babies like you." Emmett said, warningly. I could feel the little trembles coming from Edward and I patted his back soothingly, aching to kill Emmett.

"Emmett, stop! Edward just dealt with a bear a while ago. He doesn't need you to make him feel worse." I snapped. Emmett just looked amused.

" How do you know that I'm trying to scare him?" He asked innocently. "Maybe I'm just trying to be a good older brother helping my baby brother out. He needs to know these things in order to protect himself."

" The only thing you want to help him with is to make him cry." I spat. " And there are no such things as demon trees!" I cried, exasperated.

" You don't know that." he pointed out. I just rolled my eyes at him as we finally made it back to camp.

Everyone was waiting near the tents and stood when they saw us. Alice ran at a human pace and hugged both me and Edward tightly.

" Are you guys okay? I saw a vision of a bear trying to attack you two and I couldn't see if Emmett was going to get there in time." Alice told us, with a mixture of worry and relief on her face.

" We're fine. I told them assuringly. I explained to them what happened and it ended with Emmett killing the bear and walking back to the campsite.

" Bella! Oh my god!" Alice shrieked.

" What?" I asked, alarmed. She looked so horrified that I immediately started to panic.

" Your clothes!" I rolled my eyes. I should have expected that even if I just dealt with a bear and almost saw the grim reaper himself, clothes were the first thing Alice would notice first.

I looked down and for the first time noticed how much of a mess I was. Due to my fall, I was all covered in dirt and grass and my clothes were just in shreds. How I manage to do with one small fall I do not know. I also noticed my shoes were pretty much non existent and was surprised that I didn't trip and fall. I didn't anticipate looking into a mirror to see the condition of my face- or worse, my _hair_- was like neither.

" I fell down trying to run away." I explained.

" I think that you did more damage running then if the bear were to just attack you." Emmett laughed. I glared at him but stopped when I got an idea.

" You know Emmett…" I started, trailing off at the end. I saw him narrowing his eyes at me.

" What is it?" he asked, not liking the look on my face.

" I know how much you like humorous things. I was just wondering if there are other people who like the same kind of humor as you do. Let's find out." I looked at Rosalie. "Emmett thought it was funny to remind Edward of his ghost story from last night in order to scare him. And this was right after Edward dealt with the bear and was already frighten to tears-literally. Do _you _find that funny?" It was comical to see Emmett's face look absolutely scared pants less at Rosalie's murderously looking face. I had to admit, it even had me feeling scared.

"EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Rosalie screamed. I saw Emmett flinched back at her tone.

"Rosie, baby…I just thought-"

"Don't you 'Rosie, baby' me! How could you be so stupid! What is wrong with you?" Rosalie took a deep breath. She then turned to me and Edward and gave us an apologetic look. " I'm sorry you guys have to see this."

"It's okay Rosalie. Emmett deserves it." I said. She gave me a smile and took Edward's hand.

"I'm sorry for what my husband put you through." she cooed at him.

" _Wosie_ punish Emmy?" Edward asked and even as a baby he managed to dazzle her.

"Of course sweetie." Rosalie said sweetly. She kissed Edward's cheek, causing him to giggle and happily clap his hands.

" I'll just take Edward back to our tent to change him." I told them, turning away. I heard Rosalie telling Emmett something about no sex till Edward changed back before I went inside the tent.

After I changed Edward's diaper, I tried to get him too sleep but Edward refused.

"No want sleep!" Edward cried.

"But honey, you need your rest." I told him gently. " After the bear ordeal, you must be tired."

"No tired…" Edward mumbled, his lip trembling. I sighed and held him up, wincing slightly at the pain in my shoulder. Five seconds later, Alice suddenly came in with a first aid kit and started to tend to it.

"Edward's afraid to sleep." Alice whispered quietly to me.

" Why?" I asked, concerned. I looked down at Edward, who was playing with a strand of my hair and looked back at Alice.

" He's afraid that the bear might come back." she answered.

"The bear is dead. It won't hurt him." I said,

" He's not worried for himself. He's worried for _you_." she pointed out, finishing up with my knee. After she left, I laid Edward down, despite his protests.

" Edward, are you afraid the bear would come back?" I asked gently. Although he didn't say anything, his silence was answer enough. "Edward, we are completely safe. The bear is gone now and will never come back again." I told him, cupping his face.

"Bewa can get hurt." Edward muttered, nuzzling into my hand.

"I won't. But in this situation, it should be _me_ protecting _you_."

"Wu pwotec me ebaryday." he told me, looking up at me. It was times like this that I knew that my vampire fiancée was still in there somewhere.

"Wanna go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Bewa keep bad dweams away?" he asked shyly. I smiled.

" Bella keep bad dreams away." I assured him. I laid down next to him and cuddled closer to him.

"Have nice nap, Bewa." Edward yawned, nestling his head against my chest.

"Have a nice nap, Edward. Sweet dreams."

***********

**=D**

_I hoped you all like this chapter. I didn't plan to end here, but I thought this was a good place to stop. There is one more camping chapter and then we're off to shopping! Also, I can't make my chapters as long as the last one-I really burned myself off with that one._

_REVIEW!!!! Tell me how I did and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter as usual ;)_


	9. Payback is Sugar

_***Ok…here I am again with another chapter! For the people who ask, I try to update twice a week-usually every Thursday and Sunday-unless I say something otherwise. So now you know when to expect me. I still want you all to review and enjoy my stories though, yes I said ****stories,**** so please don't be shy to give me feedback. **_

_***And I just wanted to say….HOLY SHITZUS!!!I have 300 reviews on this story! You are all amazing. I am soooo happy. I am so freaking happy! AHHH!!! I wish I could make that into 400, but I'm only wishing…**_

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. If I did, then I would be rich enough not to ask my mom for a raise in my allowance. HOLD ON…I don't get an allowance! That's not fair! That's-oops. Got distracted. Go ahead and read my story!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

_Chapter 9: Payback is Sugar_

"Bewa! Bewa! Wook!"

I raised my eyes from my book and looked at Edward, who was smiling brightly. " What do you have there?" I looked down at his clasped hands.

"Wook! Wook!" Edward said excitedly. He opened his hands and giggled joyously as the butterfly that was in his hands tickled his nose for a second before flying away. I couldn't help but join in-his laughter was contagious.

"That butterfly was cute Edward. But you know who's even cuter?" I asked, playfully licking him up.

"Woo?" he gave me a curious look.

"You!" I tickled him and I could think of nothing better than a giggling, squirming baby Edward.

After we woke up from our nap, Edward wanted to go in the water again. I agreed and Alice and Rosalie put him into a cute yellow swim trunks with blue fishes on them. As Edward splashed around, I sat on a grassy area, close enough to watch Edward and started reading Wuthering Heights.

Soon after, he began to get tired so he got out and changed into a gray long sleeve and khaki shorts. He joined me and started to play with the flowers nearby and apparently the butterflies as well.

I smiled as Edward tried to catch a dandelion seed before returning to my book. A while later, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see the red-headed boy 'Jeff' standing over me with a sheepish smile. " Um…hi. I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but my name is Jeff Parker and I know your Bella since my, uh, mom introduced us." When he mentioned his mom, his face instantly turned the same color as his hair. He seemed to avoid looking at me and was practically talking to the ground.

"I remember you." 'More like his crazy, insane mother.' I thought to myself. "And it's okay. What happened earlier wasn't your fault." As I said this, he sighed in relief.

"Thank god. The thought of someone hating me-other than my mother- was killing me. I felt awful and I had to apologize." he admitted. He looked so sincere and apologetic that I believed him.

"Well, like I said, it's okay. I forgive you." I assured him.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Umm…I don't think, uh, well…" I stammered, blushing. By instinct, I looked at Edward and saw that he was glaring at Jeff. Since Jeff's question wasn't exactly soft spoken, I was pretty sure that Edward heard. Even when Edward was glaring, as a baby, he still looked adorable.

Edward's glare moved to me but instantly disappeared into a smooth mask and he looked away.

"-With you, Bella. Bella?" I turned back to Jeff, totally missing what he just said.

"Huh? What…I'm sorry. Can you repeat what you just said?" I asked, sheepishly. He smiled as he sat next to me.

"I said that I know you have a boyfriend. Your, uh, dad mentioned it." he said nervously at something behind me. I looked back and saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice playing a game of chicken in the water. I raised my eyebrow at Emmett as he glared intimidately at Jeff. When he saw me, his glare changed into a grin.

" Oh, yeah…" I looked back at Jeff after one final glare at Emmett.

" Then I said that I hope that we can be friends and it's okay for friends to sit together and I wanted to sit next to you." Jeff blushed as he said that last part. "Also I sorta wanted some time away from my mother." he admitted.

"Well in that case, I don't blame you." I laughed, making room for him. I completely understood the need from anyone that wanted to get away from that woman. " Why is your mom, uh, like…_that_?" I asked, wondering if my question was rude.

" Oh, that's easy. She always wanted the perfect family. A family doing what she wanted, when she wanted and everything being in her control. She always had the dream of being the perfect Stepford wife. And I guess me and my brothers…aren't. So she's been trying to marry us off so we can have children for her to control. It's harder for me because I don't care to date as much as my brothers and I was always her least favorite. I was neither her older or younger son. I was in the middle. And she knows that I'm…different. She thinks that if I get married, I will move out and that's what we _both_ want."

" I'm so sorry." I told him, my heart going out to him. Something kept nagging me inside, telling me that Jeff was keeping something from me. It didn't feel like something bad, but still…" I doubt that she doesn't like you. You're her son…"

" And she's my mom and I don't like her. Anyway," Jeff gave me a small smile. " Don't worry about me. I have plenty friends and family who makes all of this better. It's stupid and what she did this morning was completely crossing the line. I was so embarrassed when she dragged you to our campsite. I had nothing to do with it."

" Let's just forget about it, okay?" I suggested.

" Even better, let's start over." he held up his hand. " Hi. My name is Jeff Parker. I have three brothers and dad and a insane mother-but don't that stop you from being my friend. What's your name?" I laughed.

" I'm Isabella Swan. Call me 'Bella'. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand and we both laughed at our ridiculousness.

I felt a tugging at my shirt and looked down to see Edward, his little hand clutching a daisy.

" Is that for me?" I asked, pointing at the daisy. He nodded and handed it to me. It smelled wonderful and I gave Edward a smile. " Thank you, baby." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Bewa?" Edward asked, pouting as he held his arms to me. I picked him up and patted his back. I could practically feel the glare he was giving to Jeff.

"Behave." I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Your brother's adorable. What's his name?" Jeff asked, smiling at Edward. It was either he didn't noticed Edward's glare or he ignored it.

" His name is Edward and he's very adorable. He's very adorable and one day he will grow up to be a very handsome and wonderful man." I said. I kissed Edward's cheek and he gurgled at me, smiling. " And when he meets his soul mate, I know she will love him with every fiber in her body. And absolutely _no one_ will change that." In Edward's ear, I whispered, " So there's nothing for you to be jealous of."

Edward kissed my cheek and I felt him nod. When he looked back at Jeff, although he didn't smile, I was grateful that he didn't glare neither.

Me and Jeff continued to talk while Edward listened, just playing with my hair. "If you ever need a favor, just ask. It's to make up for what happened earlier." Jeff told me.

" I thought you said that we should just pretend it didn't happen." I teased. We both laughed and of course, Emmett heard this and had to make a comment about it.

" Flirting with other boys, huh Bella? What about your boyfriend?" Emmett teased.

"I'm not flirting Em-_dad _" I corrected, glaring at him.

" Oh well, I guess I understand. Since your boyfriend would probably be eaten by demon trees anyway, you should find a replacement soon." Emmett said, offhand. When Edward whimpered, Rosalie and Alice both hit Emmett on the head and Jasper rolled his eyes.

I sent Emmett a glare before turning back to Jeff. I then had a idea.

"Um, Jeff? About that favor, there is something you can do for me…"

_Later that evening…_

As the sun started to set, all the Cullens and I gathered around the campfire, cooking dinner.

"Are you sure that you guys didn't catch that from the lake?" I asked, looking uncertainly at the sizzling fish in the pan.

"Where do you think fish are found? In the desert?" Emmett teased. I didn't take my eyes off the fish for fear it would burn.

" Let me rephrase. Are you sure that _Emmett_ didn't catch it?" Emmett pouted as I took out the fish.

I sat down, eating my dinner of crispy fish in sweet and sour sauce on top a bed of jasmine rice. The food almost made camping bearable. Almost.

After dinner, we all sat together, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. Although Edward and I were the only ones who could eat them, the others were having fun watching the white fluffy pillows turn golden brown-in Emmett's case, into ashes.

" Edward!" I squealed, grabbing his marshmallow-gooey hands away from his hair.

We discovered that Edward wasn't a big fan of graham crackers-he had a hard time chewing the hard rectangle- so he ended up licking the marmallowy-chocolately gooeyness off it. Unfortunately, only half of the goo got into his mouth and the rest was smeared all over his face, body, clothes…EVERYTHIING! His hair was the only thing I managed to save.

" Yummy mashmawows! Mmm…" Edward giggled, smearing more goo in and around his mouth. I gave up trying to clean him up and just let him have his fun. I looked around and noticed the two campsites.

I looked at the campsite that held the elderly couple and was surprised that it was empty. I didn't even notice them leave.

In the other campsite, I saw the Parkers lounging around, talking and getting ready to sleep.

"Buurrppp!" Edward blushed and looked down, his face becoming a dark red that even my face never turned before. All us girls giggled and 'awed' as the guys downright laughed their butts off.

" You find that cute? What's next? Edward farting?" That sent them both howling louder, practically rolling off the floor.

Rolling my eyes, I kissed Edward's forehead. " Want to go clean up? " I asked. Edward smiled and nodded, excited to go back into the water. Facing Alice and Rosalie, I asked " Will you deal with them?" nodding towards the laughing idiots.

" Our pleasure." That shut Emmett and Jasper up. After cleaning both Edward and myself, we came back wearing our pajamas.

" What should we do now?" I asked, holding Edward tightly to me. Alice seemed to forgive Jasper as she now sat on his lap, but Rosalie sat across fire, on the opposite side of Emmett.

" But Rosie-" Emmett whined.

" I don't want to hear it." Rosalie snapped.

" I don't know. What do people usually do around campfires?" Jasper asked, ignoring them both.

" We can sing camp songs and tell ghost stories. Those are very traditional human things to do" Alice suggested.

" No singing." I said, giving Emmett a dirty look when he opened his mouth. He pouted.

" Why not? There's nothing else to do. After the story incident last night, you won't let us-"

"Actually, I was thinking about that and thought that maybe I was being a little too harsh. Ghost stories would be fun, just as long as Edward doesn't get too scared." I interrupted. Emmett's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning would. " I'll tell the story." I added.

" No problem. Just make sure it's good." he said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

" Are you sure you want to listen?" I asked Edward, gently. Edward gave me a big smile and cuddled closer to me, breathing in my scent.

"I ok. I a big boy!" We all chuckled and I rested my chin on his forehead, beginning my story.

" Okay. This happened when I was still living in Phoenix." I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all look at me intently, waiting to hear more. Alice looked preoccupied; as if she was having a vision.

" There was a girl named Laura who lived right down the street from me. One night, she was reading stories off her computer when she noticed a strange shadow being reflected in the computer screen. She looked behind her but saw nothing. When she turned back, the shadow was gone. Thinking it was just her imagination or her eyes playing tricks on her, she ignored it and went back to reading.

" A few moments later, the same thing happened again. This time, she turned off the computer and decided to take a walk. She wanted to get out of her room, pronto. After telling her parents where she was going, she went out into the cold night." I paused and looked at Emmett.

His eyes were wide with what I was surprised to see as fear. I peeked at Jasper and saw him looking at Emmett too with a small smile on his face. It didn't take a genius to know that Emmett's feelings were being influenced. I continued.

" She walked down the street, trying to clear her head. She didn't plan on getting far-all she wanted was to shake off the nerves. She paused as she heard footsteps behind her." Emmett and Edward gasped. I held Edward tighter and kissed the top of his head reassuringly. I made sure my story wouldn't give him nightmares.

" After seeing too many horror movies, she knew better than to look behind her. Picking up her pace, she walked faster. But no matter how fast she went, the sounds of footsteps echoed behind her." Suddenly, Emmett froze and looked frantically around. I nuzzled my chin on top of Edward's head, watching.

" What was that?" Emmett asked, still looking around.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear anything." I told him.

"Me neither." Rosalie added. Jasper and Alice both agreed.

" There's was a sort of knocking." Emmett told us.

" Emmett, you're being ridiculous." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

" No, I swear. I heard something." Emmett insisted.

"Are you scared?" Jasper teased. Emmett didn't say anything but after one final look around the woods, he turned back to me, waiting for me to continue.

" After what felt like an eternity, Laura finally saw her house." I continued. " She started to run at this point and her excited at seeing her house caused her to loose her footing and she ended up falling. She stared at the ground and slowly looked up. Her neighborhood, let alone her house was gone. She was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees.

"She could hear the breathing behind her." I made sure to look Emmett in the eye as I told this part. " Unable to contain her curiosity, she just had to look behind her. She took a deep breath and looked behind and suddenly-"

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Emmett screamed as two thick branches shook his shoulders. He looked back and screamed louder when he saw the face in the tree behind him. "DEMON TREE! AHHH!!!" We all laughed as Emmett shot up and ran, taking a dive into the water, I guess trying to get far away from the demon tree.

" That was amazing Bella!" Rosalie howled with laughter, standing up. After giving me a high-five, she ran after Emmett to make sure he didn't swim all the way to Canada or something.

" Did I do a good job?" asked the laughing tree, rolling on the ground.

"You did an excellent job." I assured Jeff as he stood up with the help of his friends Danny and Neil. I looked toward the Parker's campsite and was relief that they were all asleep. They must have been heavy sleepers. " Thank you for the favor."

"No problem." Jeff said. " Good thing there was a hollow tree lying somewhere on the ground."

"That was amazing Bella. Even I didn't _see _it happening until the last minute." Alice said, impressed.

" He will never live it down." Jasper added, smiling wider than I have even seen him smile. " Excellent payback." he praised me. I smiled at him.

" Dat wa funny Bewa!" Edward gasped, laughing.

"Did you like it?" I asked. Edward nodded his head profusely and I kissed his cheek. "If you ever have nightmares about demon trees, just think about Emmett's face tonight and that nightmare will turn right into a beautiful dream."

Edward was still laughing hysterically, holding me for support. We all couldn't help but join in. I did stop however, when I saw Danny and Neil give Jeff a peck on the lips saying they'll see him later. Jeff noticed my shocked look and gave me a sheepish smile.

" Um, yeah…About that, uh…" Jeff stuttered.

" You're gay." I said, still in shock.

" Sort of. That's why my mom is frustrated with me. I can't exactly give her grandchildren with another man." he told me.

"But you said you liked me." I pointed out, confused.

"I do. That's why my mom was…_overjoyed_ for me to make you my girlfriend. Bella, you're the first girl I ever had these kind of feelings for. Trust me, even I was surprised."

" So what…" I still couldn't function my mouth right now.

" What am I?" he finished. I nodded. "I'm bisexual." I just stood there, my mind trying to comprehend everything while holding a now yawning Edward. " Don't worry. You and I will always be friends." he assured me. He said good night to us all and went back to his campsite.

Alice and Jasper went back to their tent, getting ready to 'sleep'. I could see Rosalie trying to coax Emmett to come back, saying that there was no such things as demon trees and it was all just a prank.

" Bewa…I tired." Edward yawned. I smiled at him, still trying to take in everything that happened tonight and walked back to our tent. Tucking him in, I could see that he already fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead, snuggling close to him.

" Good night, Edward. I love you."

**=D**

_*I think this chapter is the most educational one out of them all. You learned that fish don't come from the desert, demon trees don't exist-maybe- and Jeff is gay…well, bisexual now. I wish I could turn a gay man bisexual-that would be an extraordinary feat. _

_**I was thinking…do any of you remember '__**Don't Worry, I won't forget you'**__? It's the story about Bella's cousin and overprotective uncle visiting her. I was wondering if you want me to start posting that story tomorrow. I finished making all the major changes in that story but I want you to choose if you want me to start posting it now or after 'My Baby Forever' is finished._

_I also want to point out that I already have 20 previous chapters made for DWIWFY so it won't mess up any 'My Baby, Forever' updates-so there's nothing to worry about that. I think I will update it but I just wanted to know what all your opinions are. So if you haven't already, put me on Author Alert just in case._

_Do you want me to start posting 'Don't Worry, I won't forget you' tomorrow or wait for 'My Baby, Forever' to finish?_

_Please review ;)_


	10. Killing Anticipation

_***I shouldn't be updating today. I'm waayyy behind schedule and on writer's block-and I only have one chapter that I finished in advanced when I usually have 5! But I needed to know your opinions on something so I can move on and write chapters again. This whole thing is literally killing me and I NEED to write chapters again.**_

_****Thank you for all the reviews and please read the A/N below!!! Important!!!**_

**Disclaimer: If Stephenie Meyer and I ever get into a catfight over the rights on Twilight, always root for the underdog. So root for ME!**

**Stephenie Meyer: What are you saying?**

**Me: Uh…nothing (looking innocent)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

_Chapter 10: Killing Anticipation_

"But Bella…"

" I don't want to hear it Emmett. And keep your eyes on the road." I said, rolling my eyes at him. We all left the campsite early in the morning- 5am, thank you Alice-and are now on our way to the mall to do…ugh, shopping.

"But come on, Bella. You have to admit it's pretty impressive." Emmett continued.

"Emmett…please." I said simply. I did not want this conversation again.

"But Bella…" Emmett whined. "A gay man turned bisexual for you and you have nothing to say about that?" he said me, incredulously. I sighed.

As soon as Emmett heard about the whole 'Jeff' situation, he kept bugging me relentlessly about it. Apparently what I did was considered as a 'miracle' or a 'once-in-a-lifetime accomplishment'.

His praise was fine for the first ten minutes of it, but after two whole hours of it (especially so early in the morning) it became annoying.

" I mean, when a gay man turns bisexual for you it's like, WOW. That hardly ever happens. The only thing better than that is if you turned him completely straight- and now _that _is impressive. But Bella, what you managed to do is incredible. A big bravo to you!" Emmett kept rambling on.

I thought about strangling him but knew that would do no good. Also, it would end up with me getting hurt or us getting into a car accident. Or maybe both.

"Emmett." I whined. Edward looked at me from his car seat, looking worried and amused at the same time. Amused because of the whole situation.

I knew that he was ecstatic when he found out that Jeff was gay. Though he was sure that I wouldn't abandon him and run to away to Vegas with Jeff, I knew that Edward still didn't like him.

His happiness dimmed a little when Jeff turned bisexual due to me, but overall still happy about the whole thing.

On the other hand, Edward was worried because I was currently giving myself a possible concussion by hitting my head over and over on the car seat in front of me.

"Bewa, no do dat!" Edward ordered, frowning at my actions. I immediately stopped and gave him a small apologetic smile. As a baby, his assertiveness was cute.

I took him out of his car seat, making sure with Alice that nothing bad would happen, and settled him on my lap.

"Okay, I'm sorry."" I apologized, giving Edward a small pout, biting my lip slightly. I saw Edward's eyes glaze over for a bit before he started blushing. My eyes widened as realization hit me.

I managed to dazzle Edward. _Edward Cullen._

I grinned as I nuzzled his nose, making his blush evaporate and replaced with giggles. I have already gotten used to everybody's eyes on us, watching us interact with each other with amusement. Edward snuggled into me and with a tiny yawn, he fell asleep.

The next few minutes were finally quiet- even Emmett didn't make a sound. I think that had to do with the fact that Rosalie threatened to cut off his manhood if we woke Edward up. And he was smart enough to know to never take Rosalie's threats lightly.

"He's so adorable." Rosalie whispered. Playing with Edward's tiny fingers. I knew this was hard for her and at the same time, the greatest gift for her. When Rosalie acted like this, you could see that she was born to be a mother.

" Yeah, he is." I agreed as Edward cuddled more into me. I could tell that Rose wished that Edward wouldn't turn back to normal-that he stay a baby forever. "You know Rose. Even if Edward didn't turn back into a vampire" Knock on wood. " He still wouldn't stay a baby forever. Like everyone else, he would eventually grow up to be an adult one day." I told her.

"I know." She said, sitting back and gazed out the window with a faraway look on her face. " That's why we have to treasure this time that we have to the fullest. We need to milk it to the very last drop. Because we won't have a second chance to do it over-we never will. Including you. Now that you made your decision, this will be the first and probably last time you carry a baby in your arms. This moment is precious to me and I never want to let it go." she turned to me a smiled, looking surprised. " Are you crying?"

"No." I said quickly, swiping away the traitor tears that had fallen. "The air conditioning in the car is just irritating my eyes."

This was the first time I ever truly saw Rosalie's sensitive side. Beneath and the bitterness and resentment lied a woman who longed for a baby of her own. I wished that there was somehow to make that come true.

It was an impossible wish.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked impatiently, tapping repeatedly on the steering wheel.

"You should know. You are the one driving, aren't you?" Jasper asked, rolling his eyes.

"No. Alice just told me to go straight and then when it's time to turn, she'll instruct me." Emmett explained. I looked at Alice and noticed the innocent look on her face.

"What do you have planned?" I asked, narrowing my eyes on her. Emmett was driving so fast that I was sure we were beyond the speed limit-like _light years_ ahead of it.

" It's a secret, Bella." Alice said fluttering her eyes at me. My suspicions grew. I was pretty sure I wouldn't like what we were doing-and we were already going shopping so I was pretty sure it was going to be horrible beyond any of my wildest imagination.

"Alice," I whined. I was so curious to know where we were going.

"Oh my god. I love this song!" Alice suddenly squealed as a new song came on. I sighed as I knew our conversation was over.

_Wake up in the morning_

_Feeling like P Diddy[[ay what up girl]]_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit the city, Before I leave_

_Brush my teeth with a, Bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for, The night I aint coming back_

"Shh, Alice." I whispered to her, gesturing to the sleeping Edward. He was moving restlessly in my arms at the noise. Alice winked and lowered her voice.

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes (toes)_

_Tryin on all our clothes (clothes)_

_Boys blowin up our phones (phones)_

_Drop topping, playing our favorite CD's_

_Pulling up to the partys_

_Tryin a get a little bit TIPSY_

Just like the first time, Emmett joined Alice in singing and they both started to dance to the music.

_Don't Stop_

_Make it Pop_

_DJ blown my speakers up_

_Tonight I'ma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh_

_Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh_

_Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh (Repeat chorus)_

If they didn't have such good voices- and weren't vampires- I would have tried to behead the both of them in order to shut them up.

Finally after a long 3 minutes-felt like 3 hours- the song ended. Sadly though, a new song came on and it wasn't any better.

_Music's up, Listen hot stuff _

_I'm in love, With this __song_

_So just hush, Baby shut up _

_Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that _

_Blah blah blah _

_Think you'll be getting this _

_Nah nah nah _

_Not in the back of my _

_Car-ar-ar _

_If you keep talking that_

_Blah blah blah blah blah _

Emmett sang 30H!3's part.

_Your always talking that shit _

_But never laying the bitch _

_Yeah , I don't care who you are _

_In this bar , It only matters who I is _

_Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah _

_Think you'll be getting this, Nah nah nah _

_Not in the back of my, Car-ar-ar _

_If you keep talking that _

_Blah blah blah blah blah _

I found out that there was a Ke$HA marathon for the next 24 hours-back to back.

And it _just_ started.

Thankfully, Edward was still asleep so he didn't need to suffer through this torture. He was also not awake to see me hit my head over and over in the car seat in front of me.

"Both of you please shut up!" I pleaded. I felt dizzy and I was pretty sure I gave myself a slight concussion.

"Oh come on, Bella." Emmet said, still humming to a Ke$HA song. He was bobbing his shoulders with a grin on his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I accused. They both nodded their heads, humming. I looked at Jasper and Rosalie to see how they were doing.

Jasper was smiling at Alice, holding her hand in his as she bounced around to the music. I should have known that as long as Alice was happy so would he.

I turned to Rosalie and saw that she was inspecting Edward's things, probably making a mental list of everything we needed to buy for him.

I looked back up front and I couldn't see nothing to clue me in on where we were going. I was sure this was Alice intent.

Something shiny caught my eye and I realized it was Emmett's camera, shoved into the car mirror.

"You're still filming us?" I asked, blinking at it.

"Of course. I kept it on us so we wouldn't miss anything." Emmett informed me.

"What kind of things are on there?" I asked curiously. I realized that there were probably things on that camera that even I didn't know about.

"It's a secret." Emmett teased, putting his forefinger to his lips.

" Please?" I asked, pouting at him. I was getting sick of all these secrets and surprises already.

"Well, okay. Since you're my little sis and all. I have things here from the first time we meet Baby Edward to the regular things like eating, sleeping, diaper changing-" he gave me a horrible glare at that part. "-then we also have bathing, telling stories, watching crap-" Rosalie smacked Emmett's head. " Ow! Rosie what was that for?"

Rosalie just glared at him in response.

" Fine. Watching _educational_ crap. And camping and many more." he finished.

I had to admit it, that I really wanted to watch the video. Since I was pretty sure that there were no video cameras in 1901, I was glad that Edward would have some remembrances from his baby days.

After two hours of Ke$HA, Alice finally decided to have mercy on me and changed the radio station. I smiled as the song that I approved of came on.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to re-assemble it_

_And my momma swore _

_that she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

I found myself singing to the song. Alice and Emmett joined me in the chorus.

_But darlin',_

_You, are, the only exception_

_But, you, are, the only exception_

_But, you, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

…

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_.

At the end of the song, as everyone clapped in applause, we were all surprised to hear Edward's giggle.

"Bavo Bewa! Yay!" Edward cheered, clapping his hands. I blushed as everyone laughed and his my face in his hair.

"Did you have a nice rest?" I asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Edward giggled more at me in response, nuzzling his nose to mine.

"No mor nap laer?" Edward pleaded, trying to dazzle me. I laughed.

" No more nap." I told him. We all laughed as Edward cheered in happiness.

" You woke up just on time Edward. We're almost to our destination." Alice said.

"Since we're almost there, can you tell me where we are?" I asked. Alice pretended to think about it before she nodded-probably noticing my scowl.

"Minnesota." she stated. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would we be in Minnesota?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella!" Alice scolded. " After everything I taught you, I would expect you would know why we are here." She shook her head in disappointment. "Think Bella. What is Minnesota famous for?" I rocked my head for an answer.

I looked at the window, still thinking until I saw a sign that made me freeze. I suddenly remembered what it was famous for.

" Alice…No." I said in horror. Alice grinned.

" Yes." She said, still grinning.

" But…" I pleaded.

" No buts."

"Alice…"

"Bella…"

"NO!" I looked out the window and saw the hated red, white and blue star as we passed by.

We finally found a parking spot right in front of the building and Alice slammed open the door-despite Emmett's protests-and shot up, grinning brightly.

"Welcome to the Mall of America!"

**=D**

_* There's an important __**POLL**__ on my profile. Check it out immediately…_

_**I have no idea what to do. Many people has suggested this to me and I asked my best friend about it. She said I should do it so now I'm asking you._

_Do you want a __**Baby Edward POV? **_

_Tell me. This thing is the reason why I can't write any chapters. I keep worrying about it because if you guys want it, there's an opportunity coming up soon-very soon. SO review and tell me what you think. And don't forget to check out the POLL-that's killing me also._

_MANY THANKS! Review and you get a sneak peek!_


	11. Shop Till you Drop

_***Thank you all for your reviews! I got the most feedback on the last chapter. I mean WOW! I'm happy to say that I'm slowly getting back on track again and I've made up my mind on various things that will happen during and after this story. All you guys have to do is wait and see…**_

_****I did a lot of research on the Mall of America. I have no personal experience on it so cut me some slack if I got some info wrong. I'm nowhere near there-but I've gone to the Mall of Asia and let me tell you, that is place…WOW. And based on research, Mall of Asia is bigger than Mall of America. In fact, in the world's biggest malls, Mall of Asia rates 4 while Mall of America rates 16.**_

_***** Lastly, I'm sorry if it seems that I keep obssessing over reviews. It's just a habit I have.**_

**Disclaimer: This story is rated K+…..K…+!!!!**

**K means no swearing whatsoever.**

**K+ means just a **_**little **_**swearing.**

**But just in case, I still wanted to give you children-for those who I **_**know**_** aren't old enough-a heads up.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

_*****_**Important A/N below!!!**

_Chapter11: Shop Till you Drop_

_***Chapter contains some swearing and violence. You have been warned ;) **_

"Welcome to the Mall of America!"

Looking at the mall was like looking at hell straight in the eye. I felt like I was somewhere worst than anything ever considered hell- I was at a shopping mall.

And it wasn't just any shopping mall. We were at the _Mall of America_ for pete's sake! The biggest mall in America, even the world probably.

I had a feeling that Alice would somehow force me to come to this monstrosity one day. One day, not today.

But here I am.

" BELLA! GET OUT OF THAT CAR THIS INSTANT OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT!" Alice yelled, threatening me. I looked away from my purgatory and saw that everyone-minus Edward and I- were already out of the car and waiting for us.

"Isabella Swan…" Alice warned as she probably saw my plan to stay in the car and try to steal it for my getaway-with Edward of course. Or maybe she saw me having a tantrum and yelling rape.

I sighed, shaking those thoughts away and got out of the car. When I started to hand him to Rosalie-his second favorite person-he started to whimper.

"Edward, let me get your baby bag first, okay sweetie?" I asked gently. Edward started sniffling and tears began to stream down his face. All the Cullens looked panicked as Edward started to wail and tried to calm him down.

"Jasper!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, trying to soothe Edward.

"I'm trying!" Jasper said, sending Edward calming waves. It didn't look like it was working.

"He's probably easily irritated right now because he just woke up. Babies are like that after they sleep." I explained. I was still on the floor of the car, quickly making sure nothing was left behind.

I heard Edward crying for a moment before it suddenly stopped. I turned to see Edward sniffling, giving tiny sobs, while sucking on his pacifier. I turned to see Emmett grinning widely.

"And the baby plug strikes again!" Emmett yelled, pumping his fist in the air. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Emmett." I frowned at him as I closed the car door and grabbed Edward. I cooed at him softly as I slowly pulled the 'baby plug' out of his mouth. "What did I say about using the pacifier?"

"It worked, didn't it?" he pointed out. " This thing is _my_ baby from now on." he winked at me as he put the pacifier back in the baby bag. Rosalie hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained. When saw Rosalie's glare, he stopped. "I mean, the baby plug would always be _second_ to my real baby…which is _you_, of course Rose." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

" You okay?" I asked Edward, touching his forehead with mine.

"Yes. Sowwy Bewa…"Edward said, looking so sad. I couldn't let that happen so I playfully toss him in the air and cuddled him closer to me.

"Don't be. We understand. Feel better?" Edward giggled and nodded, hiding his face against my shoulder.

" Come on guys! HURRY UP!" Alice said impatiently, yanking on my arm.

We made our way into the mall and one step in, Alice took a deep breath.

" You smell that?" Alice asked, excitedly. " It's the smell of clothes, clothes and more clothes!"

Even though it was a mall, I stood in awe of it. There could have been more than 100 stores in that mall easily. The stores ranged from clothes to toys to books-I was excited to go there-to art to restrooms and etcetera. I could even see an amusement park in here!

The shopping mall was incredible-even to me. And believe it or not, instead of feeling dread, I felt _excitement._ Unbelievable.

I have clearly hung around Alice for too long.

There were crowds and crowds of people walking, strolling, laughing everywhere. It didn't take me long to realize that there was a sale going on. All clothes in every store was 50% off from 8am to 9am today.

And it was now 7:50 am.

"Okay people, so you all know the plan right?" Alice ordered sounding like a commander-in-chief. "Jasper, you get the top floor of the mall. But your main target is Nordstrom." Jasper saluted, winking at Alice. " Emmett, you get the second floor. And your main target is Sears." Emmett grinned, nodding.

" And us girls and Edward will take the bottom floor. Our main target is Bloomingdale's. But after I get all the clothes I need, I'll go on the fourth floor as well. And my personal target will be Macy's. Remember the stores I told you to go and the things you must get. You must get those things _before _you go shopping for your own." Alice looked specifically at Emmett as she said that part.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted.

" Don't forget the game plan. No, cut that. This is not a game. Repeat: _not a game._ Divide and conquer and don't forget the goal-to get the hottest and most fashionable clothes this season." I felt like a solider getting ready to attack the enemy country. I had a feeling that Jasper was rubbing off on Alice. " Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." we all said, mockingly. We all had a hard time keeping my laughter in. All this for just clothes.

I figured that they made this plan last night about knowing about the sale. While Alice kept the location a secret, they must have known about a upcoming sale. Well, Alice made plans and ordered us to do what she wanted.

"We meet back at the children's corner of this store" Alice ordered, pointing at the store closest to us. It was HUGE! She looked as if she was about to say something but then stopped as she looked as if she were having a vision. After her vision, she said "Never mind. We meet at the fountain." She gave me a sly look before she continued. " After it's all over. Now let's go!"

Everyone split up and us girls and Edward went straight to the store Alice said earlier-which looked to sell very fashionable clothes. The name of the store read Bloomingdale's.

There were so many people already waiting outside the store, but they quickly made the way for us-probably intimidated and scared of Rosalie's warning glare.

We were at the front of the store with one minute and counting left.

"Alice?" I asked as I realized something. " Since you all made plans, what am I supposed to do?"

" The only thing I want you to do is to put Edward into the Children's Corner of the store and find this jacket." She handed me a picture of an elbow-length midnight blue jacket with black trim. It looked stunning.

I nodded and looked at the picture for a final time before slipping it into my pocket.

The women around me began to countdown as the employees began to open up.

"3...2...1!" Everyone made a run for it even before the doors were fully open. The employees ducked out of the way as the women frantically made their way towards the clothes racks.

Rosalie and Alice grabbed me and Edward-making sure we didn't get hurt- and dropped us off at the Children's Corner before running to get clothes.

I put Edward inside the Children's Corner and sat him on the floor.

" I want you to stay put and behave okay? I 'll back soon." I told him, putting playing blocks and his stuffed lion next to him.

"Bewa be safe?" Edward asked, putting the lion's tail in his mouth. I could tell how hard it was for him to watch me leave.

" Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I comforted him. " Be safe, sweetie. See you soon." I gave him a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye.

"Jacket, jacket, jacket." I repeated to myself, looking for the item. I've never really been to a big sale before.

It was scary.

There were women everywhere yelling, throwing things at each other, fighting over articles of clothing…it was all ridiculous.

I looked around and saw Rosalie holding an armful of clothes and grabbing a dark red sweater. Because of her intimidating personality and looks, most people found themselves afraid to approach her-let alone fight her so Rosalie was having an easy time getting the clothes she wanted without any hassle.

Alice on the other hand looked to be having a tug-of-war with a tall red head over a pink hat. Because of her height, I guess no one saw her as a challenge. Boy were they wrong.

I had no doubt that Alice would win even before she furiously scratched the red head's face.

I was still looking around, studying the scene before me until something caught my eye.

It was the midnight blue jacket.

I quickly made my way towards it and just as I grabbed the jacket, I saw someone else's hand grab it too. I looked up and was shocked to see who it was.

" Let go, Swan. I saw it first." Lauren sneered at me, giving a tug on the jacket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Even though it's none of your business, me, Jess, Mike, and Angela decided to take a trip here for the huge sale." she told me, rolling my eyes at me. I winced when she mentioned that Mike and Jessica were here.

Even though Jessica and I were now sort of friends again since the graduation, I still didn't like to be near her-she wasn't really a good friend to begin with. And Mike was…well, Mike. I felt sorry for Angela that she had to put up with them all-especially Lauren. I bet she guilted Angela to come.

"Now let go of the jacket!" Lauren yelled.

"You let go of the jacket!" I tugged on the jacket. I wasn't doing this for the jacket, I was doing this so Lauren would know that I wasn't intimidated my her. I was sick of the way she treated not only me, but the people around her. I refused to back down.

"You can't even afford the jacket!" she tugged.

"And _you _can?" I tugged.

"You wouldn't even look good in this. It requires boobs in order to make it look good." she sneered and tugged harder.

"If that was the case, then you would be the _last _person to get this jacket!" I screamed and tugged with all my might. This caused Lauren and I to fall down.

When we landed on the ground, Lauren grabbed a strand of my hair and pulled hard. "OW!" I yelled. I then pushed myself up and bit her arm hard.

"OW!" she screamed. We started to fight; the jacket somewhere between us.

Lauren started to kick me in the chest and I began my quest in making her bald.

"Everyone knows that Edward Cullen is too good for you." she spat, clawing my shoulder. " It was no surprise to anyone when he left you." I froze.

'Edward loves you. Edward loves you.' I repeated over and over. No matter how hard I tried to ignore her, Lauren just wouldn't shut up.

" I was surprised when he first dated you in the first place. In fact, _everyone_ was. Not only me. A stupid, ugly, pathetic girl like you? Ha! The only explanation I can think of is that Edward Cullen really must be a **freak**." At that last comment, I saw only red. It's one thing to mess with me, but mess with Edward?

You're going down.

I dropped the jacket and screeched like a banshee at her, as I tackled her to the ground. I grabbed a thick strand of her hair and pulled it hard. She screamed but I ignored her as I pulled her face up to see her face-not caring if I broke her scrawny neck.

"You can talk to me like that. I don't care. Throw anything my way and I would still not back down." I whispered deadly in her ear. " But when you talk about Edward like that? No way. And for your information, Edward left to protect me. I love him with every fiber in my body and he loves me. I don't care if it's hard to believe-love is love and there's nothing that can change it." I would have let her go, but I was so angry and the fact that she was trying to bite my face off kept me from letting go.

" And one more thing. I know that I will always be a stupid, ugly, pathetic girl in your eyes. But in mine and pretty much everyone else's? You will always be a sorry, jealous, whorish BITCH! And sadly, I know _that _will never change." As I looked into Lauren's eyes, I knew that she finally cracked.

We fought each other on the ground, rolling everywhere. Even though Lauren was probably destroying what ever was left of my hair, I punched her face to a pulp. For the first time in my life, the blood didn't bother me-I was _that_ angry.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, I felt someone pull me back. I looked back and saw it was Rosalie. I fought against her arms but she held me back.

"MY FACE! YOU RUINED MY FACE! YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!" Lauren cried as a security guard dragged her away. I was pretty sure that the only way to fix her face now was plastic surgery.

I breathed hard, calming myself down. The situation finally crashed down on me and I felt surprised at myself. I was not a violent person. The most violent thing I'd done before this was punch a werewolf in the face-and that didn't end up well.

But Lauren got what was coming to her. Mess with Edward and the claws come out.

"Are you alright Bella?" Someone behind me asked in concern. It didn't sound like Rosalie.

I turned behind me and gasped at the person behind me.

I was in a lot of trouble.

**=D**

_* Give a **guess **on who you think is the mystery person. It's pretty easy. I know that this chapter is pretty much one of the shortest in the story, but come on. You got the baby plug and a wild catfight in one chapter! That gotta count for something. And if it seemed OOC (out of character), I truly believe that Bella would punch anyone if they were talking crap about Edward. I definitely would. _

_**News on __**Baby Edward POV**__: You'll just have to wait and see…I've made no decision yet because this POV will be very, _very _hard! And thanks for all those you gave me your opinions and went to the polls. If you didn't yet, please tell me if you want a Baby Edward POV or not._

_***I'm actually going to the __**Mall of Asia**__-I know, coincidence-__on Saturday. That means I'll be gone for a week. And that means I __**won't**__ be able to update until I get back. Just so you know. But don't worry, I'll update one more chapter before I leave._

_****If you haven't already, check out my __**POLL **on my profile__ and review so you can get a sneak peek of the next chapter!!!_


	12. Good to be Girls

*****_**Wow…you have no idea how many guesses I got on who the person was. The most popular was Charlie, Angela, Jacob and Vampire Edward! Do you guys really want this story to end quickly? Because it'll be a while because I still got a few tricks up my sleeves. Only three people got it right and it doesn't really count because they got at least 5 other guesses included. It's sorta like cheating ;)**_

******_**When I search for fanfics to read, I usually look at the amount of reviews the story has then compare it to the words written and how often the person updates. If I'm satisfied, **_**then**_** I read the summary. I do this so I don't have to waste my time reading crappy stories. But nowadays, I try not to judge the story on their reviews…I realize that's not right. That's why I'm usually go on the search engine-it's just easier that way.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Attention all shoppers. Scratch that. Attention to the shopper who has purchased and returned three already. We're completely out of men. It's not our fault that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper won't love you. They're married already. And we ran out of Carlisles and won't be getting any more in until you're dead. Have a pleasant day!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

_Chapter 12: Good to be Girls_

"Um…I can explain."

I kept my eyes away from a disappointed looking Carlisle as he tended to my wounds.

After my shock in seeing him here, the manager came and kicked both Lauren and I from the store. Thanks to Carlisle, I wasn't taken away by the security guards like Lauren was. Of course, I was still banned for life from that store and wasn't allowed to even show my face in there again.

Carlisle took me to the area near the fountain while he sent Rosalie to take care of Edward for now.

"You don't need to say anything Bella. Alice already explained everything to me." Carlisle assured me. I still felt ashamed for my actions. When I started to think about it, I started to regret my actions and couldn't believe I actually done that to Lauren.

But I was so mad!

"Alice knew this would happen?" I asked in confusion. Then I remembered that she had a vision when she was telling us the game plan. No wonder she wanted to meet at the fountain.

But if she knew about the fight, why didn't she do anything to prevent it? Or at least to stop it when it started to get bad…why encourage it?

"Alice wasn't exactly 100% certain this fight would take place." Carlisle assured me, as if he could read my mind. "Her vision was blurry when it came. The only thing she was certain was the Lauren and the others would be here and she wanted you to see them for the last time…well, before the wedding anyway." he explained.

"Also, I wanted to see Lauren's face when you finally got the courage to stand up to her and teach her a lesson." Alice piped in, walking towards us. My eyes widened as I took in all the shopping bags the little pixie were holding. The sight was hilarious as there must have over at least twenty bags-and I'm not talking about little bags. I was talking about overlarge and overflowing bags.

"Oh my god Alice. There must be-OW!" I winced as Carlisle put alcohol over a wound on my arm. He looked at me apologetically before returning to aid my wound. "By the looks of it, you must have bought the entire Bloomingdale's store." I said.

"Silly Bella. These bags are from Macy's." She said, gesturing to the bags on her right arm. "The bags from Bloomingdale's and in fact, all the other stores on this floor are being shipped to our house as we speak."

"How?" I asked, wide eyed that there was more. Alice sighed.

" We have many connections, Bella. Did you really believe that I would only go to one store? Only _one? _And in a sale this big?" She lifted her eyebrow at me. "I needed to hit every store before the sale ended. That's why I devised a plan."

"The sale is over?" I asked, surprised. I looked at the clock and realized it ended ten minutes ago. "So did you have fun?" I knew that was a stupid question.

Alice sighed as she got this dreamy look on her face. I could tell she slipped into her own personal world. She was currently healing from a shopping-induced coma.

"It was wonderful. Absolutely amazing. Extraordinary! I felt like I never have before. If I die now…wrong choice of words. If I were to cease to exist at this moment, then heaven wouldn't even compare to this place. This is my definition of heaven. I never wanted that hour to end." She sighed again, eyes sparkling. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at her ridiculousness.

Oh well. As long as Alice was happy, this trip wasn't completely wasted.

"Even the others got all the items. I was worried that Emmett would just play around and end up messing the plan up, but after the many threats from me and Rose, he followed orders and everything went without a hitch…well, except the fight involving you of course." My eyes widened as realization hit me.

"Oh no! I forgot all about the jacket!" I cried in despair. I was too busy fighting to pay attention to the jacket. And that was what started everything.

I started to feel pathetic because while everyone had to go to all the stores to get dozen of things, all I was in charge of was a jacket-And I couldn't even get that. The jacket must be long gone by now.

"Don't worry. I got it while you were punching Lauren's face to a pulp." Alice winked, holding up a dark red shopping bag. She handed it to me and I slowly took the jacket out.

The thing that caused everything.

" I want to give it to you. You definitely deserved it." She told me, smiling widely.

"I get to keep it?" I asked, surprised. I had a feeling Alice always planned that I would get this jacket. She dressed me in a black tank top with an intricate Japanese flower design on the bottom corner and dark blue skinny jeans with stripped converse. The jacket matched perfectly with my outfit.

"Oh and here. Wear this." She put a beautiful black jade bracelet on my wrist and I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the necklace. The details on it reminded me of the sea.

"Thank you Alice." I told her, smiling. " But you really shouldn't have spen-"

"No! I bought that solely for you. So just stick with the thank you and let it be." She interrupted, glaring playfully at me. I smiled and nodded.

I then noticed the window of one of the stores behind her and felt like crying at my appearance. The scratches and bruises on my body were luckily hidden by my clothes and I could tell by the cream that it would definitely hide the scar there until it was fully healed.

But my hair was…indescribable.

I 'm pretty sure that all the bed-heads I had in my existence would never look as bad as my hair does now. It was completely frizzed out and going in many directions. It was beyond tangled and I swear that it was three inches shorter.

It was completely ruined. And I wanted to cry.

" Here." Alice noticed me looking at myself and tied my hair up into a loose bun. I looked back at the window and was amazed that my hair looked almost acceptable.

"Thanks." I whispered to her.

" You're welcome. Don't worry, we'll go to a salon soon and fix you up back to 100%." Alice assured me.

" Anyway, when I saw you and Lauren fighting, I was so proud at what you did to her. You completely turned her into that disgusting thing you humans eat. What was it? Ah, I remember. You turned her into mince meat. And all you got was a few scratches and bruises_. And _I'mextremely happy that it all started over your jacket! In the words of Emmett, I'm proud of ya little sis!" she told me, wiping an imaginary tear away.

"But I feel guilty about it. Now." I added. Instead of Alice, Carlisle responded.

"We're not saying what you did was right. But due to the situation, we understand why you did it." Carlisle said gently. "There, all done." he finished putting cream on my cheek and put his medical stuff away.

"Oh Carlisle. I forgot to ask what you were doing at the mall in the first place. How did you get here so fast?" Now that I thought of it, Forks is far from Minnesota and even as a vampire, Carlisle wouldn't have been able to came here that fast.

"Esme and I had already arrived here a while before you kids came. We decided to surprise you all and wanted to let you all shop since there was a sale. And we were sure Alice would-well, be Alice." Both Carlisle and I chuckled as Alice pouted.

"What about the hospital?" I asked as soon as we stopped laughing.

" I asked for a day off. Well, more like _days_ off. So that means I have the rest of this week off to relax and just stay with the family. It wasn't that hard to get since I haven't taken a vacation in a while. Especially since I worked a lot of hours with little rest. It pays to not be able to sleep." He winked at me.

"That's great. So Esme is here as well?" I remembered Carlisle mentioning the both of them being here.

"Yes I am." We all turned back to see Esme, Rosalie, and Edward walking towards us. Esme held Edward in her arms as she looked at me in concern. "Are you sure you're alright dear?" She asked as Carlisle gave her a kiss on the cheek and Edward one on the forehead as welcome. When Edward saw me, he impatiently reached his arms toward me.

"Hello Esme. Don't worry, I'm fine." I greeted as I grabbed Edward, slightly wincing at the pain in my left arm, and cradled him towards me. "What did you get up to?" I asked, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

" Wha happen to wu?" Edward asked ignoring my question, gently touching the wound on my cheek. It was vain hope that he wouldn't noticed my disheveled state at the moment. I rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"I fell." I replied simply. No need to tell him that I fell on top of Lauren or that she was the reason I fell in the first place. I didn't want to worry Edward about the fight. God knows what he'll do if he sees Lauren-especially if he's still a baby. No, if he was a _vampire._ Call me crazy, but for some reason, I had a feeling that it would end up badly.

"Weally?" he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at me. Crap! How pathetic. I couldn't even fool Edward as a baby. I had to admit though, it is highly unlikely that I would get this many cuts and bruises just from falling down. I shuddered as I thought back to the way my hair looked without the bun.

" Um…yes. I fell. I fell down the uh, the stairs! Yes, the stairs. I was walking, trying to look for the jacket and silly me, my foot caught something and I ended up rolling down the stairs." I started to feel sorry for myself-even I knew that I must've sounded stupid right now. "But I'm okay. No broken or sprained bones or anything." I assured him.

"Ok…" Edward let it go. But I could still tell that he didn't believe a single word I said about the 'falling down' lie.

"Did you have fun with Esme?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. Edward suspicious look disappeared and he instantly grinned.

"Uh huh! I wa pwaying bwocks wit momma and den I saw Wosie. She come and pway wit us too. I as were wu are and she say dat wu were busy, but come laer." Edward informed excitedly. We all smiled as he bounced in my arms.

"Den laer, my tummy gwoled so momma and Wosie by me ice cweam." Edward made a 'mmm' noise while licking his lips. We all laughed at his adorableness.

"Dessert before lunch?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at a sheepish-looking Esme and Rosalie.

"He's my baby. I couldn't help but give him everything he wanted." Esme defended, giving Edward a small kiss on the head.

"You know you're spoiling him. Keep this up and he'll end up being a bratty wild child when he grow up." Carlisle joked.

" Oh hush up!" Esme teasingly slapped Carlisle's shoulder. "You'll always be my wild child." she said to him sweetly and gave him a kiss on the lips. The rest of us smiled at their playful banter.

"So what else happened?" I asked, directing my attention back to the baby in my arms.

"Den we went shopping and saw a stroller. Momma say we shod by cusp wu mite be hawing a hawed time holding me all ad time." Edward continued, now playing with a loose strand of my hair. "Den I star missing wu and I cwy." He had such a sad look on his face that cradled him closer to me, comforting him.

"It's okay. I'm here now." I whispered to him, kissing away a tear that fell on his cheek. The others were talking among themselves, trying to give us privacy. "Did you know I missed you too?"

"Wu did?" he asked, wrapping his tiny arms around my shoulder.

"I did. I missed you bunches." We smiled at each other and Edward started laughing as I blew raspberries on his cheek.

Rosalie came up to us and smiled. " We eventually got him to stop crying when we took him to the toy store." She held up nine shopping bags that I never noticed before. " As you can tell, Edward pretty much bought out the whole store.

"Carlisle was right. You guys are spoiling him." I said, staring wide-eyed at all the bags. Edward grabbed his stuffed lion and hugged it with one arm while his other arm was still around me.

" I have to say though. My favorite toy is hands down this one." Rosalie held it up and I laughed when I saw what it was. A Count Dracula action figure.

"Nice." I complimented as she put it away.

"Hey! Did we miss the party?" I turned and saw Emmett and Jasper walking towards us. Both of them each went to their wives and took their bags from them.

"Carlisle, Esme, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked, grabbing the last bag from Alice.

"I got a week off from work so Esme and I decided to see what our children were all up to." Carlisle answered.

"That's great! The whole family together again." Emmett said. "Cool. Count Dracula." He commented looking inside one of the bags. He looked around the mall for a minute before his eyes met mine. He smiled.

" Hey Bells! Did you know what we heard?" He told me. I turned pale as I could guess what it was. " There's a story going around the entire mall saying that you got into a little trouble. It apparently involved you and a fight-"

"_Flight!_" I quickly said, giving Emmett a warning glare. He and Edward gave me a confused look as everyone else started to quietly laugh. " Yes Emmett, I fell down a _flight _of stairs. But don't worry, I'm okay." I told him slowly, silently communicating with my eyes that I didn't want Edward to know about it.

"Oh…_oh!_ Okay. Yeah, you fell down the stairs. You being clumsy and all." I was grateful that Emmett played along with the charade.

"Where did you boys go?" Esme asked as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her.

"We were busy dealing with all the shopping bags and making sure they got home alright." Jasper told us.

"That's all you did?" Alice said, lifting an eyebrow at her husband.

"And we might have visited the stadium as well." Emmett confessed. " That place was so huge that I could just imagine myself playing football there."

"Imagine? You _did _play football there." Jasper scoffed. " And the idiot here ended up damaging equipment and some of the bystanders nearby."

"Emmett…" Esme scolded while Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"Ow! Tattletale!" Emmett glared at Jasper. " It was an accident and I said I was sorry." Emmett said, rubbing his head. "And don't worry, I paid for the damage."

"What should we do now?" I asked, looking at the time. It was almost lunchtime.

"Why don't you girls and Edward looked around and do more shopping? Emmett, Jasper and I will put these bags in the car." Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah, you girls go shop while us guys-" Emmett wrapped each of his arms around Jasper and Carlisle " Will be doing guy stuff."

We all agreed to meet back at noon and I watched as the guys walked away. I blushed as my stomach started growling. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Let's get something for Bella and Edward to eat." Esme suggested.

We went to the food court and sat at on of the tables as I ate my order of a burger and fries with a strawberry milkshake-which I shared with Edward. Edward was sitting on Esme's lap since I was eating. She fed him some corn chowder.

As Alice and Rosalie talked about some of the clothes they got and what we should do next, I looked around the court and noticed the mural on the wall.

" It's a picture based on the painting by Georges-Pierre Seurat." Esme told me when she noticed where I was looking. "It's called 'Sunday Afternoon on the island of La Grande Jatte'. Say 'aww'." Esme told Edward as she spooned more chowder into his mouth.

"It's beautiful." I told her as I studied the image. It gave off a calming quality.

After we finished eating, we decided to just stroll around. Because of the sale, some of the stores were closed so the employees could organize and fix any of the mess left behind.

"I really liked the red halter top you got." Rosalie told Alice as we walked. They were still talking about the sale and were now comparing the clothes they got.

"Yeah, it would totally match the mahogany pants you grabbed or the cute black miniskirt Emmett got." I held my laughter as a mental image came to mind at that last part. " What about that yellow spaghetti strap dress with the light blue and white flowers?"

"That was adorable. Oh! What about the cerulean strapless mini dress with the sexy black sling-backs. That would look great on you, Bella." Rosalie pointed out.

"Ooh…they would also look gorgeous with the silver high heels. What about the aqua blue purse? You know, the one with the black buckle _not _the leopard print one?"

"It would definitely go well with the dark forest gown that Jasper bought." Again, a mental image came to mind. "Add it with those emerald ear rings I have at home and you'll be ready for the runway."

"I know, right? What about…" I could stand to listen more so I just tuned them out and focused to talking to Esme and Edward about their mother-and-son bonding they had earlier.

"It wa so much fun!" Edward told me as Esme mentioned them playing games at the Children's Corner. Apparently, two minutes after I left, Esme arrived to watch over Edward.

"It was so adorable. We decided to play 'Hunt the Lion'." Esme told me. " I would hold Edward's stuffed lion away from him while Edward 'hunted' it. He was so cute as he prowled around. He even growled a few times!"

"Aww…" I cooed at Edward and giggled hard as Edward gave a playful growl in response.

I wished I could have been there when it happened, but I was glad that Esme got her bonding time with Baby Edward.

"Look there!" Esme pointed to a flower store nearby. "Let's look in there."

We left Rosalie and Alice-who probably didn't even noticed that we left as they were looking at jewelry- and went inside the store.

It was a light and bright place which smelled wonderful due to all the flowers. There were some I recognized and others that looked exotic.

I put Edward on the ground-on the part where it was clean and had a carpet- so he could crawl around and play with the flowers on the ground. He grabbed a daisy and started pulled the petals from it. I reminded myself to pay for that before we left.

I looked around the store and it felt as if I was at the meadow. I closed my eyes as the song 'Imagine' by John Lennon and performed by David Archuleta came on.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

…

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

I hummed along with the song as Esme examined the roses.

"Do you know that all flowers have a special meaning to them, dear?" Esme asked as she showed me a white rose. I knew she had a garden at home so she was probably an expert on them.

"Uh huh. I know that the white rose means 'innocence' while the yellow roses mean 'friendship'. And the red ones mean 'pure love' of course. I remembered my mom telling me this when she was in her 'planting phase'.

"Very good, Bella." Esme said, smiling at me. She reached over and picked up an unfamiliar pink flower and held it up to me. " This is a Carnation. It means 'pride and beauty'. It makes sense, this flower is definitely one of the most beautiful here."

'Just like Rosalie'. I thought. I couldn't help but compare this flower to Rosalie. Like the flower, Rosalie was one of the most prideful people I knew and without a doubt, the most beautiful in the world.

"What's this one?" I asked, picking up another pink flower, but this one was strange-looking.

"That's a Gladiolus. It means 'strength of character'. It's usually given to a person of whom you admire and respect." Esme told me. Carlisle came to mind. He was definitely a person to admire and respect based on all the good he had done over the years.

"And this one?" I asked, noticing a very pretty lavender flower. I picked it up and smelled it.

"That's a Larkspur. It stands for 'levity'-meaning lacking of seriousness." Esme said, smiling at the flower. I smiled at it too as I knew the perfect person this flower matched.

My silly brother bear, Emmett.

"And these two?" I asked again, picking up one purple flower and one pink flower which looked like a rose with a yellow bud.

"The purple flower is called an Anemone. It's supposed to help soothe someone's nerves with tranquility." Jasper was the perfect match for this flower. He also helps calm others around him. "The pinkish yellow flower is the Lisianthus. It means 'outgoing nature'." Due to her own outgoing and fun nature, this flower definitely fit Alice well.

"This is a chrysanthemum, right?" I asked, picking up the beautiful yellow flower. When I was about five, it used to be my favorite flower.

"Yes it is. The meaning for this one is quite simple. It means, 'sun'." Esme said. I automatically knew who this flower was.

Jacob. My own personal sun.

I tried to ignore the sad feeling of knowing that Jacob was out there somewhere, running away from Forks because of me. I kept the tears at bay when I remembered him and was sad that my best man would most likely miss my wedding.

I slowly put the chrysanthemum back, hoping the pain wasn't showing on my face. I turned away from it and saw another flower.

"Isn't this flower used in weddings?" I asked, twirling the delicate white flowers between my fingers. I winced as I said 'wedding'. Other than Jacob, I still wasn't used to the fact that I was going to get married soon.

"Oh yes. That one is called Queen Anne's Lace. This meaning is also simple. 'Sanctuary'." I knew immediately that this flower was perfect for Esme. Without her, the Cullens wouldn't have a home. Esme was the very heart of everything and everyone's sanctuary.

"Did you know that each of these flowers represent a different family member?" I told Esme which flower was for each person and she nodded, agreeing with me. " I have everyone except Edward though. Could you help me pick out one that represents him best?" I asked her.

"Of course, Bella. What about this one?" Esme held up a daffodil. " This one is of course, a Daffodil. It means 'chivalry'. Or maybe you would like the Orchid, which stands for 'exotic and long lasting impression'. You can even go with the cream rose, which to put it simply means 'perfection'." Esme suggested. I looked at all the flowers and though they were beautiful, they just didn't seem right.

"There all beautiful Esme, but there not exactly right." I told her, apologetically. I started looking around, holding the other flowers like a bouquet, until I accidentally bumped into something.

"Whoops! Sorry…" I looked around and noticed that I bumped into a flower bed. I looked at them closely and my eyes widened as I recognized them.

Plucking one out, I went to Esme and asked her what flower it was to make sure. When she saw the flower, she smiled at me, laughing a bit.

"Oh dear. That's a Freesia. And coincidentally, that also happens to be your scent." Esme said, looking at the freesia.

"Yeah, Edward told me. Do you know what it means?" I asked. Something about the flower gave me a good feeling.

" It means 'innocence'. It's also a flower that is usually associated with babies and infants." I smiled at the description and joined the freesia with the other flowers.

"Due to the current situation, I think the freesia would fit Edward just well." I told her smiling widely. I looked at my tiny bouquet and but frowned when I noticed that something was missing.

"I think you're missing something, dear." Esme told me gently. I looked at her confused, then turn back to the flowers.

"I don't think so. I got everyone. Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, you, and Edward. No one in the family is missing." I told her. She gave me a sad smile.

"Wait here. I know exactly what is missing in your bouquet." She left to find what I was missing. While I waited for her, I checked on Edward and saw him playing with the petals on the floor. When I saw him sneeze when he got too close to a lily, I picked him up and settled him near a sunflower. He started picking at the seeds and laughed as a butterfly landed on top of it.

"Here it is." I turned back to see Esme holding a red, sorta island-looking, flower. It was the most strange of all the flowers, but I think the uniqueness added to the beauty of the flower.

"What is that flower?' I asked as Esme handed it to me.

" This is an Amaryllis. As you can tell, it is one of the most unique of all the flowers. It means 'radiant beauty, inside and out'." She told me. I looked at her confused, silently asking why she gave me this. "Bella, the reason why you're bouquet looks unfinished is because you forgot one family member. _You._" Esme told me. I looked at her surprised.

" I didn't think that I was counted as a family member." I told her. Truthfully, I always saw myself as the 'outsider' of the family. The vampires and me. The human. I knew I would never fit in.

"Bella." Esme spoke slowly, gently taking the flowers from me slowly and rearranging them. " From the moment Edward fell in love with you, you were already a part of this family. We all love you and we want you to know that you mean just as much to this family as any of us do. Remember that." Esme said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled and looked back at the bouquet. Even though it was one of the strangest looking bouquet I had ever seen, the flowers seemed to go together and it worked. It was very beautiful.

"Bewa!" I turned to Edward and saw him crawling towards me. I walked to him and picked him up. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me a beautiful pink flower. "Fo wu Bewa!"

"This is beautiful, Edward. Thank you." I took the flower and looked towards Esme to explain it.

"That is a Peony. To put it simply, it means 'I love you'." She told me, smiling at the both of us. I couldn't take it after that. Tears started to fall as I looked at the beautiful flower.

"Bewa…no cwy." Edward said, looking worriedly as he wiped my tears away. I kissed his hand and shook my head.

"Don't worry. These are happy tears. Thank you, Edward." I told him, giving him a bright smile. He returned it and then focused his attention to my bouquet.

We all went to pay for the flowers. All in all, we had to pay for twenty-six flowers. Eight from my bouquet, one peony, and the rest of the flowers Edward ruined and destroyed.

After we had a bathroom break-we also had to wash the pollen form our hands-we met up with Alice and Rosalie again.

"Hi guys! Ooh…those flowers are gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed when she saw them.

"Did you guys buy anything?" I asked them.

"Yes. We bought a ton of jewelry and accessories." Rosalie said, holding up a small bag.

We decided to go to Barnes and Noble-of which is the only store that I was very excited about from the very beginning. We looked around the store and I bought many classics- Othello, Hamlet, and Wuthering Heights (replacing the tattered copy in my room). I also bought 'Bite me if you can' by Lynsay Sands. It was about vampires, but it looked very interesting.

I wasn't surprised when Alice bought 'Confessions of a Shopaholic'. She said that she saw the movie, but never read the book. She wanted to see how they compared. She even bought the entire series.

I was surprised when Rosalie got 'Twin if Fire' and 'Twin of Ice' by Jude Deveraux. She said that Deveraux was one of her favorite authors of all time. Esme got many cooking and gardening books. I was excited about the booking books because the recipes all looked very delicious.

Lastly, Edward seemed to _love _the books. He bought many of the children's books, his favorite being 'Where the wild things are'. I had to admit, that was one of my favorites when I was young also. It sort of made me curious about the movie that they made of it.

After we finished shopping, we went out and decided to see a movie.

We decided on watching 'Iron Man 2'. We got many snacks for me and Edward. But after ten minutes into the movie, we started to run out of snacks-Edward really has a sweet tooth- and Edward started to get fussy. When he started to cry, saying that he wanted to go, we had no choice but to leave the theatre. I knew we should have seen that kids movie- 'How to Train your Dragon'.

Just then, we saw the guys come as they walked toward us.

"Hello girls. What do you have there, Bella?" Carlisle asked, as they stopped in front of us. I explained what it was and what each flower stood for.

"Why do I have the pink flower?" Emmett whined.

"It's not pink. It's lavender." I corrected.

"A _pinkish _lavender." he pouted.

"Carlisle has a pink flower also." I pointed out.

"Well, he's okay with his flower. Besides, he's more into his feminine side." Emmett said.

"Emmett…" Carlisle warned. Emmett smiled innocently at him.

"Oh just deal with it you big baby." Rosalie said, hitting him in the head. "The flower matches you perfectly."

"So what did you boys get up to?" Esme asked, trying to calm everyone down.

"We were at a shop, looking at watches, when Emmett got us kicked out for falling on the merchandise and breaking fifty percent of all the items there." Jasper answered, rolling his eyes. Esme turned to scold Emmett.

" I said I was sorry and that I would pay for all the damages later." Emmett said, quickly.

Alice came up to me then and silently asked for Edward. Confused, I handed him to her and although he was fussy about it, he unwillingly went to her. She then turned and handed him to Carlisle.

"Sorry Edward, but I think it's time for us girl's to have some _real _girls time. I think it's best if you go with the guys and have some guy time with them for now." Alice explained. Edward looked at me and immediately started crying. Loudly.

"AHH! BEWA! I WAN BEWA! AHHHH!" He started to wail, pushing at Carlisle's arms to get to me. We all tried to comfort him, telling him that he couldn't come with me.

"Edward…Edward. Please stop crying." I grabbed him from Carlisle and gently bounced him, whispering him with soothing words. He cried into my shoulder while the others continued to calm him. I sat down at one of the benches and held him there. I waited till the crying subsided and then I faced him towards me.

"Edward. You need to understand that you can't always be around me. You need to spend time with your other family members. Do you understand?" I asked him, as I wiped his face with his towel. Rosalie handed me a tissue and I let him blow his nose.

"I-I wan wu, B-B-Bewa." He said brokenly, tiny sobs coming from him. I held him tightly and rubbed his back.

" I know, sweetie. I know." I told him. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave him neither.

"Edward," Alice said, sitting besides us as she laid a hand on his back. " Bella and us girls need to go to a salon because Bella really needs to fix herself up. Look at her hair. Also, she'll be able to relax and she definitely needs that after the figh-flight of stairs she fell down earlier. Do you want Bella to feel better?"

Edward took a peek at me and after a moment, nodded his head. "Good. Also, you should spend more time with the guys. You haven't spent much time with Carlisle or Jasper. You should let them have this time." Alice added.

After much thought, Edward slowly moved from me and gave me a small sad look. " I sowy Bewa." he said, not meeting my eyes.

"It's okay, Edward. I understand." I told him, giving him a smile. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning and raising his arms toward Carlisle.

" Okay, up you go." Carlisle said as carried Edward in his arms. Edward held onto Carlisle's neck and looked at me, still looking sad.

"Bye Bewa." Edward said, waving at me as the guys left.

" I'll see you soon. I promise." I called to him, waving at him back. I felt my throat close up as Edward's tiny figure slowly disappeared. I missed him already.

"Don't worry. I miss him too." Esme whispered to me, putting an arm around me. I nodded and us girls went to the salon.

The people greeted us and immediately took us in as soon as Alice showed them her black unlimited credit card. Rosalie and Esme went to get their nails done, while Alice took me to get my hair done.

"Honey, what happened to your hair!" One of the hairstylist named 'David' squealed as Alice took it out of its bun.

"She was the one who was in the catfight at Bloomingdale's." Alice explained. David looked at me with a surprised look, but then smiled.

"Ooh…I heard about you. You did a fine job against the other gal. I saw her being dragged away and whoo! She was a mess! Her friends-two girls and a boy- left with her." he told me. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Jessica or Mike today.

"So what are we doing today?' David asked, fingering a strand of my hair.

"Her hair is currently dark brown with auburn highlights in a long layered look, but I was thinking about changing it to a medium brown with red on top and black brown underneath." Alice instructed him.

"Oh, that would look nice! I can tell that she can match any hair color-even blonde! So do you want to change the style or keep it layered?" David asked.

"I want you to give it waves and make sure there's a shine afterwards." Alice told him. He nodded and quickly started. I was startled when felt someone grab my feet and looked to see someone massaging it.

"Don't worry, Bella. Just relax." Alice assured me. I gave her a smile and closed my eyes as they put cucumbers on my eyes. I relaxed and cleared everything in my mind, thinking about only Edward.

I hated to admit it- and I'll deny it if anyone, especially Alice, found out- but I'm really glad that we went to the Mall of America.

Thank you, Alice.

**=D**

*_Okay people, I'm thoroughly exhausted. I have bad news-well, for me. Instead of this Saturday, I'm going to the Mall of Asia next Thursday. Yeah...my parents just told me because they were busy and said next week would be better. This sucks. But...you guys are so lucky. You know why? Because that means I'll be able to update_ one _more chapter before I leave. And you know what chapter is coming up ...._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: BABY EDWARD POV**

_Yeah, it was unanimous. You ALL wanted Baby Edward POV so you got it. You guys so are so lucky that you won't have to wait over a week for it. But, I will be updating that chapter on Tuesday-I need time to write it and make it good. So yeah...so lucky for you but I'm still sad my trip got postponed :(_

_*Anyway, please review and you'll get a _small _sneak peek of the next chapter!_


	13. So So Sorry

I know this isn't what all of you were expecting. You were probably expecting Baby Edward's POV, right?

You were probably all excited to see my update and immediately came here to read it…but when you got here, all you see is an author's note. I always swore to myself that I would never in a million years ever write one, but here I am…writing one.

I am super, ultra, mega, truly, totally and completely sorry that I haven't updated in almost a week! I promised a new chapter yesterday, but you didn't get one.

I'm sorry to announce that I'll be updating the new chapter **NEXT WEEK**.

Now all of you are probably cursing me, probably saying "What the Fuck!" or "Are you kidding me?" I would again like to apologize. I've been busy enrolling in college-where I'm from, college starts in June- and on top of it all, I've been packing to my trip to Mall of Asia.

But mainly the reason is because I am having a bitch of a time writing Baby Edward's POV. I knew that it would be hard, but I had no idea _how hard._ I only have 3 pages written and that is completely pathetic and totally unacceptable. Hopefully, my trip to the Mall of Asia will motivate me and help me finish writing the next chapter.

Hope you all aren't too angry with me and I hope you all understand. I feel horrible. Wait for a week because I'm going on my trip tonight and won't return till then. I promise to make Baby Edward's POV the best chapter ever! Sorry again…

**=(**


	14. A Peek that is Sneaky

**Go ahead and review on this chapter.**

I just want to say sorry for the massive update fail. As you know, it's all my cousins fault. They messed with my computer and erased all my files while I was in the shower. Before you say-they're only little kids- I want you to know that my cousins are all in _high school_. In fact, one of them is older than me, but he just started school late. Anyway, I got my revenge. All of them are grounded and it was just in time for the sweet 16 party they were suppose to go to. I went to it and it was epic :)

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that since I'm now a college student trying to get her medical degree, my updates will be unexpected. It could takes weeks or just the next day to update. I don't know. Just a heads up. I also plan on updating this story sometime this **WEEKEND.**

The results of the polls are in. You all chose- '**Don't Worry, I won't forget you**' -for my new story. Calm down, 'My Baby, Forever' is my baby and my no.1 priority. I just wanted to post something new and keep things interesting. Here's the summary:

_*__When Bella's cousin/best guy friend and overprotective uncle comes to visit, Bella has to pretend that she isn't dating her vampire BF, Edward. While she tries to keep up the charade, fun and chaos occurs._

Please review on it and tell me what you think. If I get a lot of reviews on that story, it might give me the strength to update this story more often again. So please?

Since I love you guys so much, here's a **super long sneak peek **on the next chapter-Baby Edward's POV.

"I wan Bewa!"

I crossed my arms as I pouted at my Dada.

Bella left a while ago with Momma, Alice and Rose and left the guys to watch over me. I was okay with Dada, but I wasn't too sure about Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there.

When I first woke up, I of course noticed many changes. For one thing, I was no longer a 108-year old vampire, but a baby. The world around me looked so different, so BIG!

I could still feel the 108-year old in me when it came to my comprehension and grammar, but for some reason, I couldn't recall anything about being a vampire.

I knew that I used to be a vampire and that my family-minus Bella- were vampires also, but I just couldn't remember actually _being_ one. I was pretty sure it was because my new baby instincts were now overriding everything that was the old me.

For instance, even though I could think with correct grammar, my baby genes made it hard for me to express the thoughts out loud. I guess my young brain couldn't quite connect to my mouth yet. That's why my words came out the way they do-all mushed up and confusing.

It's also the reason why I try to talk in short and less complicated sentences. But of course, I did find myself speaking a bit old once in a while.

What also changed was my perspective in this life. Instead of seeing this world as dark and complicated, I saw it as light and carefree.

Even my feelings had changed- I was just so happy all the time-when I wasn't crying- and didn't care about the bad stuff happening around me. I just wanted to have fun!

I saw my family a bit differently too. Of course, Carlisle and Esme were and always will be my parents, but now I saw them as a real momma and dada. It's was like instead of also being their friend, I was just their baby son and they were my parents who protected and loved me and would do everything for me like feed me, change me….just taking care of me.

Alice and Rosalie were always my sisters, but now it felt like they were really my _true _sisters. Same goes for my brothers Emmett and Jasper.

As for Bella…nothing changed much. I still loved her times a million, but since I was a baby, my instincts told me that I was too young to comprehend the true love between mates. So as a baby, I loved her as my bestest friend ever and also as another mother-figure.

I loved Bella so much that I hated being away from her. I made me feel lonely and sad. Since I was a baby, when I feel that way I couldn't help but cry. It's just what babies do; we're too young to know anything else. Besides, it's the fastest way to get a person's attention. My love for Bella was so tremendous that it overflowed my heart.

Even though there were perks to being a baby- sleeping, not worrying about hurting Bella all the time, getting Emmett in trouble and him not being able to get back at me- there were the downfalls as well- having to take naps, having to be careful or I'll hurt myself, and the _diaper _changing. But those are the things you have to deal with when you're a baby.

All in all…I liked being a baby. It was a nice break from being a vampire.

_Did you like it so far? Did it peak your interest? Please review and tell me what you think. The rest will be posted this weekend-hopefully._


	15. Chapter 15Finally

Hi! I know I'm horrible at updating and you're all probably surprised to see this new chapter. Sorry to say, THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. I really wanna update my stories, I really do. But there always seems to be something that gets in the way and prevents that- the blackouts, the no internet connections, annoying cousins, horrible writer's block, excruciating school and home life…I can't do it anymore.

My life is to hectic to juggle all of these things. So I'm hear to say:

**MY BABY, FOREVER and _DON'T WORRY, I WON'T FORGET YOU _is up for adoption.**

Yup, you read right. My life is too busy and I had to let go of something. Maybe in the future-far future-I might be back under a new penname and write stories again. But for now, I have to let these stories go.

It kills me to do it, but I have no choice. You all deserve to read and enjoy these stories to the finish-even if the finishing chapters is not written by me. I would love to see these stories finish too J

*So anyone who is willing to adopt MY BABY, FOREVER and DON'T WORRY, I WON'T FORGET YOU and finish up these great and truly amazing stories, then please feel free to pm or review me.

I'm not going to give my stories to just anyone, so you must have the following qualifications if you want my stories:

_**1) At least 1 finished story**_

_**2) Must update stories often (like everyday to once a week)**_

_**3) At least one of their own stories is popular**_

_**4) I have to, at least, like one of their own stories**_

_**5) Better NOT be a crappy writer…I don't want neither of my stories becoming a mess.**_

Only numbers 2,4 and 5 are the most important ones. If you have this and want to continue my stories, again please pm or review to me that you want it.

Thank you! I will update one last chapter saying who I chose to adopt these stories!

Many thanks!


	16. FINALE

Ummm….Hi!

Sorry I kept you waiting- I'm really busy with college. Anyway, I'm on my lunch break and then I have to go back to school in 30 minutes. I'll just keep this short.

I want to say thank you all for all the support and reviews you've given me all these years. And I want to say thank you for putting up with all the crap I put you all through (black outs, no internet connections, broken computers, stupid cousins….WOW, that's A LOT of crap). So, I just really want to thank my loyal reviewers and readers out there…I love you all!

Now, since all the mushy stuff is done, I'm gonna get right down to business. I finally found someone who will adopt this story.

The person who will adopt this story is **Shaymeon Ivashkov**. In fact, she has already posted up the continuation of this story. Here is the link:

.net/s/6645469/1/My_Baby_Forever

I will admit that I did write the first part of the chapter, so lets see if you can tell which part is mine and which part is hers. If you have any complaints or compliments, feel free to NOT tell me and just review on her story ;D

Anyway, now I have 20 minutes before I go back to school, so for the very last time…

Thank you all for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy the continuation just as much! And please show your support in this story and give Shaymeon MANY reviews!

And for the last time...

Many Thanks,

Crystal (PurpleScorpion)


	17. Unexpected, I'm back and I'm Sorry

*Carefully comes out of hiding* Ummm….hi.

Yup…it's me, Crystal (aka. PurpleScorpion07). Your eyes aren't deceiving you. This chapter isn't just your imagination. It's really me. Wow…it's been months since I've been on this website. Not much has changed.

So while I was MIA, I'm now in my 2nd year of college and I'm now having duty at the hospital. While I was gone, I've had my first date, my first boyfriend (he's 5-6 years older than me), my first breakup (we're close friends now) and my first time- and hopefully last time- being harassed by a teacher (a**hole was arrested and fired). I'm graduating in 2 years so I'll be able to go back to the states again. And I now know how to sleep with my eyes open- very useful in class.

Wow…really, I can't believe I'm back here. Funny thing, I got into the whole anime/manga thing and I have a new crazy obsession for Ouran High School Host Club. So of course, I read some Ouran fan fiction and that got me wondering if there was any new Twilight fan fiction…so that's why I'm here.

After I ended my 'fanfic-writing career' my Twiobsession got calmer. I still love Twilight, but I'm not too obsessed with it anymore- well, until now. You see, as soon as I read a couple of Twilight fanfics, I got into it again. I mean, it made me remember why I loved it again. And now I'm here on Microsoft word typing this thing out.

To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm doing this. It's like my brain is just frozen, my fingers have a mind of its own and my eyes are just staring at what their typing out- it's crazy. I don't want to give you guys hope, but I really miss this fanfic. This was my baby and it killed me to put it up for adoption. And when I looked at the continuation of this story, I got pissed off cause she hasn't been updating this regularly- I'm very sorry to you all. I didn't know that the author was inconsistent (if the author is reading this, I'm sorry, I appreciate your continuation and I love what you wrote so far, but I'm sad that it hasn't been updated).

I want this story finished. That's all. It deserves a good…no GREAT ending dammit! So let's get down to business…the reason why I'm here:

***Out of the spur of the moment, do you want me to repost this story? (I know it'll be my 3****rd**** attempt, but this time I'll not only continue it, I'll FINISH it. But I want to start off fresh so reposting will be a MUST). And if you guys agree, I'll repost the story in November (around the time Breaking dawn the movie comes out ;)). I need time to finish the story so when I repost it, I'll be able to post 2 chapter per week regularly. I have a new computer so updating should not be a problem *knock on wood*.**

I know some of you think I'm bullshit and don't have faith in me- I completely understand. Even I'M not sure if I can do this. But the only thing that's running through my mind is this-

I want to finish this story- this story is too good to not have an ending.

So please tell me what you think- I feel so bad so FLAMES are included. I deserve it :'( And I'm really truly sorry to you all, for all the crap I've put you up to. Haha…I don't even know if anyone is even reading this- it wouldn't surprise me if all of you dropped this story already.

Really, from the bottom of my heart…I'm sorry.


	18. My Decision

Hi. I was gonna wait a few days before informing you all, but I decided to just get it over with. What I wanted to say is this:

**I'm gonna do this.**

Yup…simple as that. Thanks to all your reviews and PM's….I'm gonna finish this story. I'm doing this cause I need to take my mind off reality- even for just a little while. I'll delete and repost this story in November- right now, I'm in the process of finishing Edward's POV- the chapter that made me give up on this story for a 2nd time. I'll do my best and _hopefully_ third times the charm ;)

I got mixed reviews. Some were really supportive and forgiving, and others were…we'll, I could tell that they gave up on me and didn't have much faith in me. And I completely understand. Even I don't know if I can do this myself…but I want to try. I'm surprised that there are so many loyal readers and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the greatest…truly you are.

Until we meet again….(maybe I'll be back sooner than November ;).


End file.
